Anatomy of a Human by Amethist Jackson
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Acompanhamento de "Only Human" - link do original em inglês e da tradução nos meus favoritos - A vida do jovem Edward é irreversivelmente alterada quando uma misteriosa garota com roupas estranhas tropeça em seu mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**T****ítulo:** Anatomy of a Human

**Autora:** Amethyst Jackson

**Tradutora:** Irene Maceió

**Betas:** Thaís Macedo e D!

**Classificação:** M

**Sinopse:** Acompanhamento de **Only Human** (link do original em inglês e da tradução nos meus favoritos). A vida do jovem Edward é irreversivelmente alterada quando uma misteriosa garota com roupas estranhas tropeça em seu mundo.

**Aviso:** _Twilight _e seus personagens pertencem a um monte de gente, ou seja, a Stephenie Meyer e a quem ela escolher para partilhar seus direitos, mas eu não sou uma dessas pessoas. Eu queria ser, porque eu poderia usar o dinheiro, mas eu não estou ganhando dinheiro com essa história ou qualquer trabalho derivado, então não há nada para me processar.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

_18 de junho de 1918_

Pegar o trem da Filadélfia para Chicago sempre foi um alívio, era como se eu já pudesse sentir o ar se tornar puro enquanto ele flutuava pela janela aberta do vagão. Coloquei minha mala de viagem na prateleira de cima com dificuldade e me estabeleci em minha cadeira para repousar durante a longa viagem.

Por quatro anos agora, eu cumpri a mesma rotina. Em agosto, entrava no trem para a Filadélfia, fazia a longa viagem da cidade para a minha escola do outro lado do país, regressando para casa para as férias de inverno, retornando à escola, voltando para casa novamente em junho. **  
**  
Meu pai insistiu em uma escola particular para a minha educação secundária, embora a minha instrução primária tenha sido em escolas públicas, com a adição de minha mãe como tutora. Um colégio interno, preferencialmente, no leste, era o único caminho aceitável para uma universidade de prestígio, que por sua vez era o único caminho aceitável para as melhores faculdades de Direito.

Meu pai tinha um plano detalhado para mim. Desde meu nascimento.

A perspectiva de me tornar um advogado não me emocionava - na verdade, eu temia passar meus dias debruçado sobre uma pilha de papéis - mas eu tinha muito tempo para encontrar outra coisa para fazer de minha vida e convencer ao meu pai sobre a dignidade da profissão. Se a sorte estivesse ao meu lado, a guerra poderia durar até que eu tivesse dezoito anos, e então eu poderia conseguir. Meus pais ficariam descontentes, mas eu tenho certeza que eles aprovariam assim que percebessem como eu estava servindo ao nosso país.

O que eu odeio, detesto e desprezo é a escola. O lugar, as pessoas, meus estudos... todas as coisas pomposas e terrivelmente maçantes. Meu companheiro de quarto pelos últimos quatro anos, Norman – nomeado como meu companheiro porque viemos de uma mesma cidade - era o pior de todos eles. Auto-importante e com um senso de direito de um quilômetro de largura, Norman planejava e manipulava e tinha tudo o que podia. Um pirata de classe alta. Ele não era uma anomalia, ou seja - a escola estava cheia de cobras como ele: charmosos, egoístas e letais.

Toda a atmosfera era completamente diferente do que a que eu tinha crescido em Chicago. Fora do Centro-Oeste, mesmo na cidade, tudo parecia bem aberto, de forma gratuita. Ir para o leste me fez sentir quase claustrofóbico. Não era apenas uma questão de geografia, quer dizer, a posição era diferente. Em Chicago, eu jogava baseball na rua com outros meninos da vizinhança. Na escola, eles realmente nos faziam jogar _críquete_. De todas as punições cruéis e incomuns...

Poucos minutos antes que o trem estivesse prestes a partir, três empresários se empilharam em meu vagão. Fiquei perto da janela, tentando manter a respiração do ar fresco pelo maior tempo possível e puxei um livro da minha mala para passar o tempo, e desencorajar a conversa. Eu não queria ouvir sobre esses homens e os seus lucros e suas ações e títulos, e eu definitivamente não queria que eles me perguntassem sobre o meu "futuro". Eu tinha o suficiente disso a partir de pessoas que realmente me conheciam.

Várias horas depois, o trem parou na estação. Eu esperei para que o outro homem se arrastasse na minha frente, empurrando-o fora do comboio. Minha mãe esperava na plataforma, toda sorridente. Ela nunca gostou de eu estar afastado de casa por tantos meses do ano, mas ela sempre tinha aderido à sabedoria e à praticidade dos planos do meu pai para mim. Agora, ela tinha o maior prazer em continuar me enviando para a escola para me manter fora da guerra.

"Olá, mamãe", eu a cumprimentei, a deixando arrastar a minha mala pelo chão, atrás de mim.

"Edward, querido" ela suspirou, envolvendo-me em um abraço apertado. Corei, percebendo alguns olhares em nossa direção. Ela afastou-se, batendo no meu rosto. "Você parece magro, querido. Não estão te tratando bem nessa escola?"

Ela fazia a mesma pergunta toda vez que eu chegava em casa, sempre antes de qualquer outra coisa. "Você sabe que eles servem comidas horríveis naquela escola. Você pode me engordar enquanto eu estiver em casa."

"Eu certamente irei", ela reclamou, alisando meu cabelo. "Venha, querido. Seu pai está esperando no carro, e eu sei que ele está ansioso para ouvir sobre o seu período escolar."

"Ansioso para ouvir minhas notas, quer dizer," eu resmunguei, me arrastando atrás dela.

"Seja paciente com seu pai," mãe suspirou. "Ele está fazendo o que ele pensa que é melhor."

"É o que você acha que é melhor?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta enquanto driblava os viajantes apressados para os trens.

Nós paramos em frente da porta principal no exterior. "Você sabe que eu queria poder tê-lo em casa, mas sim, eu acho que é melhor você ir para a escola. Há coisas sobre o mundo que você simplesmente não pode aprender em casa. Às vezes você tem que sair para a imensidão do mundo ".

"Imensidão", eu suspirei. "Eu não acho que jardins não se qualificam como imensidão."

"Foi uma metáfora, querido", disse mamãe pacientemente antes de se empurrar para fora da porta. Eu a segui depois, balançando a cabeça. Eu deveria saber que a minha mãe ficaria ao lado do meu pai. Ficar entre os dois exigiria um pé de cabra.

Encontramos o carro estacionado lá fora. Meu pai saiu para ajudar minha mãe antes de vir ao redor para me ajudar a carregar a minha mala para a parte de trás.

"Olá, meu filho," ele me cumprimentou com um tapinha nas costas. "Boa viagem?"

"Nada incomum," eu respondi, encolhendo os ombros. O meu pai suspirou e não disse mais nada, a minha falta de entusiasmo era uma constante tensão entre nós. Ele subiu no carro sem dizer uma palavra, ao lado de minha mãe na frente, e eu escorreguei pelo banco de trás, me sentindo como uma criança. Eu teria dezessete anos em dois dias, e lá estava eu, sentado atrás de meus pais como um bom menino. Suspirei pela janela aberta.

"Edward, você já pensou no que você gostaria no seu jantar de aniversário?" minha mãe perguntou abruptamente, esperançosamente, girando em seu assento para olhar para mim.

Eu sorri. "Você sabe que quero sua galinha e bolinhos, mãezinha".

Os lábios do meu pai se contraíram. Nós dois sabíamos que a mamãe se agradava sempre que eu a chamava de "mãezinha", e até mesmo mais do que isso, ela adorava cozinhar. Minha mãe não era uma típica mulher de classe alta, seu pai tinha sido um fazendeiro bem sucedido, e ela tinha crescido no interior. Embora ela tenha recebido o tipo de educação típica de mulheres da sociedade, ela nunca desistiu de seu amor pela culinária e atividades ao ar livre. Ela foi constantemente reclamando sobre nossos porcos hábitos alimentares, literal e figurativamente.

"Esse é o meu garoto", disse com aprovação. "Existe alguém que você gostaria que eu convidasse?"

"Não, mãe." Ela estava sempre esperando que eu "saísse da minha concha" e "fizesse amigos", mas eu nunca tive muito talento a esse respeito. Talvez fosse uma falha pessoal - Eu achava muito fácil me distrair com as falhas dos outros, o suficiente para que eu muitas vezes lutasse para ver suas características positivas. Eu não gosto de ser assim, mas eu não sei como mudar a mim mesmo tampouco.

"Você deve convidar alguns de seus colegas do bairro, filho". Papai reclamou. "As conexões certas são essenciais. Você não vai querer se indispor com estes jovens, um deles poderá contratá-lo algum dia."

"Eu certamente espero que não", eu murmurei sob a minha respiração.

"Eu ouvi isso. Basta pensar nisso, você vai?"

"Eu vou pensar", eu concordei, mentindo por entre meus dentes. "Mas eu vejo essas pessoas pela maior parte do ano. Seria bom se eu não tivesse que vê-los no meu aniversário também."

"Você não precisa convidar ninguém que você não queira", mamãe disse, olhando de forma acentuada para meu pai. "É o seu dia, afinal de contas".

O carro parou em frente à nossa casa, e desci depois de meus pais. Nós não tínhamos funcionários do sexo masculino, por isso tive que arrastar minha mala para dentro e até a escada. Evidentemente, eu estava sendo estragado na escola. O montante de funcionários que tínhamos para nos servir era ridículo.

Abri a porta do meu quarto, que foi mantido fechado enquanto eu estava na escola. Agora, as janelas estavam abertas para deixar entrar um ar fresco e o mobiliário foi descoberto, livre de poeira. Eu afundei na minha cama convidativa, gostando de estar de volta ao meu próprio luva de baseball ainda descansava na minha estante ao lado do grosso Dicionário Webster, que eu evidentemente não me preocupei em abrir pelos últimos anos. Olhei para a minha gaveta do criado mudo e sorri quando eu vi o meu coberto da minha infância ainda escondido ali; eu não suportava essa fase sem ele.

A brisa morna corria para o quarto, e eu encontrei-me preguiçosamente fechando os olhos, pronto para cochilar até o jantar.

* * *

O verão foi como o verão geralmente era. Enquanto meu pai corria para o trabalho todos os dias, eu dormia até tarde. Ajudava minha mãe com a tarefa ocasional, mas na maior parte, colocava a minha leitura em dias - histórias em quadrinhos e romances de aventuras, nada remotamente educacional - tocava piano, e me espreguiçava ao sol.

Minha mãe tolerou meu comportamento, até meados de julho.

"Edward, eu acho que é hora de você sair um pouco de casa. Venha, você pode acompanhar-me ao mercado no lugar de Maria. Ela tem bastante coisa para fazer."

"Sim, mãe", eu concordei relutantemente, arrastando-me para fora da minha cama. "Dê-me um momento para me tornar apresentável".

"Dez minutos," Mamãe respondeu, fechando a minha porta do quarto atrás dela. Procurei por algo que não estivesse amassado – uma calça, uma camisa branca, um colete, um casaco. Eu odiava sair de casa durante o verão. Eu preferia muito mais ficar sem casaco com tal calor opressivo.

Lavei o rosto rapidamente e fiz uma tímida tentativa de domar o meu cabelo antes de encontrar a minha mãe no salão.

"Gracioso, Edward," Mamãe suspirou, achatando a palma da mão contra o meu couro cabeludo e radicalmente o empurrando. "Seu cabelo..."

"Ele é sempre assim, você sabe disso," eu resmunguei. "O que você espera que eu faça?"

"Um pouco de pomada pode ajudar, querido", minha mãe disse, deixando cair a mão em derrota."Venha agora. Eu quero chegar ao mercado antes de todos os nabos dignos terem acabado."

"Nabos. Certo", eu murmurei, andando atrás dela para fora da porta e para a rua. Como o bom cavalheiro que era para eu ser, eu ofereci meu braço a minha mãe para 'escoltá-la' para o seu mercado. Como se a minha mãe precisasse de ajuda... ela era dura como um prego.

O mercado estava cheio de homens e mulheres de vários estados. Havia aqueles que, como minha mãe e eu, navegavam pelas mercadorias. Havia os agricultores vendendo suas colheitas com vigor e os agricultores menos entusiasmados esperando que os clientes chegassem a eles. Artesãos tentavam afogar a comida - selecionando, ansiosos para atrair novos negócios, e os mendigos se escondiam entre as barracas, prontos para atacar qualquer pessoa que apresentasse a menor fraqueza.

"Aha!" Mamãe chorou, identificando os tão- importantes nabos. Eu esperei, procurando por algo para me distrair, enquanto ela escolhia seu produto. Nossa excursão não terminou com os nabos, infelizmente. Em seguida fomos a livraria, onde minha mãe comprou vários títulos estranhos e, em seguida fomos para o sapateiro, onde minha mãe deixou um par de botas do tempo frio para ser reparado enquanto ela não estava o usando. Eu esperei enquanto ela tratava com o sapateiro, a livraria estava insuportavelmente quente, e optei por ficar de fora, onde, pelo menos, havia uma brisa neste momento.

Eu estava vendo as pessoas descendo a rua em velocidades diferentes - algumas em uma corrida, algumas em um passeio agradável - quando um flash de cor chamou minha atenção. Eu girei minha cabeça para ver uma jovem mulher de pé no meio da rua, como se ela tivesse surgido do nada.

No início, eu me encontrei olhando bastante descortês para seu vestuário. Como eu poderia evitar? A cor azul da sua blusa teria sido suficiente para chamar a atenção de qualquer um entre as cores conservadoras que estavam atualmente na moda, mas tudo que ela usava era um pouco... escandaloso. A blusa deixava seus braços nus, o que poderia ser tolerado em casa, mas certamente não em público. E ela usava _calças_ – não só calças, mas calças feitas de jeans, como se trabalhasse em uma mina! Obviamente, ela não estava com uma calça masculina, tanto, que estava adaptada para abraçar seu corpo, mostrando a curva dos seus quadris e a forma de suas coxas.

Eu tive que virar meus pensamentos rapidamente para conjugação francesa e mover meus olhos para seu rosto. Sua pele delicada e pálida estava em desacordo com suas roupas. Se ela fosse o tipo de mulher que habitualmente usava calças, ela não teria certamente uma tez bem mantida. Só senhoras finas poderiam evitar o sol. Ela tinha um lindo rosto, também – com um doce formato de coração, uma boca suave e largos olhos de corça.

Uma corça, de fato. Ela se segurava fortemente como um cervo deixado exposto, com medo da bala do caçador. Me movi para ela, instintivamente, curioso e fascinado. Quem era essa mulher estranha, e por que ela parecia estar tão perdida? Tão assustada?

Eu me arrisquei mais, com medo de dar um passo muito ousado, como se ela fosse fugir como um animal assustado se me movesse muito rapidamente.

"Com licença, senhorita?"

Seus olhos brilharam para os meus, amplos e luminosos e chocados, e eu fiquei estupidamente deslumbrado.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Meninas, essa fic é linda. Quem ainda não leu o POV Bella dela (__**Only Human**__) corre pra ler, eu a li toda em uma manhã. Espero que gostem. Ainda não tenho um cronograma de postagem, mas se vocês deixarem bastante recadinhos... quem sabe eu não me animo para traduzir mais rápido?_

_Outra coisa: Essa fic é da mesma autora de __**Bonne Foi**__ (tbm no link de favoritos, ela está sendo traduzida pela Bruna), e a autora também me autorizou a traduzir o POV Bella de Bonne Foi, que é __**Existence and Essence**__. Então em breve a teremos tbm por aqui. Espero que gostem. Estou amando traduzir essa fic._

_**Perva's Place**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

"Com licença, senhorita?"

Seus olhos brilharam para os meus, amplos e luminosos e chocados, e eu fiquei estupidamente deslumbrado. Eu não conseguia entender o que eu achei tão marcante nessa mulher - com exceção de seu traje estranho, eu não poderia encontrar nada fora do comum a seu respeito. Talvez a combinação de suas características formasse algo maior do que a soma de várias partes. Seus cabelos, seus olhos, sua pele, o formato de sua boca, a forma do seu corpo - de alguma forma, essas coisas trabalhavam em conjunto para me cativar.

A mulher olhou para mim com uma intensidade perturbadora. Era como se ela me conhecesse de algum modo, o que era totalmente impossível. Eu me lembraria de ter encontrado esta mulher, certamente. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu teria a conhecido e esquecido dela quando eu estava lutando com uma reação tão visceral ao vê-la agora. Por que, então, ela parecia tão surpresa?

Comecei a me sentir desconfortável. Claramente, ela não ia responder à minha pergunta, mas ela simplesmente não podia continuar no meio da rua, vestida como um cruzamento entre uma sufragista* e um trabalhador manual. Todos os tipos de monstros poderiam vir e tentar tirar proveito dela.

_*__Sufragista - mulher que luta pelos direitos da mulher no movimento sufragista._

"Senhorita?" Eu tentei novamente, a olhando nervosamente. As pessoas estavam definitivamente nos olhando. "Você está bem?"

Seus olhos aguçaram, tirando o foco, mas ela me olhou mais alguns segundos antes que ela respondesse.

"Na verdade, estou um pouco perdida."

Isso parecia ser um eufemismo. Eu queria saber o que a vida tinha lhe feito, porque ela parecia tão desorientada. Talvez ela fosse... insana? Pessoas escapam do asilo de vez em quando...

"Para onde você vai?" Eu perguntei, esperando sinceramente que ela fosse sã. Seria muita sorte minha sentir a minha primeira centelha de interesse por uma mulher que não era legal da cabeça. "Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a chegar lá."

"Hum... talvez 'perdida' não seja a palavra certa. Eu não tenho nenhum lugar para ir", admitiu ela, torcendo a barra da blusa na mão. O gesto pareceu bastante vulnerável, e eu achei simpático.

"Você não vive em Chicago?" Arrisquei.

"Não", ela respondeu lentamente, ainda com o olhar firme. "Eu sou de Washington".

Washington? O _estado _de Washington? "E você está aqui desacompanhada? Você não tem ninguém para cuidar de você?" Quem iria permitir que esta jovem passeasse nesses trajes tão longe de casa e sem escolta?

A mulher apertou os lábios e depois os relaxou, como se pela força. "Eu não tinha exatamente a intenção de vir aqui, mas não tenho outro lugar para ir, nenhum."

Comecei a procurar na minha mente alguma solução, mas o tilintar de um sino quando uma porta abriu me distraiu, e eu tencionei quando ouvi a voz da minha mãe.

"Edward?" Ela se aproximou de nós instantaneamente, avaliando a mulher e a mim com os olhos ansiosos. "Há algum problema?"

Eu respirei fundo para me recompor. Eu não tinha idéia de como minha mãe poderia reagir a esta situação. "Eu estava apenas perguntando a esta moça se ela precisava de ajuda", expliquei, mantendo meu tom leve. "Parece que ela não tem para onde ir."

Minha mãe olhou mais uma vez entre nós. Sua boca levantou em um sorriso, e eu sabia que ela me entendeu. Meu ato casual não tinha enganado ela nem por um segundo, ela podia ver claramente que essa mulher me intrigou.

"E você se apresentou à ela?" Mamãe perguntou, os olhos dançando de alegria. Oh, isso não levaria a nada de bom. Senti meu rubor deslizar por meu pescoço, correndo por meu rosto.

"Eu não tinha chegado a essa parte ainda," eu murmurei, envergonhado por ter perdido minha compostura tão completamente com um olhar de minha mãe. Era para eu ser um homem, pelo amor de Deus, não um estudante com os olhos arregalados. Eu cancelei minha garganta desnecessariamente. "Perdoe-me. Meu nome é Edward Masen, e esta é a minha mãe."

"Como vai você", a moça disse sem jeito. "Eu sou Bella Swan."

"Bella, você disse isso? Será que esse é o seu nome completo?" minha mãe questionou com uma inclinação de cabeça. _Bella_ parecia perfeito para mim. Incomum, mas talvez as pessoas em Washington fossem um tanto excêntricas?

"Hum, não, é o apelido de Isabella," Bella respondeu com uma voz vacilante. Obviamente, minha mãe a deixou nervosa de uma maneira que eu não tinha. Mais um mistério para provocar a minha curiosidade.

"Bem, é um nome muito bonito de fato," Mamãe declarou com um tom contemplativo em sua voz. Esse tom era perigoso. Bella não pareceu notar.

"Você gostaria de nos acompanhar até em casa para o chá?" minha mãe se ofereceu, e eu olhei para ela, incrédulo. "Talvez possamos te ajudar de alguma maneira."

"Obrigado," Bella suspirou, sorrindo amplamente com gratidão. "Você é muito gentil."

"Bem, todos nós precisamos de um pouco de gentileza de vez em quando, não?" minha mãe sorriu e sua mão enluvada enrolou no meu cotovelo. Ela me cutucou na lateral, sua maneira de dizer-me para oferecer a Bella meu outro braço. "É simplesmente a coisa certa a se fazer."

"Ainda assim, vocês são muito mais gentis do que a maioria," Bella disse, colocando a mão muito timidamente na dobra do meu cotovelo. Mesmo com o meu casaco e o clima de julho, eu podia sentir seu calor.

Nós começamos a caminhar para casa em silêncio. Bella olhou em volta incerta, como se tudo fosse estranho para ela. Washington não poderia ser muito diferente, poderia? Minha mãe falou e falou, tentando fazer conversa fiada, mas eu fiquei olhando disfarçadamente para Bella, e Bella estava claramente perdida em seus próprios pensamentos.

Dentro da nossa casa, Bella pareceu um pouco desconfortável. Certamente, ninguém nunca tinha se sentado no nosso sofá da sala de jeans. Mamãe desapareceu na cozinha, deixando-me sozinho com ela. Sentei-me na cadeira que meu pai quase sempre ocupava e assisti enquanto ela olhava ao redor com curiosidade. Os olhos de Bella correram aos meus e se afastaram rapidamente. Eu provavelmente estava a deixando desconfortável - Eu estava olhando muito para ela - mas eu não conseguia me segurar. Eu queria entendê-la.

Minha mãe se movimentou com a bandeja de chá, e Bella relaxou ligeiramente. "Sua casa é muito bonita."

"Obrigado", disse minha mãe, ocupada com as coisas do chá. "Foi construída logo após o Grande Incêndio".

Bella piscou seriamente. "Isso é fascinante."

Minha mãe preparou o chá de Bella e entregou-o para ela. Ela passou por mim uma xícara, mas eu não bebi imediatamente, muito divertido pela maneira estranha que Bella segurou sua xícara e seu pires.

"Por que você não nos diz como você veio parar aqui?" minha mãe sugeriu, sentada em sua cadeira com sua própria xícara de chá. Bella deu um gole grosseiro e começou a sua história.

"Meus pais morreram a três anos, em Washington. Eles ficaram muito doentes - não havia nada que o médico pudesse fazer. Eu estava velha demais para ser enviada a um orfanato, até então, e eu não tinha para onde ir. Eu não tenho nenhum outro parente, tanto quanto eu sei. Uma mulher mais velha me levou em uma costureira, e eu vivi e trabalhei com ela até que ela faleceu. Não havia nada para mim naquela cidade, então eu peguei um trem... e bem, aqui estou", concluiu hesitante, como se ela achasse que iríamos atirá-la de volta a rua.

Alguma coisa tinha mudado para minha mãe durante o discurso de Bella. Seu rosto tinha amolecido, e ainda assim, havia algo como uma determinação em seus olhos.

"Sinto muito pelos seus pais", disse ela suavemente. "Perdoe-me, mas eu posso perguntar quanto à sua forma de se vestir? Eu não acho que vi alguma menina de calça jeans antes."

O rosto de Bella ficou muito vermelho, e ela brincou com a bainha de sua blusa novamente. "Oh, bem, é mais fácil viajar desta forma. Menos pessoas incomodam quando você está vestida como um homem. Eu, uh... as adaptei para ficarem melhor."

Minha mãe sabia, assim como eu que a história de Bella sobre a roupa não fazia sentido, mas ela não incomodou mais Bella. "Deve ser difícil para uma jovem dama viajar sozinha estes dias."

"Às vezes," Bella murmurou. "Eu me saio muito bem."

Mamãe assentiu. "Bem, ficaremos felizes em te oferecer um lugar para ficar até que você encontre um novo emprego." Pisquei. Ficaremos? Eu já sabia que minha mãe estaria disposta a ajudar a Bella, mas eu pensei que isso envolveria encontrar uma pensão a ela e um trabalho, não oferecer-lhe um quarto. Um quarto. Ela estaria dormindo no fundo do corredor... tão perto...

"Obrigado," Bella disse, sua voz saiu soprosa com surpresa e alívio. " Eu nem sei como retribuir pela sua gentileza."

"Bobagem", minha mãe acenou para ela. "Você não carrega nenhum pertence, então eu suponho que você não tenha nada adequado para vestir durante a sua estadia".

Gostaria de saber sobre isso. Certamente Bella havia herdado as posses de seus pais, e tinha suas próprias coisas, mesmo depois de sua empregadora ter morrido. Por que ela veio para Chicago sem nada? Algo não estava certo em sua história, mesmo.

"Não, não tenho, sinto muito", Bella disse.

"Não precisa se desculpar", respondeu mamãe, evidentemente indiferente, embora eu soubesse que ela deveria estar pensando as mesmas coisas que eu. "Acho que tenho algo adequado. Venha para cima comigo. Edward, você pode arrumar o quarto de hóspedes?"

"É claro", eu respondi automaticamente, surpreso ao ser abordado. Os olhos de Bella cintilaram de volta para mim novamente. Ela ainda me olhava estranho.

Mamãe acompanhou Bella para fora da sala, subindo a escada. Quando elas estavam fora de vista, eu entrei na cozinha, onde a empregada, Annie, estava ocupada conversando com Maria. Eu sabia que elas estavam, sem dúvida, escutando toda a nossa conversa com Bella.

"Mamãe quer que o quarto de hóspedes seja preparado para a nossa hóspede", eu disse a elas, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"A menina irá ficar?" Maria disse, incrédula. Ela sempre foi bastante impertinente para uma empregada, e ela sempre tinha conseguido fugir disso de alguma forma. Suponho que ela fosse praticamente um membro da família agora.

Eu resmunguei. "Sim, ela está hospedada aqui. Ela não tem nenhum lugar para ir."

Maria trocou um olhar com Annie. Eu sabia que elas estavam considerando a natureza da escandalosa decisão da minha mãe, abrigando uma menina estranha, sem conexões. Era bizarro. Eu não tinha idéia de por que minha mãe estava fazendo isso, mas eu estava feliz que ela tivesse. Agora eu tinha mais tempo para desvendar o mistério de Bella Swan e, talvez, entender porque ela capturou minha atenção tão facilmente.

"Acho que vou precisar repensar os planos para o jantar, então," Maria resmungou. "Era para ser bife, mas não temos o suficiente para quatro."

Dei de ombros. "Você vai ter que discutir isso com minha mãe. Tudo o que sei é que preciso que o quarto seja preparado", eu disse claramente a Annie, que finalmente saltou do banco de madeira da cozinha. Ela me lançou um olhar antes de deslizar até a escada de volta para fazer o seu dever.

"O Sr. Masen não ficará satisfeito com tudo isso," Maria murmurou. Ela poderia estar falando sobre os bifes, mas eu sabia que meu pai não iria reagir bem a nossa nova hóspede. Ela teria permissão para ficar, é claro, porque minha mãe sempre conseguia tudo, mas eu esperava que ele não fizesse Bella se sentir indesejada. Mesmo eu duvidando da história que ela nos contou, tive a nítida sensação de que Bella tinha passado por dificuldades o suficiente.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: ***Suspira* Ver o Ed com pensamentos humanos é tãoooo lindo. Ele está tão caidinho pela Bella. Adoro a mãe dele. Me dá até uma dor no coração ao saber que só ele se transformará em vampiro. =/

Obrigado a _D_ por betar rapidamente.

Bem

venho por meio deste avisar antecipadamente que hoje eu vou viajar, então só teremos posts na segunda. *estou indo encontrar a Titinha e a Jane*

Hoje a noite vem Entre Irmãos e segunda tem Lost and Found (O Ultimo Capítulo).

Essa fic ainda tem poucos capitulos postados pela autora, então la não será postada com tanta frequencia como as outras, mas sempre que der eu apareço com mais um.

_Mereço review?_

_Bjus a todas e até hoje a noite com os gêmeos. Nem quero comentar sobre isso. *cof cof*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Três**

Minha mãe ficou trabalhando na cozinha depois de Bella se estabelecer em seu quarto. Eu ainda estava assediando Maria, que estava fazendo tortas de maçã. Eu vivia e respirava por tortas de maçã.

"Edward, pelo amor de Deus, de novo não", suspirou mamãe, tirando rapidamente minha mão fora da bacia de maçãs carameladas. "Maria vai nos deixar um dia, e você será o culpado."

"Nah". Eu mastiguei outra fatia de maçã. "Ela me ama. Não, Maria?"

Maria bufou e colocou a bacia para fora do meu alcance. "Eu te amarei mais se você parar de comer os meus ingredientes."

Mamãe passou por mim para falar diretamente com Maria. "Sinto muito, mas nós temos uma convidada inesperada para o jantar esta noite. Você acha que poderia-?"

"Eu já sei", reclamou Maria. "Quanto tempo é que ela vai ficar?"

"Indefinidamente" Mamãe respondeu com os lábios se contraindo. "Você precisa de alguma ajuda para alterar o menu de hoje à noite?"

Maria olhou. "Alguma idéia do que você quer que eu cozinhe seria bom. Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que você quer que eu faça, se os bifes não forem feitos."

Minha mãe caminhou em torno da cozinha, olhando em armários, mexendo na despensa. Voltou carregando farinha de macarrão e um bloco de queijo.

"E aquele prato de massa de frango que você fez há algumas semanas? O Sr. Masen ficou completamente encantado por ele, e tenho certeza que a Srta. Swan vai adorar."

"Posso fazer", ponderou Maria. "Vai precisar de cebola. E aipo."

"Os Mitchell tem cebolas em seu jardim. Tenho certeza de que poderia pedir uma. Edward, querido, você se importaria de ir ao mercado comprar aipo?"

Concordei, abafando um suspiro. Claro, eu não queria ir ao mercado novamente, especialmente com este calor, mas eu sabia que não tinha escolha.

"E vou perguntar a Srta. Swan se ela gostaria de ir com você. Talvez ela goste da oportunidade de se familiarizar com a cidade."

"Muito bem", eu concordei, apesar de meu estômago ameaçar levantar vôo e me abandonar por completo. Minha mãe estava me forçando a ficar sozinho com Bella. Será que ela tinha alguma idéia de como isso era perigoso? Eu corria o risco de fazer a mim mesmo de tolo. Ou fazer algo completamente inadequado.

Demorei, enrolei, e encontrei minha mãe no corredor. "Por que você a convidou para ficar com a gente?" Perguntei para minha mãe. Eu não estava chateado, eu estava feliz, e eu sabia que minha mãe podia ver isso, embora eu tentasse esconder. Mas eu não entendi. "Ela é uma completa estranha."

"Ela é perfeitamente confiável. Eu acho que ela pode cuidar bem de si mesma, na verdade, mas havia algo sobre ela. Algo que a torna única, embora eu não possa dizer ao certo o que seja", disse ela, e contraiu os lábios com desconfiança . "E eu vi o jeito que você olhou para ela", acrescentou ela presunçosamente. "Você nunca dá tanta atenção a qualquer dama como fez hoje."

"Isso é ridículo", eu disse, embora meu rosto queimasse. "Me parece um súbito ato de confiança receber uma estranha porque você acha que seu filho se sente atraído por ela."

"Talvez", disse ela com um sorriso enigmático: "Mas meus instintos nunca falham."

"Nunca diga nunca", eu murmurei, embora eu não pudesse argumentar. Seus instintos eram mais precisos do que qualquer outro instrumento científico, e parecia que eles tinham algo reservado para mim.

Mamãe se apressou - sempre em ação. Eu marchei até as escadas e fiz com que eu estivesse um pouco apresentável antes de rastejar de volta pelo corredor. Bati de leve na porta de Bella, ansioso para ver seu rosto novamente, como se uma parte de mim esperasse que ela não aparecesse.

Por alguns longos segundos, eu esperei. Em seguida, o trinco clicou, e a porta se abriu. Bella estava diante de mim, um pouco menos incomum em um vestido azul pálido, mas seus cabelos ainda caiam em torno de seus ombros, longos e encantadores, uma inesgotável fonte de tentação. Meus olhos percorreram seu rosto, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

"Vim ver se estava tudo bem – você esteve chorando?" Eu disparei.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela levou a mão direita às pressas a seu rosto. "Oh, sim, mas não é nada", disse ela, completamente casual, e eu sabia que ela estava mentindo para mim. "Eu estou bem."

Eu queria que ela não tivesse que mentir. Essa era a única maneira de ver quem ela realmente era, antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que eu pudesse ficar desapontado. "Posso fazer alguma coisa?"

Seu suspiro e pequeno sorriso era triste. "Obrigado, mas não. Não há nada que possa ser feito."

Desta vez, eu acreditei nela. Sua melancolia me impressionou, sobretudo no paradoxo de força e vulnerabilidade que eu vi nos olhos dela. "Eu lamento ouvir isso. Talvez acompanhar-me em uma missão melhoraria seu humor? Parece que minha mãe esqueceu um ingrediente crucial para o jantar de hoje."

"Parece legal", ela respondeu, enviando uma onda de giros nervosos através do meu estômago. "Dê-me um momento."

"Vou esperar lá embaixo", disse eu, me afastando. Andei pela sala principal, inquieto, enérgico. Eu nunca me senti assim antes.

Minha mãe andou rapidamente, indo para as escadas, mas parou quando me viu. Os cantos de sua boca enrolaram em um sorriso.

"O quê?" Eu gaguejei, sem me preocupar com meu tom. Olhei para meu corpo, me perguntando se eu tinha perdido um botão em algum lugar.

"Nada", Mamãe sacudiu a cabeça. "Você sabe, eu estava começando a me preocupar que você nunca fosse mostrar uma reação normal a qualquer dama. Estou aliviada ao ver que é apenas culpa de sua natureza sensível para censurar."

Eu olhei de cara feia e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. "Isso é normal?"

Mamãe me deu um tapinha na cabeça, rindo, e eu a deixei me alcançar. "Você está nervoso porque quer impressioná-la. É natural. Tente não ficar preocupado com isso, querido."

Ela subiu rapidamente as escadas, e desabei sobre um sofá para esperar, até que ouvi o ruído cuidadoso dos pés de Bella. Eu vi exatamente quando ela apareceu na porta. Ela parecia triste novamente, e eu ofereci-lhe um sorriso largo, na esperança de angariar algum entusiasmo.

Ela sorriu de volta. "Para onde vamos?"

Eu ofereci meu braço, e soltei um suspiro quando ela o tomou. "Ao mercado, naturalmente," eu disse-lhe com um sorriso. "Estamos precisando de aipo, aparentemente."

"Aipo", Bella repetiu enquanto caminhávamos para a porta, soando como se ela nunca tivesse ouvido falar antes de aipo. Eles tinham aipo em Washington? "Você gosta de aipo?"

Certamente, nunca ninguém havia me perguntado se eu gostava de aipo. "Particularmente, não. E você?"

"Não", ela corou, e eu considerei a possibilidade de que ela se sentia tão nervosa quanto eu.

"Você tem alguma postura quanto ao brócolis, então? Eu o acho terrivelmente ofensivo", disse eu, lutando para manter um tom sério. Eu queria fazê-la sorrir e relaxar, porque era isso que as meninas pareciam fazer quando encontravam homens interessantes, e eu queria que Bella me achasse interessante. Interessante e intrigante, e bonito, talvez.

"Eu sou indiferente," Bella respondeu, corando como qualquer estudante, mas com a ponta de um sorriso em torno dos lábios. "O que você _gosta _de comer, então?"

Eu sorri. Sua curiosidade era um bom sinal, não era? "Honestamente, gosto de tudo que tenha açúcar. Eu gosto de todos os doces". Lembrei-me da torta de maçã em casa, e meu estômago roncou.

Bella riu levemente da minha resposta, mas era uma risada distraída, pensativa.

"E você?" Perguntei a ela, tentando manter sua atenção.

"Massa", disse ela. "Qualquer tipo de massa."

"Interessante". Minha mãe estava certa novamente. Eu invejava a facilidade com que ela lia as pessoas, até mesmo estranhos.

"Por que isso é interessante?" Bella perguntou, olhando ao nosso redor. As pessoas estavam olhando para nós, para o cabelo solto nos ombros de Bella e eu sabia pelo aperto de sua mão no meu braço que ela estava consciente.

"Sinceramente? Minha mãe insistiu em mudar o cardápio do jantar quando chegamos em casa". eu menti um pouco. Não faria bem dizer a ela Maria tinha sido forçada a mudar os planos por causa do convidado para o jantar. Isso era inóspito. "Ela jurou que você ia querer massa. Algumas vezes eu me questiono sobre ela..."

Bella olhou para mim. "Sua mãe é muito perceptiva."

Sorri para a atenuação. "Às vezes, assustadoramente perceptiva. Ela sempre parece saber exatamente o que está na minha cabeça, não importa quão duro eu tente esconder isso dela."

"Como o quê?" Bella perguntou. Achei seu cabelo extremamente interessante à luz do sol.

" Ela soube assim que comecei a pensar que eu queria lutar na Guerra. Ela vem fazendo tudo o que pode para me manter aqui desde então. Mas assim que eu fizer 18 anos, provavelmente serei recrutado, e então ela não terá escolha."

Eu disse a ela mais do que eu queria, mas ela não pareceu se importar, e ela não parecia aborrecida. Na verdade, ela parecia fascinada. Ninguém jamais pareceu tão interessado em qualquer coisa que eu tivesse a dizer.

"Por que você quer lutar?" Bella perguntou, os olhos arregalados. Ela estava... com medo de mim? Ela não me conhecia mesmo.

"Quando esta guerra acabar", expliquei, "os homens que lutaram serão os mais honrados do país. Eu não quero ficar para trás e dar a impressão de que sou covarde, ou que alguém diga que eu não suportaria."

"Mas e se você não voltar? Milhões de homens estão morrendo por lá. Você prefere morrer a ser chamado de fraco? Não existe nada que você realmente _queira_ fazer?" Bella perguntou, segurando meu braço, uma pitada de desespero em sua voz.

Eu queria perguntar por que ela se importava, mas eu não perguntei. "Você sempre faz tantas perguntas?"

"Sim", ela declarou com firmeza. "Eu sou curiosa".

Eu empurrei para trás uma risada e encolheu os ombros em resposta às suas perguntas. "Eu realmente nunca soube o que queria. Mas eu quero fazer _alguma coisa_ com a minha vida."

Ela apertou meu braço e sorriu para mim. "Eu acho que você vai."

"Eu espero que você esteja certa", eu respondi, inesperadamente tocado pelo seu voto de confiança. Olhei para cima e vi o mercado se espalhando diante de nós, e eu deixei escapar um suspiro. "Bem, aqui estamos nós."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram drasticamente quando ela examinou a cena. Ela provavelmente nunca viu um mercado tão grande antes, sua curiosidade estava mais do que evidente no modo como os seus olhos percorriam a cena diante de nós.

Eu a levei através do ambiente familiar, deixando seus olhos vaguearem enquanto eu apontava para as barracas dos agricultores.

"Todas essas pessoas estão aqui todos os dias?" Bella perguntou, apavorada.

Parei quando vi algo verde. "Algumas delas", disse distraidamente. Espinafre, alface, repolho... nenhum aipo. Suspirei e continuei. "Alguns só vem aqui ocasionalmente, para procurar fregueses. A maioria dos artesões tem suas próprias lojas."

"Oh". Bella finalmente olhou para mim. "Não existe nada parecido em Washington."

Eu ri de sua surpresa. "Tenho certeza que você perdeu muita coisa lá no meio do nada."

"Sim, acho que perdi", ela respondeu distraidamente. Ela me ajudou a procurar pelo aipo, e o achamos depois de alguns minutos de exploração. Assim que eu o comprei, nós demos uma volta pelo mercado, parando para ver algo quando Bella achava alguma coisa interessante, o que aconteceu muitas vezes. Seu fascínio era um deleite para se assistir.

Segui-a até uma barraca de jóias. Os olhos dela pousaram em uma bandeja de anéis, e a vi fechar os olhos e segurar a borda da mesa, como se fosse desmaiar.

Andei para a frente, colocando a mão em seu ombro, preocupado. Ela estava doente? "Bella? Qual é o problema?"

Seus olhos se abriram, me olhando impotente, e eu percebi que ela não estava doente, ela estava quase chorando. Sobre uma mesa de anéis.

"... Você deixou alguém para trás, não é? Em Washington?" Eu disse quando o pensamento me ocorreu. Bella se encolheu, e essa foi a única resposta que eu precisava. Meu estômago caiu inesperadamente.

"M-mais ou menos" Bella engoliu em seco. "Não estava em meu controle. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer..."

Eu virei meus olhos para o chão, incapaz de olhar para seu rosto devastado por muito tempo."Você estava apaixonada?"

"Sim", ela respirou, batendo-me com o som leve. Meu peito doeu, e eu apertei o ombro dela, como se eu pudesse guardá-la comigo.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu queria...queria que tivesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer..." eu disse, apesar de que eu realmente desejava era uma maneira de fazê-la esquecê-lo.

"Obrigado." Sua mão chegou até o meu punho, ainda parado em seu ombro. "Vamos para casa, sim?"

"É claro", eu engoli, tomando-a pela mão. Isso não era certo, mas ela não brigou comigo, e eu queria estabelecer alguma conexão com essa mulher que poderia ser completamente inacessível.

Talvez os instintos estranhos de minha mãe não funcionassem mais.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Quero agradecer a minhas lindas betas por estarem sempre prontas para me ajudar.

Meninas, como eu disse... essa fic não terá cronograma, pois a autora só postou 5 capítulos até agora. Ela posta com freqüência, mas não semanalmente, então teremos que ter paciência. E como os capítulos são pequenos, eu sempre vou traduzir assim que ela postar.

Bem, espero que vocês estejam gostando. Estou amando ver o Ed com sentimentos humanos... corando e tendo todas aquelas sensações "normais" de um adolescente. Tão lindo.

Mereço uma reviewzinha_ zinha_ zinha?

Bjus

_Ps.: Para quem interessar... hoje ainda teremos __**Entre Irmãos**__..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"Quais são as suas primeiras impressões de Chicago?" Perguntei a Bella enquanto caminhávamos de volta para casa, tentando iniciar uma conversa que não fosse trazer más recordações para ela. Eu carreguei o aipo em uma mão e dei o outro braço para Bella. Sua mão dobrou ordenadamente na dobra do meu cotovelo.

"É uma cidade linda", Bella respondeu, olhando ao seu redor, como se confirmasse. "Muito diferente de qualquer coisa em Washington, mas eu gosto de como tudo parece vivo aqui. É bom ser capaz de andar na rua e ser uma anônima. Todo mundo se mete na vida de todo mundo em Forks".

"Forks?" Eu repeti incrédulo. "É a cidade de onde você é?"

"Sim", Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Você já... ouviu falar dela?"

Eu ri. "Não, nunca. Mas, na verdade, Forks*? É perto de Colheres? Talvez da Cidade dos Talheres?"

_*'Forks' significa 'faca' em inglês. Por isso o trocadilho de colheres e talheres._

Bella revirou os olhos, mas ela sorriu. "Ha Ha".

"Mas, falando sério", eu disse, cutucando ela, "Como é? De onde você veio?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Washington é muito subdesenvolvida. Onde eu sou, na Península Olímpica, é muito pouco desenvolvida. Tem Seattle, é claro, mas depois dela tudo vira principalmente... árvores. Florestas, montanhas, muitas cidades pequenas. E chove o tempo todo. Não é nada como Chicago".

"Você acha que vai sentir falta disso?" Eu me perguntei. Eu adoraria que ela ficasse tão encantada com esta cidade, que ela nunca quisesse sair daqui. Então, logo após a conhecer, eu já queria uma garantia de que ela estaria sempre por perto.

"Eu já sinto falta," Bella disse lentamente, como que pesando as palavras com cuidado. "Mas não há nada para mim em Washington agora".

"E você acha que vai ser feliz em Chicago?" Eu perguntei enquanto estávamos virando na nossa rua.

Seus olhos se focaram em algo quando ela olhou para mim, considerando a sua resposta. "Sim, acho que vou."

"Fico feliz", disse eu, e eu fiz um mau trabalho de esconder o meu entusiasmo com o pensamento.

* * *

Sentamos na sala para a tarde, passando o tempo até o jantar. Normalmente, eu teria recuado para o meu quarto, ou ficaria descansando debaixo da árvore no quintal da frente, mas a atração da presença de Bella permaneceu grande demais para resistir. Ela se sentou na poltrona que ninguém nunca utilizava, parecendo como se ela se sentasse lá todos os dias da sua vida, lendo uma edição mal-tocada de _Jane Eyre_. Pelo que parecia, ela não estava fazendo muito progresso. Eu nunca ouvi o farfalhar de uma página virada em seu canto da sala.

Eu encontrei os olhos de minha mãe quando o som de um motor se aproximou, rugindo violentamente de fora da casa antes de desligar. O sorriso da minha mãe apertou, e nós dois olhamos nervosamente para Bella, que também havia reagido ao tumulto. Meu pai, embora não fosse indelicado, certamente estaria preocupado com as aparências de uma jovem, desconhecida, moça solteira conosco. Eu tinha fé na capacidade da minha mãe de convencer papai a deixar Bella ficar, mas eu me preocupei que ele fosse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa que revelasse o seu desagrado com a perspectiva.

"Esse deve ser seu pai," Mamãe disse distraidamente, olhando pela janela. Ela tentou compor a sua expressão amorosa para Bella, mas não conseguiu muito bem. Quando a porta da frente abriu, mamãe ficou de pé, pronta para receber papai. Eu estava bem preparado para intervir, se minha ajuda fosse necessária. Bella, os olhos dardejando incerto entre nós, também ficou de pé.

Papai caminhou pela sala em sua forma usual, puxando o colarinho e balançando sua maleta. Ele parou na porta quando percebeu que tinha um convidado. Eu tencionei, à espera de sua reação.

Mamãe deu um passo à frente, tomando o controle da situação. Tocando no ombro de Bella, ela virou-se para o papai com um sorriso brilhante. "Edward, querido, essa é Bella Swan. Ela vai ficar conosco por um tempo."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor," Bella disse baixinho, imersa em uma meio-reverência. Sua estranheza era ainda mais agradável para mim, embora eu duvidasse que iria impressionar meu pai. Por um lado, eu tinha visto muitas moças saberem como se comportar em qualquer situação, e eu adorava que Bella não era uma dessas damas. Isso significava que ela não era contaminada pela sociedade, genuína.

Meu pai ofereceu a Bella um aceno cortês antes de olhar de volta para minha mãe para uma explicação, não sem lançar um olhar desconfiado para mim primeiro.

"Você me acompanha até a cozinha, querido?" Mamãe perguntou, pegando no braço do meu pai e o varrendo para fora da sala. "Eu quero que você prove o molho. Eu não tenho certeza se você vai gostar..."

Eu sabia muito bem que meu pai gostaria do molho, já que tínhamos o provado uma semana antes, e fiquei maravilhado com raciocínio rápido de minha mãe.

Bella se afundou em sua cadeira. Seu rosto era fácil de ler, um retrato perfeito da ansiedade, e eu sorri para ela, tentando parecer tranqüilizador.

"Não se preocupe", disse a ela. "Minha mãe decide tudo nesta casa, e meu pai tende a aceitar qualquer coisa que ela queira." Olhei reflexivamente na direção onde meus pais tinham saído, sabendo que, por mais que eu batesse cabeça com meu pai, ele tinha um coração de um homem bom. E ele adorava absolutamente minha mãe. Eles eram muito felizes juntos, e eu esperava ter um dia esse contentamento em minha vida.

Meus olhos se moveram para Bella, cujos olhos olhavam por mim. Uma expressão de saudade sem esperança tinha tomado sua feição de tal forma que eu temi que minhas próprias fantasias nunca chegassem a acontecer.

"Você quer falar sobre isso, Bella?" Eu perguntei, para ambos os motivos egoístas e altruístas. Enquanto eu queria dar-lhe todo o conforto que eu pudesse, eu queria desesperadamente saber o que tinha acontecido em seu passado que a assombrou tão completamente, e superar qualquer outro homem que poderia ter ganhado o seu afeto.

"Mais tarde", foi tudo o que ela disse, e depois de um breve momento de dor, percebi que ela realmente quis dizer 'mais tarde'. É claro que ela não gostaria de falar sobre essas questões quando os meus pais poderiam voltar a qualquer momento.

"Depois do jantar, então", eu sugeri, esperando que ela não pudesse evitar a conversa. "Nós poderíamos ir para uma caminhada, se você quiser."

"Perfeito", Bella concordou, e ela não parecia infeliz com a perspectiva. Talvez ela confiasse em mim seus segredos, afinal. Eu estudei seu rosto pensativo e soube instintivamente que o que tinha acontecido para que esta menina tão triste, não tinha sido culpa dela.

O sino do jantar soou, interrompendo o momento de tranquilidade. Bella se assustou e olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso, perplexa.

"O jantar está pronto", expliquei e ela se levantou, aceitando meu braço oferecido.

"Vocês tem um sino para o jantar?" Bella perguntou, como se ela estivesse familiarizada com o conceito. Talvez isso fosse comum para definir as refeições? Nós não tínhamos esse luxo, já que meu pai chegava em horários imprevisíveis do trabalho.

"Nós geralmente estamos espalhados pela casa nos horários das refeições. É o jeito mais fácil de nos reunir à mesa", expliquei.

"Oh". Isto pareceu satisfazê-la, pois ela não disse mais nada quando entramos na sala de jantar. Embora não fosse necessariamente minha função, eu puxei a cadeira de Bella para ela. Algo me dizia que ela não tinha sido muitas vezes tratada com o respeito e cuidado que ela merecia, e eu queria mostrar isso a ela.

"Eu espero que não se importe, Bella, mas nós não fazemos coisas muito formalmente por aqui," Mamãe disse, passando o prato principal.

"Nem um pouco. Eu não estou acostumada a um ambiente formal desse jeito. Eu iria certamente fazer o papel de boba," Bella admitiu, confirmando um pouco mais do que eu já suspeitava sobre ela.

"Melhor ainda, então," Papai falou, o que me surpreendeu. Eu esperava que ele se comportasse como um típico advogado esta noite - interrogativo e ameaçador. "Eu costumo fazer papel de bobo também."

Olhei para mamãe, perguntando quem era esse homem e o que ele tinha feito com meu pai. Mamãe simplesmente sorriu e encolheu os ombros, e eu olhei de volta para Bella, que tinha relaxado de forma significativa.

"Então, Bella", meu pai disse: "minha esposa me disse que você veio de Washington. O que a traz a Chicago?"

Estremeci. Aparentemente, ele queria apenas quebrar o gelo para o interrogatório.

"Eu estou apenas procurando por um novo começo. Não havia nada que me prendesse em Washington," Bella disse, simplesmente, não oferecendo muito em termos de informação, mas eu tinha certeza de que minha mãe havia dito ao meu pai toda a história.

"Eu estou surpreso por você não ter ido para um lugar mais glamuroso. Por que não a ensolarada Califórnia?" Papai perguntou, como se fosse uma conversa educada, quando eu conhecia muito bem esse tom. Ele estava em busca de respostas. Tentei imaginar Bella, na Califórnia, em uma praia de areia, e não consegui.

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu não me dou bem com o sol. E eu não sou realmente uma garota glamurosa. Eu prefiro... me misturar", disse ela baixinho, e eu pude ver o quanto ela desejava misturar-se agora.

"Eu também", eu concordei, na esperança de tirar um pouco da tensão para fora dela, e queria dizer a ela, de alguma maneira, que eu gostava dela como ela era.

O resto do jantar passou com uma conversa leve e tranquila. Meu pai falou sobre o seu dia de trabalho, como de costume, e minha mãe respondeu o que ela tinha feito em casa, seguido pelas fofocas diárias, o que papai gostava mais do que minha mãe. Bella, inexplicavelmente, parecia achar tudo muito interessante, mesmo que ela não pudesse reconhecer qualquer um dos nomes que eram citados, ou saber as coisas sobre a prática da lei.

Assim que a mesa foi limpa e os meus pais tinham recuado para a sala, eu lembrei Bella de sua promessa de uma caminhada. Ela concordou com calma, e logo estávamos passeando pela rua. O bairro estava calmo e tranquilo com a aproximação do crepúsculo. As crianças estavam ao ar livre para mais algumas horas de jogo antes de dormir, e os adultos relaxavam nas varandas, desfrutando da brisa da tarde. Esta sempre era a minha hora favorita do dia, e Bella parecia gostar, também, olhando à sua volta com interesse.

Bella permaneceu quieta, no entanto, e eu me perguntei se ela _queria_ falar comigo sobre aquilo. Talvez, na minha vontade de conhecê-la melhor, eu tinha assumido que Bella queria compartilhar sobre ela mesma comigo, como eu queria que ela fizesse isso. _Este é exatamente o tipo de coisa que meu pai iria fazer_, percebi com um choque de horror.

"Você não tem que falar se você não quiser", disse a Bella, esperando que ela não se sentisse pressionada a dizer-me qualquer coisa que ela preferia guardar para si mesma. "Eu apenas pensei que... ajudaria."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, e eu pensei que ela iria escolher ficar quieta, mas para minha surpresa, ela falou.

"Nós éramos namorados de infância," Bella disse-me, torcendo a mão livre em sua saia. Meu coração apertou na confirmação de um outro homem em sua vida, e eu esperei impacientemente para saber se ele ainda tinha o seu coração.

Bella continuou, não encontrando meus olhos, "Nós sempre planejamos nos casar, mas seus pais não me aprovavam. Eles queriam alguém mais... sofisticada para seu filho. Então eles o mandaram para a escola particular, obrigando-o a me deixar para trás. Ele pensou que ficaria tudo bem... ele disse que iria para garantir que tivéssemos a melhor vida possível juntos. Meus pais morreram enquanto ele estava lá... eu tive que começar a trabalhar, e essa definitivamente não era o tipo de mulher que os pais dele aceitariam. Quando ele voltou para casa, ele estava acompanhado de uma linda loira. Nós nunca mais nos falamos."

Eu bufei silêncio, apertando os meus dentes com a fúria que eu sentia em relação a esse nada-de-bom que tinha sido tão indigno, tão vaidoso, tão _tolo_ por abandonar Bella por uma mulher que ele achou mais adequada às aparências. Eu queria dizer todas essas coisas, mas Bella não precisava testemunhar a extensão da minha raiva. Ela precisava da bondade que tinha sido negada a ela pelo homem que ela confiava.

"Sinto muito, Bella", eu disse suavemente, pegando sua mão na minha, e depois, incapaz de resistir. "Mas ele não merecia você."

"Por que você acha isso?", perguntou ela, e ela não tirou sua mão.

Eu pesei as minhas palavras por apenas um momento. "Ele devia ter lutado por você. Eu teria."

Quando ela ficou em silêncio por muito tempo, eu espreitei o rosto de Bella para encontrá-lo com um rubor de uma cor intensa. Eu tinha sido muito ousado. Agora era hora de recuar.

"Qual era o nome dele?" Eu perguntei, voltando ao tema em questão. Um momento depois, eu queria não ter perguntado. Eu _queria_ saber o nome dele?

"Jacob Black," ela disse com um tom de dor.

"Bem, ele não servia para você." Me arrependi de perguntar, e odiava que ele ainda tivesse afeto o suficiente dela para causar-lhe algum dano. "A pessoa certa faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse, sem questionar".

"Eu sei disso agora," Bella respondeu suavemente.

"Ótimo". O que mais eu poderia dizer? Como eu poderia dar qualquer conforto a ela?

"Aquele é o hospital?" Bella perguntou abruptamente. Segui seus olhos para o prédio do outro lado da rua e franzi a testa. A menina não reconhecia um hospital quando via um? Que necessidade tinha ela de ir a um hospital? Ela estava doente? Ela parecia perfeitamente saudável.

"Bem, é bom saber disso." Bella não ofereceu nenhuma explicação, e eu não perguntei, sabendo que ela não iria me dizer. Eu iria ficar mais atento a ela. Se ela estivesse doente, os sinais logo apareceriam, e se ela não estivesse, e desejasse visitar o hospital por algum outro motivo, eu iria estar ciente no momento em que ela tentasse sair de casa desacompanhada.

Para um passeio que tinha prometido respostas, ele tinha me dado muitas perguntas. Agora era a hora de processar a informação que eu recebi e esperar por mais informações.

"Está ficando escuro", disse, dirigindo-a na direção de casa. "Vamos para casa."

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**__ Me desculpem a demora. Essa semana foi minha formatura *\o/* e também aproveitei para pegar uma gripe quase incurável (hohohoho), mas aqui estou eu novamente. Quero só deixar claro que eu nunca abandonaria uma tradução ou um compromisso, só no caso de uma emergência. Eu amo muito tudo isso. Kkkkkkkkk_

_Eu também estava sentindo muita dor de cabeça ao passar mais de meia hora na frente do PC... e ontem fiz um exame e descobri que meu grau aumentou 1 e meio de um lado e um do outro, tanto para perto quanto para longe. To ficando cega de tanto vício. Hahahaha. E meus óculos só chegam segunda feira. =O_

_O próximo capítulo é o ultimo postado pela autora, mas ela posta com freqüência, então vamos aguardar._

_Estou terminando de traduzir 'Existência e Essência' que é o POV Bella de 'Bonne Foi' e postarei até o final de semana. Mas eu queria uma coisinha: Uma review. _

_Bjus _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco****  
**  
"Um ..."

Mamãe, papai e eu ficamos olhando nossas ocupações solitárias até Bella com uma expressão hesitante.

"Se vocês me dão licença, eu acho que vou para a cama cedo. Foi um longo dia," Bella continuou, encontrando apenas os olhos de minha mãe. Minha intuição cintilou. Bella estava planejando _algo,_ e se seus ombros tensos fossem qualquer indicação, o plano não era dormir.

"Claro, você deve estar muito cansada. Durma bem, criança".

Meu pai e eu nos levantamos enquanto Bella se foi, dando espaço a ela. Ela ficou olhando para nós, assustada, antes de corar profundamente e correr para fora da sala.

"Jovem estranha, não é?" Papai murmurou quando ele se sentou com seu jornal.

Eu o olhei. "Ela teve uma vida muito diferente em Washington. Você não pode culpá-la por isso."

Meu pai baixou o jornal, piscando para mim e meu desabafo. "Eu nunca disse que havia algo de errado com ela, Edward. O que deu em você?"

Eu franzi os lábios.

"Acho que nosso filho tem tido fantasias com nossa hóspede", sugeriu minha mãe com um sorriso. Ela não olhou para cima do seu tricô, mas o meu pai fez uma careta.

"Eu espero que você se comporte de uma forma cavalheiresca, filho. Não seria gentil se você ficasse se divertindo com uma convidada em nossa própria casa."

Eu olhei para ele. "_Me divertindo?_ Eu nunca - Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de - de -" Eu parei com um suspiro e apertei a minha cabeça. "Eu acho que a Srta. Swan teve a idéia certa. Vou para a cama."

Minha mãe riu e me seguiu até as escadas. _Traidora._ Não havia absolutamente nada de engraçado nas insinuações do meu pai, e Bella merecia mais respeito do que seus comentários lhe proporcionavam. _Estranha_. Isso era exatamente o tipo de palavra que meu pai reservava para as pessoas que ele considerava abaixo de nós.

Eu me protegi no meu quarto, mas eu não me preparei para a cama. Senti-me muito inquieto, e eu estava certo, tanto quanto eu poderia estar apenas por instinto, que Bella não estava dormindo, quer dizer, mesmo que a luz em seu quarto estivesse desligada. A intuição me disse, também, que seus planos tinham algo a ver com o interesse dela no hospital. Eu tinha a intenção de ficar acordado até que eu estivesse certo de que ela tinha adormecido, mesmo que isso significasse que meus olhos estariam abertos até a madrugada.

Sentei-me na minha cama, no escuro, simplesmente ouvindo, por algum tempo. Eu ouvi meu pai andar pelo corredor não muito tempo depois enquanto eu me sentei, sempre indo para a cama cedo e acordando cedo. Pelas seguintes horas, no andar de cima, apenas o som de meu pai roncando era ouvido. Eventualmente, mamãe apareceu, escurecendo as luzes enquanto passava. A porta do quarto de meus pais foi fechada, e tudo estava calmo novamente.

Meus olhos estavam ficando cansados quando ouvi o lento rangido de uma porta se abrindo, e minúsculos passos penetraram as escadas acarpetadas. Eu deixei imediatamente o meu quarto e a segui. Ela tinha deixado a porta aberta, e eu espreitei pelo quarto, encontrando a cama intacta. Era como eu suspeitava - ela nunca tinha intenção de ir dormir.

Fazendo um grande esforço para ficar em silêncio, eu escapei para baixo. Bella estava sobre a mesa no foyer, estudando o jornal que meu pai tinha deixado para trás. Que estranho. Se ela quisesse tanto ler o jornal, tudo o que tinha a fazer era pedir.

Ela estava tão absorta em sua leitura que ela não me ouviu chegando. Logo a curiosidade me dominou, e eu tive que falar.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Eu mantive a voz calma para não acordar meus pais, mas eu ainda consegui fazer Bella e assustar e deixar cair o jornal em quando ela se virou para mim.

"Eu não conseguia dormir", disse ela rapidamente, contraindo os dedos contra a mesa. Ela usava as roupas do dia, e eu tive que sorrir pela sua transparência.

"Eu entrei em seu quarto. Sua cama está feita, e você ainda está vestida. Não parece nem que você tentou dormir", eu indiquei.

"Eu fiz a minha cama e coloquei minhas roupas quando eu levantei," Bella pressionou levemente. Eu estava um pouco insultado que ela pensasse que eu poderia acreditar nessa desculpa.

"Diga-me a verdade, Bella. Onde você vai?" Eu perguntei. Não, eu estava implorando a ela para me dizer, e talvez fosse o meu desespero evidente que a fez falar a verdade.

"Ao hospital", ela suspirou, não oferecendo mais nada. Ela abaixou a cabeça, e eu tive que dar um passo mais perto para ver seu rosto na escuridão.

"Por quê?" Por que uma jovem, aparentemente saudável queria visitar um hospital no meio da noite, e por que ela preferia ir sozinha do que ter um acompanhante? Era absurdo.

"Eu preciso falar com alguém que trabalha lá," Bella disse vagamente.

"Você está doente, Isabella?" Eu perguntei, incapaz de engolir a questão por mais tempo.

Bella balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Não, claro que não. Acontece que a pessoa que eu preciso falar é um médico, mas esse não é o motivo..."

Quem ela poderia querer ver que ela não iria querer que eu ou meus pais soubéssemos? Seus olhos se mantiveram baixos, e eu tive que avançar novamente para tentar encontrar alguma pista em sua expressão. Não tinha nada.

"É ele?" Eu finalmente perguntei com medo. "Jacob?"

O rosto de Bella se contorceu estranhamente. "Não, eu não sei nem mesmo onde ele está agora."

"Quem é que você vai ver, então?" Insisti, me perguntando quem poderia ser pior do que Jacob. Ela poderia estar envolvida em algo desagradável, algo _ilegal_? Eu não poderia imaginar isso. Certamente ela não estava.

"Um velho amigo da família. Ele pode ser capaz de me ajudar." Ainda assim, ela se recusou a dar um nome, mas parecia ser uma resposta sincera.

"Você não pode ir sozinha, e especialmente não a esta hora", disse a ela se sentisse segura vagando à noite em Washington, mas Chicago era um lugar completamente diferente. "Por que você não vai durante o dia, afinal?"

"Eu não sei onde ele vive", admitiu Bella com um traço de timidez ", mas sei que ele trabalha à noite no hospital. Este é o único momento em que eu posso encontrá-lo. Tenho que ir."

Eu suspirei, sabendo que eu não poderia argumentar para tirá-la de seu plano. "Pelo menos deixe-me ir com você. É perigoso."

"Eu preciso falar com ele sozinha, Edward," Bella insistiu.

Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, não gostando do som _disso_."Eu espero do lado de fora então, mas eu vou com você. Você não vai passear pelas ruas de Chicago a essa hora sozinha."

Bella fez uma careta para mim, enquanto ela deliberava. "Tudo bem. Mas se seus pais perceberem que saímos, você fica responsável de inventar uma explicação para eles."

"Se você realmente está indo visitar um amigo da família, não vejo porque nós não possamos dizer a verdade", eu respondi.

"Certo," Bella murmurou, se dirigindo para a porta. Eu não gostava de seu comportamento evasivo. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa, e eu me preocupava que isso pudesse tirá-la da minha vida - tão cedo, quando eu tinha apenas começado a conhecê-la.

Nós fomos para a noite escura, correndo pelas ruas vazias de uma forma que duas pessoas respeitáveis não estariam a esta hora - especialmente um homem solteiro e uma jovem mulher. Bella _tentou _liderar o caminho, mas ela obviamente não lembrava o percurso. Várias vezes, ela tentou tomar um caminho errado, e isso só aumentou a minha convicção de que eu precisava estar com ela nesse passeio.

"Quem é esse seu amigo?" Eu tentei perguntar enquanto estávamos a um quarteirão de distância do edifício. Talvez ela daria mais respostas agora que ela tinha conseguido o que queria.

"Seu nome é Carlisle," ela respondeu simplesmente.

Eu fiz uma careta. "Como você o conheceu?"

"Ele era o médico de nossa cidade por um tempo," Bella forneceu. "Ele não gostava da vida de interior, então ele voltou para a cidade".

Algo como isso não acrescentava nada. "E como você sabia que ele estaria aqui?"

Bella levou muito tempo para responder. "Hum... bem, ele manteve contato com algumas pessoas na cidade. A notícia se espalha, você sabe."

"Certo. E o que a faz ter tanta certeza que ele está _nesse_ hospital?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o edifício antes que ela parasse.

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Eu estou supondo".

Eu queria suspirar e balançar a cabeça, mas eu duvidava que faria qualquer impacto sobre Bella. "Espero que tenha acertado."

Bella me ignorou e entrou no hospital. Eu a segui com meu nariz enrugado, em resposta imediata ao mau cheiro que nos cumprimentou. Eu esperava que Bella não ficasse conversando com esse amigo dela por muito tempo. Ela passou diretamente pelo berçário, chefiada por um enfermeiro confiante, e eu perdi sua atenção. Só porque este era um hospital isso não significava que ele era seguro, os criminosos poderiam adoecer da mesma forma que os cavalheiros.

"Com licença", Bella gritou. A enfermeira, uma morena um pouco mais velha do que nós nos olhou com surpresa. "Eu estou procurando pelo Dr. Cullen, ele está aqui?"

A enfermeira estudou nós dois, sem dúvida, se perguntando o que diabos nós dois estávamos fazendo a essa hora.

"Lá em cima," ela finalmente disse.

"Espere aqui. Por favor," Bella disse, e eu relutantemente concordei. Eu não gostei disso, mas eu não estava em posição de discutir. Eu tive sorte de ela concordar em me acompanhar aqui.

A enfermeira ficou olhando para mim enquanto Bella desapareceu de vista. Eu brinquei com meus punhos da camisa, nervoso sob o seu olhar. Ela tinha o ar de um professor de escola pronto para atacar com uma régua todos os estudantes mal-comportados.

"Vocês são parentes do Dr. Cullen?" ela finalmente perguntou.

"Er, não. Eu não o conheço", eu respondi sem jeito.

A enfermeira inclinou a cabeça. "E a menina?"

"Ela diz que o Dr. Cullen é um amigo de sua cidade natal", disse eu, depois hesitei. Eu não deveria interrogar uma mulher, mas eu queria muito saber mais sobre o misterioso doutor. "O Dr. Cullen está aqui há muito tempo?"

"Um par de anos", disse ela. "Talvez três."

Hesitei por tempo suficiente para que ela se virasse para ir embora. "Se eu pudesse perguntar" Eu disse às pressas, retomando a sua atenção: "Como ele é?"

A enfermeira franziu os lábios e se aproximou, olhando ao seu redor antes de inclinar-se para perto "Ele é muito estranho", disse ela em voz baixa. "Ele é o nosso mais jovem médico, muito bonito, mas ele não se comporta como um homem jovem deveria. Na verdade, ele pede sempre o turno da noite. A maioria dos nossos médicos fazem de tudo para evitá-lo. Ele nunca fala de ninguém, nem amigos, nem família. Pelo que eu posso dizer, ele não socializa com todos. Vocês dois são as primeiras pessoas saudáveis que já vieram procurar por ele."

"Muito estranho, na verdade", murmurei, a deixando ir para não perguntas ainda mais. "Obrigado, menina."

"Você é bem-vindo. Você pode esperar pela jovem perto da frente, senhor. Alguns de nossos pacientes vagueiam à noite, e eles não estão totalmente sãos."

"Obrigado pelo aviso," eu disse, já bastante nervoso. A enfermeira voltou ao seu trabalho, e eu lutei entre ficar onde eu estava a esperar por Bella e fazer como eu tinha sido avisado. Eventualmente, eu não agüentei meus nervos e me dirigi para a frente. Certamente o médico iria acompanhá-la até em baixo para garantir sua segurança.

Parado perto da saída, eu contemplei o mistério do Dr. Cullen. Por que um homem supostamente jovem e bonito iria tão longe de seu caminho para evitar a sociedade? Claramente, essa era sua intenção. Será que ele não queria procurar uma esposa? Ele estava... esperando por alguém?

Bella tinha me dito que ela amou um homem chamado Jacob Black, e que ele havia quebrado seu coração, mas poderia haver mais histórias, ou uma outra história completamente diferente? O Dr. Cullen tinha sido mais para ela do que um médico da cidade, e ela poderia ser mais para ele?

Perdido em tais pensamentos, eu parei quando Bella retornou.

"Obrigado por esperar", disse ela, e eu levantei a cabeça para achá-la sozinha. O Dr. Cullen não tinha descido as escadas com ela. Isso não me pareceu o comportamento de um pretendente ou um amigo.

"Ele foi capaz de ajudar?" Perguntei-lhe, incapaz de vocalizar todas as perguntas que eu realmente queria fazer.

"Sim", disse ela, já fazendo o seu caminho para fora. Eu segui atrás dela, observando suas mechas de cabelo voarem contra a traseira de seu pescoço pálido. Minha mãe ajudou-a a se vestir em um estilo convencional antes do jantar. "Ele vai me ajudar a procurar algum tipo de emprego e um lugar para ficar."

Um lugar para ficar? Com ele? "Você já tem um lugar para ficar", disse eu, dando um passo para perto dela. Eu me perguntava se eu soei tão ranzinza como eu me sentia.

"Mas eu não posso ficar com sua família para sempre. Eu não quero abusar da bondade deles", disse ela com os olhos baixos.

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente, ansioso para a livrar de todas as idéias de ela deixar a nossa casa. "Nós _queremos_ que você fique." Talvez eu estivesse tomando liberdades, meu pai provavelmente estaria mais que feliz em passar sua responsabilidade a outra pessoa. _Eu_ queria que ela ficasse, no entanto, e eu passei a vida inteira sacrificando o que eu queria em nome das expectativas do meu pai.

Bella olhou para mim com olhos tristes e surpresos. "Mas você mal me conhece."

Dei de ombros, aceitando, mas não havia como negar a minha paixão instantânea. "Eu sinto como se te conhecesse desde sempre."

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira," Bella disse. Ela assistiu seus pés andarem através do chão, e eu me esforcei para compreender a sua expressão. "Mas esse tipo de coisa me assusta ..."

Meu coração apertou com o pensamento de Bella temendo alguma coisa, especialmente a mim. Eu peguei a mão dela, precisando cimentar nossa ligação, eu sabia o que ambos sentíamos. "Eu não quero que você tenha medo." Eu já estava sonhando com o namoro, uma proposta de casamento, uma pequena casa para nós. Eu queria que ela desejasse essas coisas tanto quanto eu.

Bella não sorriu, mas sua mão apertou meus dedos. "Vou tentar não ter", disse ela, e eu sabia que iria fazê-la cumprir essa promessa.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **Meninas, espero que tenham gostado. Agora estamos aguardando a autora postar. Eu amo essa fic.

Eu queria esclarecer algumas coisas. Nós temos fics aqui que estão "paradas", mas não por nossa culpa... na verdade, estamos aguardando as autoras postarem. As fics são:

-The Arrangement

-Resident Geek

-Sexo e Outros Hábitos do Meu Colega de Quarto

-Anatomy of a Human.

Assim que as _autoras_ postarem estaremos traduzindo e postando, então não e preocupem com isso. _Repetindo_: As fics não estão paradas. Algumas vezes elas demoram, mas sempre mando emails enchendo o saco delas. Ahahaah

Obrigado por ler e se der... deixa uma review

=)

PS.: Hoje a noite tem _Mulherengo_... amanhã tem _Entre Irmãos_... aguardem

\o


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

"Acho que preciso encontrar um emprego." Bella anunciou na manhã depois que tinhamos visitado seu amigo médico.

"Um trabalho?" Eu repeti, incerto sobre o que isso significava.

"Uh, trabalho. Um emprego. Eu não posso depender da bondade da sua família para sempre".

Sentei-me ereto no sofá, balançando minha cabeça. "Claro que você pode. No mínimo, você pode depender da _minha_ bondade".

A expressão de Bella ficou maravilhosamente suave e terna. Mais do que tudo, eu queria beijar sua boca ligeiramente sorridente.

"Eu acredito em você, Edward, é claro. Mas... meus pais me educaram para ser independente, para cuidar de mim mesma. Eu tenho que tentar. Você entende?"

Olhei para seus olhos determinados, que olhavam para mim do outro lado da mesa de café e eu soube que não haveria como discutir com ela. Tanto quanto o pensamento de Bella longe de casa e trabalhando longas horas me frustrava, eu também a adorava um pouquinho mais por sua determinação.

"Tudo bem. Mas eu vou com você." Eu insisti, estremecendo ao pensar em todas as pessoas lá fora que poderiam tirar proveito desta menina, que, com toda a sua força e obstinação, mantinha um ar de ingenuidade que lhe causaria problemas um dia.

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer isso sozinha, mas tudo bem. Eu não vou dizer não para a sua companhia".

"Espero que não." Eu disse bem-humorado. Sua risada era uma doce recompensa. "Além disso, eu preciso ter certeza de que você não acabe em uma fábrica em qualquer lugar."

Bella revirou os olhos para mim. "Vamos embora, sim?"

E assim começou, três dias no calor escaldante de Chicago em julho, percorrendo as ruas procurando por sinais de ajuda. Eu a distrai em cada oportunidade. Interrompendo-a em exposições de lojas, arrastando-a para um parque, levando-a para almoçar: fiz o meu melhor para tirá-la de sua busca. Bella deve ter percebido o que eu estava fazendo, mas não disse nada – rindo, talvez, do meu desejo egoísta de mantê-la para mim. No fundo eu sabia que era possível que Bella não _quisesse_ ficar com minha família por tempo indeterminado, mas eu preferia aceitar sua desculpa de querer ser independente.

O universo parecia conspirar comigo em manter Bella longe de um emprego remunerado. Até o final do primeiro dia eu duvidava que ela acharia algo. Todos as lojas, restaurantes e hotéis a rejeitaram, e eu comecei a suspeitar da razão, mas eu mantive minha boca fechada.

"Eu nunca vou encontrar nada." Bella lamentou. "Talvez eu _devesse _tentar as fábricas".

"Não, absolutamente não." Eu disse, guiando-a pela calçada - em direção à minha casa. "Eu a proíbo de trabalhar em tal lugar".

Bella virou sua cabeça. "O que há de errado com fábricas? Muita gente respeitável trabalha nelas".

Deixei escapar uma respiração rápida através do meu nariz. "Não estou sendo esnobe, Bella. Trabalho em fábrica é exaustivo e perigoso, e você terá que trabalhar do amanhecer até o anoitecer. Eu não quero isso para você, e tenho a impressão que você também não quer isso".

"Bem, não especialmente, não." Admitiu Bella, envergonhada. "Mas eu quero fazer alguma coisa. Eu detesto não poder me sustentar".

"Sabe, qualquer garota sensata estaria procurando um marido, ao invés de um emprego." Eu apontei. Eu estava pescando descaradamente. Eu queria ouvir que ela não tinha essa intenção, ou, melhor ainda, que o único homem com quem ela teria vontade de fazer isso estava em pé ao lado dela.

Em vez de dar-me o que queria, Bella bufou. "E você acha que minhas chances são quais? Quem iria me querer?"

"Eu iria." Eu disse, certo de que ela acreditaria que eu estava brincando, o que eu estava, até certo ponto... mas, _Deus_, como eu gostava de pensar nisso.

"Oh? Isso é uma proposta?" Sua sobrancelha levantada disse muito mais do que suas palavras.

"Sim." Talvez ela me levasse a sério.

Bella bufou, andando mais rápido. "Puxa, obrigada".

"Isso é um sim?" Eu forcei, querendo algo, _qualquer coisa_ dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, rindo de mim. "Sim, com certeza".

"Vou cobrar isso de você." Eu disse, já fantasiando com o dia em que eu ficaria de joelhos e pediria a mão dela... Nesse meio tempo, eu estava começando a pensar em maneiras de conquistá-la. Lugares onde eu poderia levá-la, se ela simplesmente concordasse em me acompanhar. E quando, depois do jantar naquela noite, minha mãe mencionasse ter esquecido o baile anual dos Benedict, eu sabia o que queria fazer.

No final do segundo dia eu podia sentir a frustração de Bella com sua busca por um emprego. Não ajudou que estávamos os dois encharcados de suor dos nossos esforços do dia.

"Eu me pergunto por que ninguém me quer, afinal? Eu nunca tive qualquer dificuldade em encontrar trabalho antes. E como eu posso ser extremamente qualificada para cozinhar e limpar?" Ela disse enfurecida. "Ou muito jovem? Você poderia pensar que, quando se trata desse tipo de trabalho, uma jovem seria melhor!"

Eu suspirei. Eu esperava não ter que explicar o problema para ela.

"O quê?" Ela exigiu.

"Eu suponho que este não seja o caso em Washington," comecei com relutância, "mas muitos empregadores tentam preencher essas vagas com os negros. Eles podem pagar-lhes menos".

Bella olhou para mim, perplexa. "Mas isso não está certo!"

"Não, não está. Mas, infelizmente, essa é a maneira que é".

No final do terceiro dia eu podia ver a derrota nos olhos de Bella. As rejeições de hoje foram particularmente brutais.

"Posso convencê-la a desistir agora?" Eu perguntei. Estávamos especialmente sujos, atormentados com o cansaço de três dias difíceis, um atrás do outro.

"Sim, eu acho que você provavelmente pode." Bella suspirou. Seus dedos empurraram as pontas livres de seu cabelo para longe do seu rosto. Mesmo ela tentando, ela não conseguia colocar seu cabelo ao estilo rígido do nosso tempo, e eu adorava isso. Às vezes, quando uma brisa os soprava, uma de suas mechas pastava meu rosto e a sensação leve ameaçava me dominar.

"Graças a Deus." Eu disse em resposta às suas palavras, mas meus pensamentos ainda estavam em seu cabelo, e na mão que ela tinha usado para escová-lo de volta, e na forma como seu corpete apertava em seu peito quando ela levantava o braço. Limpei minha garganta. "Está quente demais para isso".

"Você se ofereceu para vir." Soou como uma acusação.

"Para evitar que você arrumasse problemas." Eu me defendi. " E foi bom eu ter vindo! Você tropeçou quatro vezes hoje, e se eu não tivesse te segurado na última vez, você teria rachado a cabeça".

Suas bochechas floresceram com a cor rosa. "Eu sou apenas um pouco desajeitada, isso é tudo".

Eu ri. "Eu me esqueci de mencionar o corte com o papel? E o jarro de água que você derrubou? E o carro que quase passou por cima de você? Você é como um ímã para os problemas!"

O rosto dela caiu e eu me perguntei se eu a tinha ofendido. Mas um olhar em seus olhos me disse que ela não estava nem um pouco irritada comigo.

"O que há de errado, Bella? Eu não entendi você".

"Só tenho vergonha da minha falta de jeito tão eloqüentemente detalhada." Ela murmurou. "E quanto a você? Certamente você tem suas falhas, também".

Resolvi não pressionar a questão. "Minha mãe sempre diz que eu penso demais".

Bella sorriu abertamente, voltando-se para mim novamente. "Hmm, eu posso ver isso. Eu não acho que isso é uma coisa ruim, no entanto".

"Não?" Senti uma abertura, e eu não estava disposto a desperdiçá-la. "E se eu estivesse pensando em você?"

Bella pareceu sentir a gravidade do meu tom. "Isso... não seria ruim também".

"Sério?" Deixei escapar um suspiro. "Porque estou falando sério, Bella. Eu nunca pensei que conheceria alguém cuja companhia eu gostasse mais do que a minha, mas esses últimos dias... quanto mais te conheço, mais quero estar perto de você".

Percebi imediatamente que eu não tinha sido tão eloqüente quanto eu esperava, mas o jeito que ela estava olhando para mim me deixou ainda mais ousado. Minhas mãos se moveram, possuídas pela minha paixão impossível, para tocar seu rosto corado. Seus olhos se lançaram ao redor do meu rosto, finalmente fixando em meus olhos.

"Edward..."

E porque eu estava com medo de que ela me pedisse para me afastar, eu me inclinei e a beijei. Eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém além da minha mãe antes, e era sobre a bochecha, mas isso... isso era realmente alguma coisa. Eu sabia que, não importava quanto tempo eu vivesse, eu nunca esqueceria a suavidade de seus lábios.

Claro que, enquanto eu estava descobrindo o quanto eu queria beijar Bella uma e outra vez, percebi que ela não estava beijando de volta.

Com esse duro despertar, eu deixei cair minhas mãos e me afastei.

"Sinto muito - eu sei que é muito cedo para isso, mas eu -"

"Está tudo bem." Ela interrompeu, e eu espiei seu rosto. Ela sorriu um pouco e pegou a minha mão. "Eu não me importo".

Um sorriso incontrolavelmente cresceu no meu rosto. Minha exuberância divertiu Bella, eu poderia dizer, mas eu não senti vergonha. Bella deveria saber que eu era louco por ela. Se as sufragistas* eram confiáveis, afinal, isso a fazia uma mulher que tomava suas próprias decisões - por isso ela precisva saber as opções que ela tinha, ela teria que optar por um marido.

_*__Sufragista__ = Feminista: Mulher que luta pelos seus direitos. Ele considera Bella assim, pois ela não age como as mulheres submissas dessa época._

Caminhamos em um silêncio pacífico. Bella caiu em um de seus humores pensativos e eu tentei não interromper. Como ela relutantemente me disse, ela tinha sido magoada por um homem no passado. Aquela ferida levaria um tempo para cicatrizar, e ela ficaria sem dúvida sombria e pensativa, por vezes, até que qualquer pensamento desse sofrimento fosse varrido da sua mente. Nesse meio tempo, eu mostraria a ela como um verdadeiro homem ama uma mulher - com paciência e devoção.

E foi aí que me lembrei do meu plano.

"Bella?" Eu esperei até que tivesse sua total atenção. "Há um baile amanhã. Você gostaria de ir comigo?"

Seu rosto traiu seu descontentamento com a idéia e meu coração caiu no meu estômago. "Hum, bem, eu iria, Edward, mas eu não tenho nada para vestir, e eu realmente _não sei_ dançar".

"Vamos lá, é tudo uma questão de liderança." Implorei, desesperado com a chance de mostrar a ela o quanto eu poderia ser divertido. "E nós vamos encontrar algo para você vestir. Por favor?"

Os lábios de Bella se curvaram nas bordas. "Tudo bem, mas você não pode deixar ninguém mais dançar comigo. Eu provavelmente vou machucar alguém seriamente".

Eu ri, sabendo que suas preocupações não eram infundadas, e mais do que feliz em assumir todos os riscos. "Parece-me como um acordo. Fechado".

Sonhei pelo restante da noite, ansioso para amanhã. Haveria todo um amontoado de pessoas que eu preferia não ver no baile, mas também haveria boa comida e dança... oh, como eu queria fazer minha garota relutante dançar.

Após o jantar, peguei minha mãe fora da cozinha para informá-la dos meus planos.

"Você quer dizer que você realmente pretende ir para o baile Benedict? Voluntariamente?" Mamãe questionou. Ela inclinou a cabeça e, em seguida, pressionou as costas da sua mão à minha testa, fingindo verificar se eu estava com febre.

"Ha ha, mãe".

"Oh, deixe de ser carrancudo. Eu acho essa uma boa idéia. Seu pai ficará feliz por você estar gastando tempo com as pessoas da sua idade, e só Deus sabe como Bella ficaria entediada com o nosso pequeno jantar aqui".

"Você tem alguma coisa para ela usar, então?" Eu perguntei esperançoso.

Ela franziu a testa para mim. "Edward, para referência futura, você deve dar a uma mulher pelo menos uma semana de antecedência para encontrar o vestuário adequado. Mas, sim, eu tenho algo que vai servir. Nós vamos experimentar nela pela manhã".

Balancei minha cabeça avidamente. "Obrigado, Mãe".

Rindo, ela bagunçou meu cabelo. "De nada, filho. Não deixe que o seu pai o veja desta maneira... ele vai ter um ataque".

Eu o domei o melhor que eu poderia e, de alguma forma, consegui alcançar a tranqüilidade suficiente para dormir naquela noite. Meus sonhos foram uma mistura estranha de Bella e smokings e a torta de cereja que comemos na sobremesa.

Em algum ponto, eu acordei. Comecei a sentir uma pessoa comigo na escuridão, mas não demorou muito para eu ver a forma de Bella ao lado da minha cama, vestida com uma camisola branca simples.

"Bella? O que há de errado?" Perguntei imediatamente, esforçando-me para compreender a sua aparição no meu quarto. Assim que meus olhos se ajustaram, percebi a expressão em seu rosto: perdida, com medo, triste.

"Eu só - eu sinto falta de casa." Ela disse. Eu me sentei.

"O que eu posso fazer?" Eu sabia que minha pergunta era inútil, que havia algumas coisas que eu não poderia consertar por ela.

"Posso apenas ficar com você por um tempo?" Sua voz era tímida, infantil e, embora eu soubesse que deveria proteger sua reputação e mandá-la de volta para sua cama, eu estava impotente para rejeitá-la.

"Claro." Foi a minha resposta. "Venha aqui." Levantei o cobertor, abrindo um espaço, que ela ocupou prontamente. Porque ela não hesitou em estar perto de mim, eu não hesitei em enrolar meu corpo e meu braço em torno dela. Ela estava muito quente - menos seus pés, que estavam frios enquanto roçavam os meus. Seu estômago subia e descia com sua respiração estável - ela adormeceu em poucos minutos depois de se juntar a mim. Eu me incentivei com isso, com a possibilidade da minha presença acalmá-la.

Da minha parte, eu repousei maravilhosamente estupefato em sua pequena estrutura ao meu lado até que o ritmo da sua respiração me levou de volta ao sono.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Ela postou! Aleluia! E ela disse que mês que vem tem mais um... vamos aguardar. Eu amo tanto a inocencia desse Ed... *suspira*_

_Meninas... desculpem a falta de posts por aqui... mas as autoras não postaram mais nas fics que estamos traduzindo e eu e a Titinha estamos atoladas... por isso estamos escrevendo lentamente._

_O capítulo de Entre Irmãos foi iniciado e a Titinha está terminando mais um de Momentos de Prazer._

_Não sei se vocês sabem (aquela que quer contar pra todo mundo...) mas mês que vem é meu casamento... então imaginem alguém a beira de um ataque... só entro na net pra fofocar sobre os preparativos e pesquisar convites e vestido..._

_Hahahaha... estou louca esses dias... obrigado pela paciencia... (tbm... vcs não podem fazer nada... ) mas assim que tudo passar... eu volto ao normal!_

_Bjus e bjus  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Sete ****  
**  
Eu acordei um pouco antes do nascer do sol, e na penumbra, eu observava Bella ao meu lado. Em seu sono, ela tinha se enrolado ao seu lado, de frente para mim. Seu rosto estava relaxado, muito mais pacífico do que tinha estado na noite anterior, seus lábios agraciados com um sorriso minúsculo, vibrando suas pálpebras com os sonhos que eu esperava fazer parte.

Eu me perguntei se ela sabia que ela era linda. Algumas moças sabiam, e isso era visível; elas ficavam tímidas e agitavam seus cílios e franziam os lábios. Bella, embora, nunca fez isso e eu pensei que talvez ela não percebesse o poder que ela poderia exercer sobre os homens em geral. E muito mais em mim, para ser mais específico.

Será que eu teria um momento como este com a Bella de novo? Eu esperava que eu pudesse, e eu tinha toda a intenção de garantir um futuro em que eu acordasse todas as manhãs, ao lado desta mulher, mas não havia garantias. Um milhão de coisas poderiam levar Bella para longe de mim, como eu tinha percebido nos últimos dias. Essa menina sem família era vulnerável em nosso mundo, ela precisava de alguém para sustentá-la, oferecer-lhe alguma segurança. Se eu não pudesse encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso por ela, outra pessoa faria.

Como se ela pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos atormentados, Bella fez algo maravilhoso. Ainda dormindo, ela estendeu uma mão delicada, segurou meu pijama um pouco acima do meu coração, e murmurou meu nome em seu sono.

Eu já tinha ouvido um som tão bonito assim? Meu nome saindo de seus lábios, inconscientemente falado na inocência do sono.

Com o crescimento do calor no meu peito e a esperança inchando no meu coração, eu relaxei em meu travesseiro e me atrevi a colocar meu braço em torno dela quando eu resolvi voltar a dormir.

Quando acordei pela segunda vez, Bella tinha ido embora. Eu amuei por um momento, desejando que eu tivesse tido a oportunidade de vê-la acordar ao meu lado. Então, dei-me um pontapé mental nas minhas calças e me arrastei para fora da cama para me vestir para o dia.

Na cozinha, eu encontrei a minha mãe e Maria fazendo o café da manhã. Peguei uma fatia de bacon e recebi um tapa na minha mão.

"Edward, eu preciso ralhar com você antes que você coma", minha mãe disse, virando-se para mim com uma carranca. "Eu vi a Bella saindo do seu quarto esta manhã."

Eu tremi as pontas da minha orelha. "Mãe, eu te prometo, nada de inconveniente aconteceu-"

"Eu o criei para ser um cavalheiro", ela interrompeu com um olhar severo. "Eu espero que você se comporte como tal. Basta lembrar que ela é uma jovem garota sem uma família para proteger sua honra e, como amigos dela, temos o dever de cumprir esse papel. Se você tirar proveito dela, Edward, eu mesma vou te castigar. Eu te criei muito melhor do que isso."

Engolindo, eu assenti. "Sim, mãe, é claro que eu _nunca_ iria-"

"Eu sei", ela suspirou. "Mas você é um homem jovem, e eu me lembro de como é ter essa idade. Existem coisas que eu fiz com seu pai antes de nos casarmos que meus pais certamente não teriam apreciado".

"Mãe!" Eu me encolhi.

"Desculpe, desculpe. Coma um pouco de bacon agora", disse ela, empurrando o prato para mim. "Bella está esperando na sala de jantar e eu já comi - e agora parece que tenho um vestido para ajustar."

Quando esse encontro acabou, eu vaguei em estado de choque para a sala de jantar.

"Você está bem?" Bella me olhou com preocupação. Eu coloquei o bacon para baixo e me deixei cair no assento em frente a ela.

"Tudo bem", eu engoli. "Como você está essa manhã?"

"Tudo bem", ela repetiu com um rubor rosado. Decidi, então, não falar da noite anterior. Eu sabia que não devia envergonhar uma dama.

"Você está animada para... esta noite?" Eu perguntei. Minha tentativa de disfarçar a ansiedade em minha voz foi inútil.

"Estou", Bella disse. Ela abriu a boca para continuar falando, mas parou quando Maria entrou para colocar mais coisas do café sobre a mesa. Esperamos desajeitadamente que Maria terminasse seu trabalho e saísse. No momento em que estávamos servindo os nossos pratos, Bella parecia ter esquecido tudo o que ia dizer.

"Minha mãe disse que ela estava ajustando um vestido - Ela encontrou algo para você vestir?" Eu me aventurei.

Bella me agraciou com um sorriso genuíno. "Ela encontrou. É um lindo vestido. Sua mãe é realmente muito generosa".

"Não," eu argumentei. "Você deve sempre ter coisas bonitas para vestir."

"Oh - hum - obrigada", disse ela timidamente.

Comemos em silêncio por um momento. Eu rachei meu cérebro procurando por algo neutro para falar, mas não encontrei nada, além de beisebol - um tema do qual Bella nunca mostrou nenhum interesse.

"Então, Edward." Olhei para cima e os olhos de Bella estavam focados em seu prato. "Sua mãe, hum... ela me viu saindo do seu quarto esta manhã."

Deixei escapar um suspiro aliviado. "Eu sei".

Seus olhos castanhos voaram até os meus. "Você sabe?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Ela me deu uma palestra muito severa na cozinha agora. Espero que ela tenha sido mais fácil com você."

"Na verdade, ela me disse que confiava que nós não faríamos nada inapropriado."

"Oh". Se minha mãe confiava mesmo em mim, ela tinha um jeito engraçado de demonstrar isso.

"Eu só espero que ela não pense menos de mim", Bella sussurrou com a preocupação em sua testa.

"Ela não pensa", eu prometi.

Eu rapidamente descobri que as minhas expectativas para o dia não estavam em conformidade com a realidade. Eu pensei que, com a noite chegando, e os acontecimentos da noite anterior, eu iria atingir uma profunda sensação de proximidade com Bella.

Então, minha mãe a roubou depois do almoço para experimentar o vestido, e ela só voltou por um breve período de tempo antes que minha mãe estivesse a puxando para se "preparar". Eu não sabia exatamente no que os preparativos para uma festa de gala do sexo feminino implicavam, mas tinha sérias dúvidas de que fosse necessário uma quantidade tão significativa de tempo.

Sozinho, me movimentei. Tentei ler, mas não consegui me concentrar. Eu tentei tocar piano, mas a minha mente escorregava com muita freqüência. Eu tentei ir lá fora e jogar bola na parte traseira da casa, mas Maria saiu e gritou comigo.

A hora finalmente chegou quando me senti justificado para me vestir para a noite. Eu tomei cuidado, fui meticuloso, dando um ajuste em cada botão e endireitando a minha gravata borboleta uma e outra vez. Então eu apliquei uma grande quantidade de pomada no meu cabelo quando o penteei para trás, achando que eu deveria fazer um esforço especial por causa de Bella. Ela não devia ter que sair de casa de braços dados com alguém que parecia um espantalho.

Infelizmente, todo o processo levou muito menos tempo do que eu tinha pensado, e eu encontrei-me lá embaixo, sentado ao piano, ainda distraído demais para tocar. Senti que uma eternidade teria passado antes de eu finalmente, _finalmente _ouvir passos na escada.

Virei-me em volta para ver Bella entrar na sala, uma visão de seu vestido de seda creme. Ele caía sobre sua elegante pequena estrutura, se arrastando em torno de seus tornozelos, onde sapatos frisados espiavam. Com meu olhar, ela corou, mesmo sob a maquiagem em seu rosto, e seus lábios pintados de vermelho sorriram timidamente. Seu cabelo estava deixando amostra seu pescoço comprido, preso em uma formação cuidadosa. Se eu tinha qualquer dúvida antes, ela desapareceu com essa visão: eu estava completamente apaixonado por Isabella Swan.

Eu falei devagar, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela. "Ótimo trabalho, Mãe", murmurei, Bella se aproximando com cuidado, como se fosse abordar uma criatura mítica que poderia desaparecer a qualquer momento. "Você parece um sonho. Eu queria poder parar o tempo e mantê-la assim para sempre."

Bella sorriu como se eu tivesse dito uma piada - ela acreditava que eu estava sendo sincero? "Você está muito bonito também."

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Ela achava que eu era bonito. Estendi a mão para ela. "Vamos?"

"Eu acho que sim", foi a resposta dela, e enfiei sua mão na dobra do meu cotovelo para acompanhá-la até o carro. Um olhar para o rosto dela me disse que partilhávamos a ansiedade pela noite que estava por vir, e sua única hesitação pareceu aumentar quando chegamos ao carro.

"Você está com tanto medo assim das minhas habilidades como motorista?" Perguntei quando a coloquei dentro do veículo.

"Não. Bem, eu espero que você mantenha a velocidade razoável", ela disse com um olhar apreensivo ao volante. "Mas será que seus pais não vão precisar dele hoje à noite?"

"Não, meus pais são os anfitriões do jantar de hoje", disse a ela. Relutante, soltei a mão dela, fechei a porta, e dei a volta ao lado do motorista. Agora eu estava um pouco nervoso. Eu estive sozinho com Bella antes, é claro, mas isso era diferente. Sentado no banco do motorista, o motor ligado, eu me perguntava se eu era de fato interessante o suficiente para entreter Bella por uma noite inteira. E se ela me achasse chato? E se eu simplesmente a aborrecesse?

"Então... quem são essas pessoas?" Bella perguntou, surpreendendo-me bastante quando eu girei o volante um pouco, mas ela não pareceu perceber o meu erro. "As que estão dando esta festa, quero dizer."

"Os Benedicts", eu disse a ela, quando trouxe à mente o casal sofisticado... e _Rebecca_. Para tudo. Eu tinha esquecido dela na minha ânsia de levar Bella para algum lugar além do mercado.

"Você não gosta deles," Bella supôs, em reação à minha expressão facial, que estava, sem dúvida, com dificuldades neste momento.

"Não, não, eles são legais", eu suspirei, olhando para Bella e seus olhos sempre curiosos. Devo dizer a ela? Será que pareceria desagradável? Não, eu devia dizer a ela. "Mas... bem, é melhor te avisar agora. Eles tem uma... filha superzelosa. Eu costumo fazer tudo que posso para evitá-la."

Eu monitorei a reação dela cuidadosamente. Ela me achava um canalha, por falar assim sobre uma jovem senhora? Ela estava com ciúmes... talvez? Eu gostava dessa possibilidade mais do que devia. Mas rapidamente, seu cenho pensativo se voltou para um sorriso malicioso.

"Então, você decidiu me levar com você neste momento como um escudo humano", brincou ela.

"Não!" Eu chorei, afligido que ela pensasse que eu a tinha chamado além de qualquer outro motivo sem ser cortejá-la. "Até ontem eu tinha a intenção de ficar em casa, como sempre, mas eu pensei que poderia ser agradável ir pelo menos uma vez com alguém cuja companhia eu realmente aprecio."

No escuro, eu não podia ver o rubor de suas bochechas, mas eu suspeitava que ele estava lá, se o seu sorriso tímido fosse qualquer indicação. "Bem, mesmo assim, vou estar preparada para afastar as outras garotas. Sua virtude não pode ficar desprotegida."

Eu não consegui reprimir uma gargalhada com a idéia. Bella não tinha idéia de como meu corpo me traía com seu menor movimento ou som. "Tanto quanto eu aprecio isso, você, Senhorita Swan, é a última pessoa que deveria estar guardando a minha virtude."

"E por que isso?" Ah, ela tinha que perguntar - mas eu estava contente. Eu sabia que devia esconder minha atração física por ela, mas eu queria muito que ela soubesse.

"Porque, Bella, você é a única mulher por quem eu ficaria muito tentado em jogar minha virtude fora."

Eu esperei uma batida, com medo da reação dela, mas quando olhei, sua boca estava aberta. Merda. Eu tinha ido longe demais.

"Sinto muito", corri para pedir desculpas. "Eu ofendi você, não foi? Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Foi inapropriado".

Bella sorriu... quase como se ela estivesse me achando engraçado. "Não, você não me ofendeu. Só me surpreendeu, isso é tudo. Talvez a sua virtude não precise de muita proteção como eu pensava."

Eu ri com alívio assim que a rodovia dos Benedicts entrou em exibição. Virei-me para a longa rua e espiei minha companheira novamente. "Não Bella, acho melhor você pegar a espada e o escudo. Minha virtude está definitivamente precisando da sua assistência."

Parando na fileira de carros e avançando em direção à porta, eu virei para Bella, que me deu um sorriso inquieto. "Eu acho que você deveria se lembrar da sua promessa. Não deixe mais ninguém dançar comigo."

Eu não tinha percebido que ela tinha levado essa promessa a sério, mas eu pretendia mantê-la! Inclinei-me mais perto, como se para lhe dizer um segredo, mas a maioria apenas para sentir o perfume de seus cabelos. "Claro que não, Bella," eu disse a ela. "Está nos meus melhores interesses defender a sua virtude, entende."

Empolgada, lutando contra um sorriso, ela balançou a cabeça. "Você vai ser a minha morte, Edward Masen."

A ouvindo dizer o meu nome dessa forma, com aquele olhar nos seus olhos, eu tive certeza de que esta seria uma noite maravilhosa.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Olá amores lindos do meu coração... fico tão feliz quando a autora posta que traduzo sempre no mesmo dia. Obrigado por lerem. Essa história é uma coisa fofa. Amo esse nosso Ed humano!_

_Beijos a todas e cruzem os dedos pro ffnet voltar ao normal_

_=)  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Oito**

Levei Bella pelo foyer opulento da casa dos Benedict, a observando estudando seu redor. Pessoalmente, eu não concordava com a idéia dos Benedicts de uma decoração de bom gosto, mas eles tinham dinheiro antigo - antigo para uma família americana, de qualquer forma - e sempre tinham a intenção de mostrá-lo. Gostaria de saber como Bella se sentia sobre isso, se este tipo de estilo de vida era apelativo para ela. Ela parecia bastante fascinada com essa mansão, mas era isso que a faria feliz?

Ela apertou a mão no meu braço, e eu tinha que saber. "O que você está pensando?"

"Estou pensando que vou passar muita vergonha no decorrer da noite, se bem me conheço", disse ela.

_Que razão você poderia ter para se sentir envergonhada, doce e amável moça?_ Eu queria dizer, mas eu já tinha falado demais para ela esta noite. "Não se preocupe tanto, Bella", eu disse ao invés. "Vou te manter em pé."

"Boa sorte", ela murmurou, mas a senti relaxar.

Nós nos aproximamos da porta onde o Sr. e a Sra. Benedict estavam de pé, cumprimentando seus convidados. Fiquei contente de ver um fluxo constante de pessoas seguindo atrás de nós, o que significava que não haveria muita conversa nas apresentações.

"Edward!" A Sra. Benedict chorou assim que colocou os olhos em mim. Eu suspeitava que ela tivesse por muito tempo abrigado a esperança de que eu viria a cortejar sua filha, mas ela era muito boa para alguma vez dizer algo nesse sentido. "Oh, estou encantada que tenha resolvido vir, afinal de contas. E quem é essa encantadora jovem dama?"

Forcei um sorriso. Tudo era 'encantador' com a Sra. Benedict. "Essa é Bella Swan. Ela vai ficar conosco esse verão", eu expliquei, tendo decidido antes de sair de casa qual era a melhor maneira de caracterizar a nossa relação em público, pela segurança da discrição. Eu olhei para Bella, vendo alguma tensão no seu sorriso. "Bella, me permita lhe apresentar John e Claire Benedict."

"É maravilhoso conhecê-los," Bella disse com uma polidez perfeita.

"Igualmente," A Sra. Benedict respondeu alegremente. "Edward, não se esqueça de apresentá-la a Rebecca. Ela já está circulando com as amigas, mas vai ficar muito feliz em te ver."

Levei Bella para longe, tentando manter minha expressão composta. Evidentemente, eu falhei.

"Deixe-me adivinhar," Bella disse, e eu podia ouvir um sorriso em sua voz, "É ela a pessoa que preciso afastar com um graveto?"

Eu suspirei, examinando a sala. "Infelizmente sim. Mas quem sabe podemos evitar...ah, droga. Deixa pra lá."

Rebecca Benedict estava andando em alta velocidade através da sala, fazendo um caminho mais curto para mim. Eu tinha lidado com isso antes, mas não sem meus pais por perto para desencorajar qualquer real impropriedade. Meu pai nunca conseguia entender porque eu não queria nada com ela. Ela era bonita, é claro - não linda, mas bonita - e ela era filha de uma boa família. Cinco minutos em sua companhia, no entanto, geralmente me deixava tanto entediado quanto dolorosamente desconfortável.

"Edward, você veio!" ela gritou antes que eu pudesse me virar para ver a reação de Bella, mas eu senti seus dedos se apertarem em volta do meu braço. Rebecca não deu nenhuma importancia a ela, segurando em meu outro braço e já tentando puxar-me para algum destino desconhecido.

Olhei para Bella, me perguntando se essa era a oportunidade que eu estava esperando para repelir os avanços de Rebeca para sempre.

"Sim, achei que a Bella fosse gostar de vir." Eu puxei meu braço longe de Rebecca para colocar minha mão sobre Bella e assisti com uma satisfação sombria quando os olhos de Rebecca se estreitaram.

"Sim, ele tinha medo que eu fosse ficar entediada - meu Edward é tão atencioso, não é?" Bella disse casualmente, e eu olhei para ela. _Meu Edward,_ ela disse, afirmando-me como sendo dela a uma estranha. Eu me perguntava por que ela disse isso, se ela fez isso apenas para me ajudar a sair de uma situação complicada ou porque ela _queria_ que eu fosse dela. E, embora suas palavras tenham me surpreendido, o calor que eu senti em resposta não foi nenhuma surpresa. Mal ela sabia, ela já me possuía, corpo e alma.

"Ah, claro, quanta gentileza dele", disse Rebecca, parecendo perceber que ela havia sido esquecida em um instante. Eu não deixei de perceber a expressão sobria que ela deu para Bella, mas quando ela virou os olhos de volta para mim, era tudo uma inocência tímida. "Você pelo menos irá reservar uma dança para mim, Edward?"

"Receio não ter nenhuma sobrando," eu respondi, um pouco friamente para ser educado. Eu não tinha vontade de dançar com ela e, além disso, eu fiz uma promessa a Bella de ser o único com quem ela dançaria esta noite. Eu pretendia que ela fosse minha única parceira em troca.

"Oh, bem..." uma dica de um rubor roçou seu rosto, e eu fiquei preocupado de que eu tivesse sido muito duro com ela. Eu conhecia Rebecca Benedict, no entanto, e ela iria tomar qualquer gentileza como incentivo. "Você gostaria de se juntar a nós para um jogo de cartas? Nós estávamos prestes a começar."

"Não, obrigado", eu disse com uma irritação crescente. "Tem mais algumas pessoas que gostaria de apresentar à Bella."

Bella apertou meu braço, uma confirmação da sua presença tranquila, e eu relaxei um pouco. Precisaria mais do que uma menina com excesso de entusiasmo para arruinar a noite, enquanto Bella estivesse ao meu lado.

"Bem, divirtam-se, então," ela disse tristemente. "Eu te vejo mais tarde."

E, finalmente, ela se foi.

"Tem mesmo mais pessoas que você quer que eu conheça?" Bella perguntou. Eu podia sentir a sua apreensão, e eu estava feliz por combater seus medos.

"Não, eu só não queria jogar cartas", eu admiti para ela, tão grato por tê-la comigo, tão feliz que ela me afirmasse como seu, mesmo que fosse só uma tática. "Você se saiu brilhantemente bem, por falar nisso. Eu acho que vou te promover a guarda em tempo integral da virtude do _seu_ Edward."

Ela corou, mas não desviou o olhar. "Eu acho que esse é um trabalho que gostaria de aceitar. Qual a forma de pagamento?", perguntou ela, perfeitamente tímida.

"Hmm". Eu adorava que ela corresponde a minha ousadia com a sua própria. "Eu acho que a forma de pagamento é negociável. Por que não começamos com minha afeição infinita e seguimos daí?"

"Eu não sei...", disse ela simulando pensar. "Acho que vou precisar de seu carinho eterno _e_ sua devoção eterna."

"Fechado," Eu sorri facilmente. Será que ela fugiria se ela soubesse que já tinha os dois? Eu assisti sua reação cuidadosamente. Seu sorriso ficou no lugar, mas seus olhos escureceram com algo secreto, algo a que eu me preocupava de nunca entender.

"Então", ela forçou um sorriso: "O que fazemos agora?"

Tentei ignorar a pancada que sua súbita distância causou. Eu tinha que lembrar que ela amou uma vez e foi reembolsada com traição. Com o tempo, certamente, essa tristeza desapareceria de seus olhos. "Bem, o jantar será servido em breve, e depois disso, o baile vai começar."

"E nós vamos continuar parados aqui até lá?"

"Não, por mais que fosse gostar disso, nós provavelmente devemos circular", eu suspirei. Essa pausa antes do jantar era o momento de as pessoas conversarem e se misturarem e isso não era o meu forte. "Essa é a parte que eu preferiria pular."

"Eu me sinto da mesma maneira, mas eu não acho que eu deveria incentivá-lo a fugir de suas obrigações sociais", Bella disse conspirando.

Sorri por ela tentar me animar. "Bem, então, prepare-se."

Eu relutantemente levei Bella ao redor do salão, dirigindo-a para os amigos mais velhos de meus pais que eu sabia que seriam reservados, mas educados. Havia pessoas no salão que iriam querer conhecer os motivos de ela estar aqui, e eu os evitei. Essa noite não deveria ser nada além de diversão para Bella.

Eu parei meus passos quando eu vi o grupo perto da grande lareira. A nuvem de fumaça de seus cigarros tinha me impedido de vê-los claramente, mas agora percebi que Norman Bouchard estava entre eles - e eu não tinha a intenção de apresentar Bella para pessoas como ele. Quando me virei para arrastá-la para longe deles, no entanto, eu o ouvi chamar meu nome. Eu me virei para olhar para seu rosto presunçoso e relutantemente fiquei parado. Eu não iria a ele por qualquer meio, mas eu não envergonharia Bella, fazendo disso uma cena.

"Edward", Norman disse naquela voz viscosa dele, "nos apresente sua amiga." Os homens ao seu redor estavam olhando para Bella da mesma maneira que Norman – de uma maneira que eu não apreciava muito.

"Esta é Bella", eu disse logo. Eu não queria dar-lhe nada mais que isso. Bella era um tesouro, e se eu conhecia Norman, ele iria tratá-la como uma conquista.

"Ora, Eddie, não seja tão rude. Eu sou Norman Bouchard," ele disse a Bella, estendendo a mão para ela apertar. Fiquei mais satisfeito do que eu poderia expressar quando sua mão direita ficou agarrada nas dobras de seu vestido.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo", disse ela educadamente.

Norman sorriu como se todo o assunto fosse uma piada para ele - como provavelmente era. "Edward e eu frequentam a mesma escola", disse a Bella, ignorando a minha ira crescente. "Tivemos o prazer de ficarmos no mesmo alojamentoano passado."

"Fascinante", Bella murmurou, olhando para mim procurando por respostas que eu não podia dar. Minha frustração cresceu.

"Detesto encerrar essa reunião, mas nós temos mais algumas apresentações para fazer. Te vejo mais tarde," eu disse rapidamente, mesmo sabendo que relatos de meu comportamento estranho iriam estar circulando no dia seguinte. Eu reboquei Bella tão rápido quanto me atrevi.

"O que foi aquilo?", perguntou ela. Eu podia sentir seus olhos me avaliarem, sem dúvida pensando no meu comportamento.

"Norman Bouchard não é... um cavalheiro", eu disse a ela, relutantemente, a raiva penetrando em minha voz. "Na verdade, ele se delicia em seduzir mulheres e se gabar disso mais tarde."

Quando Bella respondeu, seu tom era estranhamente... brincalhão. "Ahhh, Edward -. Não se preocupe eu sou inteligente demais para cair em seus truques."

Eu virei para ela, lutando contra um sorriso. "Sim, posso ver você fazendo muito estrago nele antes. Mas isso não significa que eu tenho que ficar parado e o vendo te olhar cheio de cobiça." Senti meu sorriso voltar-se para uma carranca com o pensamento.

"Ah, Edward. Você é adorável quando fica possessivo e ciumento", brincou ela.

"Eu não sou possessivo. Ou ciumento", eu neguei. Claro, eu era os dois.

"Claro que você é", ela confirmou. "Mas eu realmente não me importo - Eu acho meigo."

Ela estava de repente, tão carinhosa, e paqueradora ao mesmo tempo, e tanto quanto me alegrei com isso, eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco ferido... por ela nunca me tratar dessa maneira quando eu deixava meus sentimentos aflorarem. Por que ela me mantinha à distância?

"Qual é o problema, Edward?"

Eu suspirei, desejando que ela não tivesse perguntado, mas incapaz de resistir a oportunidade de perguntar. "Eu não sei exatamente o que pensar de você, Bella. Existem momentos como esses quando penso que você possa sentir o mesmo que eu – e outros momentos são como se você estivesse milhas longe, como se estivesse sonhando com outra pessoa..."

O rosto de Bella torceu com remorso, e me senti horrível. Por que eu disse algo assim? Ela se aproximou e colocou as duas mãos em volta do meu braço. "Edward, eu prometo, cada parte de mim está com você."

"Cada parte?" Eu estava tão cheio de esperança, que ela vazava pela minha pele.

"Cada parte", ela prometeu, os olhos brilhantes e sinceros. "Claro, não é fácil deixar de pensar no passado completamente - mas com você... é onde eu quero estar."

"Você realmente está falando sério?" Meu coração ficou maior a cada respiração. "Você não está apenas dizendo isso-"

"Eu não iria mentir sobre isso", disse ela, e meu sorriso parecia muito grande para meu rosto. Como eu poderia explicar o poder que ela tinha sobre mim?

Um relógio de carrilhão interrompeu o que era ainda o momento mais feliz da minha vida. "Hora da comida. Você está pronta?"

Ela acentiu e seu sorriso estava livre de todas as sombras do passado. "Sim. Vamos."

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Nossa meninas, estava com saudades dessa fofura toda. Essa fic me faz pensar muito no Edward dela, antes de ser vampiro. É muito lindo.  
_

_O melhor é que a autora já postou mais um. Vou postar ele em Setembro, que é quando eu volto de férias. E espero que a autora, até lá, tenha postado mais capítulos.  
_

_Essa fic é o POV Edward de **Only Human**, pra quem não lembra. E com certeza também será uma fic curtinha, de no máximo 15 ou 16 capítulos.  
_

_Obrigado a todas que nos leem.  
_

_Ps.: Sobre **First & Ten**... nossos capítulos estavam todos traduzidos até uma boa parte, mas na hora de revisar a Ju percebeu que ao invés de traduzir o 29, a Larissa traduziu o 30 e eu tinha traduzido o 30... e agora a Ju está penando pra traduzir... pois o 29 se passa em grande parte no jogo e é um capítulo cheio de termos de futebol. Assim que ela conseguir traduzir e revisar, ela irá postar. Perdoem a demora. Depois disso, tudo se regulariza. =p  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nove**

O jantar foi uma grande melhoria na noite. Norman Bouchard estava sentado longe, assim como Rebecca Benedict, e Bella era toda minha. Ela falou brevemente com o homem sentado ao seu lado oposto, por cortesia, tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, mas depois toda a sua atenção estava voltada para mim, e eu não fiz nada para mudar isso. Eu tinha olhos só para ela.

Enquanto comíamos, comentamos sobre a comida - ela parecia muito interessada em minhas preferências alimentares em geral, mas eu não me importava. E eu perguntei como sua vida era em Washington. Suas respostas eram sempre vagas, nunca com as histórias pessoais que denotavam uma vida feliz. Eu senti profundamente por ela e esperava que eu pudesse dar a ela tudo que ela não teve até então.

"Conte-me sobre sua escola," Bella disse quando eu esgotei minhas perguntas para ela. "Onde é? Há quanto tempo você estuda lá?"

Enquanto eu sorri para o seu interesse, pensei sobre ter que voltar para aquele lugar frio e de aposentos impessoais, e deixar Bella para trás, e meu estômago ficou em nós. "É uma escola na Pensilvânia que prepara os alunos para a universidade – eu já estou lá há cinco anos. Meu pai quer que eu estude Direito, como ele; tenho certeza que ele já está tentando mexer seus pauzinhos para que eu entre em Harvard, mesmo que eu ainda tenha um ano de estudos."

Harvard... se eu fosse para Harvard, Bella poderia vir comigo? Será que ela esperaria eu terminar os meus estudos? Até que eu terminasse, eu não poderia dar uma vida boa para ela... o casamento estaria fora de questão. Quantos outros pediriam sua mão antes que eu estivesse livre para fazê-lo? Se ao menos pudesse me alistar... Bella e eu poderíamos nos casar antes que eu fosse para o exterior, e eu poderia enviar o meu salário para ela... era o que eu queria fazer de qualquer maneira, me tornar um soldado.

"E você não quer ser um advogado?" ela adivinhou. Ela empurrou um pouco de carne em torno de seu prato, aparentemente relutante em comê-lo. Eu me perguntei se ela já tinha provado antes uma codorna.

"Eu acho que seria uma profissão tolerável, mas nunca me chamou muita atenção", eu admiti. Eu nunca tinha dito a minha mãe que eu não queria ser advogado. Ela sabia de qualquer maneira, é claro, mas eu nunca disse as palavras em voz alta.

"O que você gostaria de fazer, então?" Bella perguntou.

Sorri, pensando em meus planos, o orgulho que iria brilhar no rosto de meus entes queridos quando voltasse um herói. Talvez Bella pudesse me receber em casa com um beijo. "Ir para a guerra, é claro."

Para minha surpresa, Bella revirou os olhos para mim. Na última vez que eu revirei os olhos de forma educada, minha mãe tinha me dado essa surra que eu _ainda_ sentia na pele - e eu tinha oito anos de idade na época. "_Além_ disso_._ A guerra não vai durar para sempre."

Aparentemente, ela não estava entusiasmada com o meu plano recém-inventado. "Eu não sei. Eu realmente nunca pensei sobre isso. Eu gosto de música... mas isso não é bem uma profissão, não é?"

"Pode ser", disse ela, toda sorrisos mais uma vez: "Se você quisesse. Você poderia ser o próximo grande compositor."

Sua emoção aqueceu meu coração, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me preocupei. Ela estava me incentivando a seguir esses caprichos, porque ela não via um futuro comigo? " Muitos dos grandes compositores eram miseráveis. Suas vidas eram bem escandalosas, também – como eu poderia fazer isso com a minha futura esposa e filhos?"

"Talvez você pudesse mudar esse modelo e se tornar um compositor comportado. Tenho certeza que sua família te apoiaria alegremente."

Ela era tão irritantemente vaga. Ela não podia ver que eu vivia e morria por cada palavra dela? "_Você _se casaria com um compositor?"

"Se eu o amasse, sim," ela disse suavemente e rapidamente tomou um gole de água.

"Hmm". Peguei meu copo para molhar meus próprios lábios secos. Então eu perguntei uma questão ainda mais ousada. "Por qual tipo de homem você poderia se apaixonar, então?"

"Bem...", ela começou com a mesma seriedade e cuidado que eu tinha perguntado: "Eu gostaria de alguém gentil, mas com princípios fortes... alguém que sempre tivesse meu bem estar como prioridade. Alguém com quem eu pudesse conversar facilmente, mas que também me sentisse confortável quando ficássemos em silêncio... alguém que me amasse incondicionalmente", concluiu.

Bem, princípios, fácil de falar – será que Bella vê alguma dessas qualidades em mim? Eu me esforçaria para ser todas essas coisas para ela.

Um servo se colocou entre Bella e eu, retirando os pratos e obrigando-nos a quebrar o contato. Quando os pratos foram retirados, Bella tinha, obviamente, se movido para um pensamento diferente.

"Qual é a história de Norman? Você realmente parecia não gostar dele."

Eu endureci com a preocupação de que ela poderia realmente _ter visto algo_ naquele mal educado inútil. Eu tinha o visto fazer algumas coisas realmente horríveis no ano passado, a pior delas se concluiu com uma jovem mulher chorando e gritando abertamente à nossa porta, atraindo a atenção de todos os estudantes da residência. Norman tinha a deflorado, prometendo amor e devoção, mas no dia seguinte, ele a rejeitou publicamente. Ela estava em ruínas, e eu passei a noite na biblioteca, enquanto o evento se desenrolava, sabendo o que estava acontecendo em nossa sala de estar. Se eu dissesse a Bella sobre isso, ela pensaria tão pouco de mim quanto de Norman.

"É aquilo que te contei," Eu congelei.

"Você não quer me contar porque é assim tão ruim, ou você só está com medo de ofender meus delicados sentimentos femininos?" Bella perguntou, mais uma vez lendo-me com uma precisão fantástica.

"É só que... ele costumava levar garotas para o nosso quarto. E eu devia ter denunciado, ou tentado impedi-lo, mas..."

"Ele teria encontrado uma maneira, não importa o que você fizesse, Edward", ela me consolou, aparentemente surpresa com o que eu tinha revelado. "Você apenas tornaria sua vida miserável se resolvesse ir contra ele, imagino. Ele parece ser do tipo vingativo."

Deixei escapar um longo suspiro. "Então você não acha que eu sou - que eu sou -"

"A co-conspirador de uma série de atos covardes? Não, Edward, eu não acho," Bella disse, rindo por trás de uma mão enluvada.

Eu joguei a toalha. Essa mulher iria sempre confundir-me. "Isso é engraçado para você."

"Um pouco, mas eu disse que eu gostava de princípios fortes, não foi?"

Eu não pude suprimir o meu sorriso quando eu percebi o que ela estava me dizendo, mas eu não comentei. A noite estava perfeita agora. "O próximo prato será o último, sabe. Em seguida, o baile vai começar."

Bella realmente gemeu em voz alta, atraindo vários olhos para nós. Eu ri, apesar de tudo, divertido tanto por sua expressão horrorizada quanto suas brilhantes faces rosadas.

"Você sabe que eu vou pisar em seus pés, certo?" ela sussurrou sob sua respiração, consciente das pessoas ao nosso redor.

Como se eu me importasse! "Se eu conseguir o que eu quero, você estará pisando no meu pé a noite toda."

Levei Bella até a pista de dança com um sorriso no meu rosto. Parecia que ela estava sendo levada ao matadouro, mas eu não estava muito preocupado com isso, eu tinha certeza de que ela ficaria bem quando começássemos a dançar. Em sua ansiedade, Bella estava alheia aos olhos sobre nós, mas eu vi os olhares de inveja lançados em nossa direção a partir de pessoas que não estavam tão felizes com seus parceiros de dança como eu estava.

Bella olhou para mim com apreensão quando tomamos o nosso lugar no salão. Aparentemente, ela realmente não sabia dançar.

"Não se preocupe, deixe-me levar", eu disse a ela, colocando sua mão direita no meu ombro, e segurando a outra na minha esquerda.

"Seus pés entrarão em um mundo de dor", ela me avisou quando a música começou. Eu apenas ri e levei-a para um foxtrot*.

_*Um tipo de dança de salão._

Ela estava certa, é claro, e eu não deveria ter duvidado dela. Bella era uma dançarina _terrível._ Eu, principalmente, a puxei e empurrei enquanto ela tropeçava, impotente, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Para mim, a dor dos meus dedos esmagados valeu completamente pelo prazer de tê-la em meus braços e poder olhar descaradamente para seu rosto.

À medida que a noite avançava, a música abrandou, permitindo um ritmo mais vagaroso. Bella melhorou com menos velocidade, e eu a segurei cada vez mais próximo - tão próximo quanto a decência permitiria. Eu estava muito feliz. Eu estive pensando nessa possibilidade por dias, e agora eu tinha certeza: eu queria me casar com essa menina.

"Isso é tão horrível quanto você imaginava?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido, na esperança de ouvir que ela estava tão feliz como eu estava.

Ela se afastou minuciosamente e sorriu. "Não muito."

"Difícil de agradar", eu suspirei, lutando contra a vontade de rir. "Acho que vou ter que me esforçar mais para impressioná-la."

Bella riu com desdém. "Você não precisa me impressionar, Edward."

"Para o que eu quero, sim, eu acho que tenho que impressionar mais um pouco", eu respondi, meio esperando que ela perguntasse o que eu quis dizer. Eu queria confessar tudo para ela. Eu queria ficar de joelhos ali no meio da multidão e pedir sua mão, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela iria recusar-me agora.

Bella não perguntou, e, talvez, foi melhor. Ficamos em silêncio, dançando lentamente até que percebi que ela estava mal se movendo. Um olhar mais atento para o rosto dela me disse que seus olhos estavam fechados.

"Suponho que deveria te levar para casa antes que você durma aqui na pista de dança," eu disse. Eu não queria deixar esse momento para trás e arriscar perder esse sentimento incrível, mas a realidade não poderia ser ignorada para sempre.

"Provavelmente é uma boa idéia", ela murmurou, sonolenta, se apoiando no meu braço em volta da sua cintura para mantê-la ereta. Eu não me importava, claro.

Felizmente, tínhamos ficado até tarde o suficiente para não precisar criar quaisquer desculpas. Outros convidados estavam saindo, também, e nós tivemos apenas que andar com a fila que passava pelos Benedicts na porta.

Bella mal se movia quando chegamos ao carro, então eu a carreguei para dentro. Ela nem sequer pareceu notar até que ela estava no banco. Logo que me movi para longe dela, senti falta do peso de seu corpo contra o meu. Uma vez no lado do motorista, eu puxei Bella contra mim, e ela adormeceu todo o caminho até em casa. Ela era extremamente adorável em sua sonolência, eu queria protegê-la e mimá-la.

No momento em que parei na frente da casa, ela estava completamente adormecida. Levantei-a em meus braços com alguma dificuldade e de alguma forma andei até a casa com ela.

"Eu posso andar", ela gaguejou, acordando. Ela se contorceu, tentando se livrar, e parei no pé da escada para recobrar o meu equilíbrio.

"Fique quieta ou eu vou derrubá-la," eu avisei. Seu corpo relaxou contra o meu, e eu a firmei antes que eu começasse lentamente a subir as escadas. Eu a levei para o quarto e a sentei na cama. Ela balançou, mas surpreendeu-me ao conseguir sentar-se. Eu queria deixá-la logo dormir, mas seu cabelo preso não poderia ser confortável, e ela provavelmente não gostaria de dormir com suas roupas.

Eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia para ajudá-la e puxei as luvas de suas mãos. Até mesmo esse movimento pareceu dolorosamente erótico para mim, observando a seda deslizar para fora e suas pálidas mãos brancas entrarem em exibição. Eu tive que me afastar dela antes que eu fizesse algo que iria me arrepender.

"Você precisa de ajuda? Eu posso chamar a minha mãe," eu ofereci a ela, esperando que ela aceitasse. Claro que, não seria tão simples.

"Não, não, não a acorde. Mas você me ajuda a retirar os grampos do meu cabelo? Eu não acredito que consiga achar todos eles..."

"Tudo bem", eu disse, soltando uma risada trêmula quando me virei para acender um dos lampiões a gás. Eu estava tenso e muito ansioso com a possibilidade de enterrar meus dedos em seu cabelo. Será que ela tinha alguma idéia de como ela era sedutora?

Eu me aproximei dela e olhei para baixo em sua cabeça. "Meu Deus, o que a minha mãe fez para ele?" Eu me perguntei em voz alta.

Bella soltou um ronco depreciativo. "Esse é o preço para fazer uma garota como eu ficar bonita."

Como ela poderia pensar tal coisa, quando eu passava cada momento em sua presença tentando não ficar olhando o tempo todo pra ela? Eu balancei a cabeça e franzi a testa quando eu comecei arrancar os grampos. Eles estavam aparentemente em toda parte. "Você é sempre bonita, bobinha."

"Só você parece pensar assim", disse ela, lutando por meio de um bocejo. Eu tive que procurar os grampos, cavando meus dedos através de seus pesados cachos marrons. "Talvez isso signifique alguma coisa."

"Talvez", eu concordei. Eu não acreditava nela, mas eu não iria mesmo lembrá-la de todas as suas outras opções.

Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto eu me inclinei sobre ela, procurando os minúsculos grampos na parte de trás do seu penteado. Eu deixei meus dedos permanecerem em seu cabelo, me focando na textura suave de seus cabelos e na pele macia na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Isso era ruim, eu fiquei apenas mais desesperado para tocar em outras partes dela. Eu não conseguia convocar o controle sobre meus pensamentos.

Finalmente, eu retirei o ultimo grampo.

"Pronto". O último pedaço de seu cabelo que tinha sido preso caiu em seu ombro, e eu não pude resistir a pentear os meus dedos entre os fios levemente enrolados.

"Obrigado." Seus olhos se fecharam e ela aceitou meu toque, enviando o meu coração aos pulos à minha garganta. Eu a queria tanto agora, e isso apenas agravou os meus medos de que eu nunca teria essas coisas.

"Fico feliz por você ter ido comigo essa noite", eu disse a ela, precisando deixar algo que eu estava sentindo sair. Meu polegar encontrou a faixa macia de pele atrás da sua orelha e demorou lá. Bella soltou um pequeno ronronar de prazer que fez meu sangue acelerar. Eu congelei com o desejo agonizante.

"Estou feliz, também", disse ela, piscando para mim. Seus olhos eram claros e brilhantes e, sinceros. Ela era tão inocente, pelo que parecia.

"Eu deveria deixá-la dormir agora", eu sussurrei, puxando minha mão relutantemente. Eu tinha que sair. Havia muita tentação aqui.

"Tudo bem." Ela pareceu desapontada. Esta menina seria a minha morte.

"Boa noite, Bella." Eu queria virar e ir embora, mas eu não podia com ela olhando para mim desse jeito. Em vez disso, encontrei-me inclinando-me para pressionar meus lábios nos dela como um homem encantado. A sereia separou seus lábios, me convidando a entrar, e indefeso, eu deslizei minha língua em sua boca. Bella beijou-me avidamente, enrolando sua língua de veludo com a minha. Eu não aguentei mais quando seu gemido vibrou por mim. Eu me senti perto de estourar, e não apenas no sentido figurado.

"É melhor eu ir", eu ofeguei, "antes de eu fazer algo que nós dois vamos nos arrepender."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos fechados. Suas bochechas estavam mais rosadas do que o pó que minha mãe tinha colocado sobre ela. "Sim, isso pode ser o melhor."

Eu fiquei na porta, dando uma última olhada nela, adoravelmente despenteada depois do nosso beijo. Ah, como eu queria ficar.

"Boa noite", eu disse, provavelmente revelando todo o meu desejo nessa única palavra.

"Boa noite, Edward."

Obriguei-me a entrar no corredor e puxei a porta atrás de mim. Em seguida, dei um passo de cada vez até que eu alcancei meu próprio quarto. A porta se trancou atrás de mim e eu deixei escapar um suspiro.

Minhas calças estavam parecendo... excepcionalmente apertadas. Eu fiz uma careta. Nunca me senti tão fora de controle como quando mexia com esse lado da minha natureza. Como é que eu ia provar a Bella que eu era um cavalheiro, um homem digno, se eu não pudesse manter meu corpo sob controle?

Eu me sentia muito perturbado para dormir no momento, mas não me atrevi a sair do quarto novamente. Em vez disso, eu me despi, sentindo o alívio incrível de tirar as roupas apertadas. Hesitei em colocar o pijama. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu conseguiria dormir com uma ereção como esta, e havia apenas uma boa maneira de me livrar dela...

Eu desisti e tirei minha cueca, olhando para o meu apêndice traidor. Por que ele não podia obedecer apenas a minha mente como o resto do meu corpo?

Com um suspiro, eu me sentei na beira da minha cama e tirei um lenço da minha gaveta da mesa de cabeceira, estabelecendo-me na rotina habitual. Sentindo-me ridículo, como sempre, eu lambi minha mão, a envolvi em volta de mim, e comecei a me acariciar.

Eu realmente tentei não pensar em Bella. Tentei pensar nas mulheres que eu achava atraente no passado. Eu até tentei pensar nas fotos de meninas da vida passadas ao redor da escola. Mas nada disso ajudou, e os meus pensamentos, inevitavelmente, se voltaram para Bella, e suas mãos e seus olhos e seus lábios. Eu pensei sobre o nosso beijo a poucos minutos atrás, eu pensei em segurá-la na minha cama na noite anterior.

Imaginei suas pequenas mãos no lugar das minhas, e segurei o lenço para limpar meu gozo.

Quando voltei a alguma aparência de racionalidade, olhei para o meu corpo e tirei meu lenço com desgosto. Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha feito _isso,_ pensando em Bella.

Eu era um cafajeste.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_I'm back! E que fofo esse Ed, não? Tão respeitador que dá vontade de agarrar jogar na cama e *cof cof*... deixa pra lá..._

_Meninas, cheguei domingo de férias e ontem já consegui traduzir mais um capítulo dessa fic. A autora já a finalizou "Para a nossa Alegriaaaaa"... e eu estarei postando ela uma vez por semana. Eu traduzo essa fic sozinha, então não tem como eu acelerar muito, mas caso me dê um ataque de tradução... eu posto mais por semana. Não vou prometer..._

_E outra: Essa fic não tem beta, então me perdoem mesmooooo os erros encontrados nos capítulos. Devo dizer que sempre leio mais de uma vez para saber se está tudo bonitinho, mas sempre passa algo... O importante é que vcs leiam e consigam entender a história. Que é linda._

_Bom, vou ver que dia está mais livre no cronograma e coloco ela. Talvez no domingo, por nao ter nenhuma fic sendo postada nele. Bem, vamos ver... vou tentar traduzir mais um pra postar nesse domingo... mas nao sei se consigo. Feriado a vista e pouco tempo para descansar... =p_

_Obrigado a todas que deixam recadinhos. Eles são nosso combustível. Eu sei que essa fic ficou parada bastante tempo, então vou esperar vcs se "reacostumarem"com ela. Beijoss! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Na manhã depois da festa, eu acordei com uma energia que talvez eu nunca tinha tido. Hoje era mais um dia que eu iria gastar com Bella - com sorte e persistência, poderia ser outro dia mais perto de ganhar seu coração e sua mão.

Eu não me debrucei sobre o meu comportamento sozinho no meu quarto ontem à noite. Sim, eu era um completo pervertido, mas enquanto eu me envolvesse apenas em minhas perversões, caberia somente a Deus me julgar.

Eu só rezava para que a minha mãe nunca descobrisse.

"Preocupe-se com essas coisas na igreja no domingo", eu disse para mim mesmo quando eu saí da cama. Hoje era um dia para encontrar novas formas para atrair Bella e planejar o nosso futuro juntos.

Vesti-me rapidamente, embora com cuidado, e desci para o café. A visão da porta aberta de Bella e de sua cama pronta colocou uma mola no meu passo, sabendo que ela já estava acordada. Entrando na sala de jantar, tive o prazer de ver Bella só na mesa.

"Bom dia", eu cantei. Me sentei em frente a ela e comecei a empilhar alimentos no meu prato para satisfazer meu repentino apetite voraz.

"Bom dia", ela riu, vendo minhas travessuras. "Parece que você dormiu bem."

"Dormi, muito bem. E você?"

"Como uma morta", disse ela com ironia. "Toda aquela dança me esgotou."

"Você se divertiu na noite passada, embora?" Eu perguntei, de repente inseguro. Ela me disse isso na noite passada, eu sabia, mas eu precisava ouvir novamente.

Seu rosto estava suave, entendendo instintivamente. "Sim, é claro."

"Então... você já pensou sobre o que você gostaria de fazer hoje?" Perguntei a ela antes de morder uma colherada de ovos.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir ver o Dr. Cullen hoje", disse ela. A comida quase voltou na minha boca. Eu não gostava da idéia de que ela iria ver o médico, que era muito jovem, de acordo com a enfermeira que eu tinha falado no hospital, além de ser solteiro e bonito. E eu odiava que ele soubesse do passado de Bella de uma maneira que eu não poderia.

"Eu vou com você", eu disse rapidamente. Eu simplesmente não podia deixá-la ter outro encontro particular com um médico jovem e bonito.

"Edward, eu acho que é melhor que eu vá sozinha," ela disse com firmeza. Eu me enfureci.

"Será que eu estaria no caminho de alguma forma?" Eu perguntei, e não esperei por uma resposta, "Não é seguro para você vague pela cidade sozinha."

Seu rosto ficou rígido. "Eu posso cuidar de mim mesma, Edward. Vou sozinha."

Sentei-me, derrotado. Se eu argumentasse, eu só iria fazê-la ficar com raiva de mim. Minha expressão deve ter dito isso porque seu olhar ficou compassivo, e isso era pior do que a raiva.

"Edward, você se esqueceu inteiramente da noite passada?" ela perguntou em voz baixa. "Confie em mim quando eu digo que não é que eu não queira você lá. Só que eu tenho algumas coisas que preciso falar com o Dr. Cullen em particular."

Eu engoli meus medos tão bem quanto eu podia. "Muito bem. Sinto muito por ser...", mas eu parei, sem saber exatamente _como_ eu estava sendo.

Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando com alguma piada particular. "Você não sente, mas está tudo bem. Isso é parte do que faz você ser quem você é."

Bella não iria ver o Dr. Cullen até a tarde. Passamos o resto da manhã jogando cartas na sala e trocando piadas amigáveis. Eu a acusei de roubo, embora eu soubesse que ela não fez tal coisa, só assim eu poderia retaliar e fazê-la rir com minhas travessuras.

Depois que ela se foi, eu me sentei tristemente pela janela, esperando por seu retorno. Era patético, eu sabia, e eu estaria sentado aqui por horas, mas nada mais tinha qualquer interesse para mim. O amor era sempre assim, eu me perguntava? Meus pais alegavam que eram apaixonados, mas eu nunca vi nenhum dos meus pais se comportando desta maneira. Será que a necessidade de estar sempre com ela diminuiria com o tempo?

Em algum momento, a minha mãe entrou na sala e sentou-se segurando um tricô.

"Como foi a festa?" ela me perguntou, puxando o meu olhar para longe da janela. "Vocês chegaram bem tarde."

"Foi maravilhosa", eu admiti. Algumas crianças estavam jogando beisebol no meio da rua, e eu invejava a simplicidade de suas vidas.

"Eu provavelmente dancei tempo demais com ela," eu continuei, sabendo que ela iria querer mais detalhes - e que precisava contar a _alguém_ sobre a dor que eu sentia. "Ela estava exausta quando chegamos em casa. Mas eu não consegui me conter. E não consegui me forçar a deixar seu lado a noite inteira. Vão fofocar. Mas eu não ligo."

Quando me virei, minha mãe me olhou como o gato que comeu o canário. "O que?", ela disse. "Eu sempre soube que você se apaixonaria por ela. Estava escrito no seu rosto na primeira vez que o vi falando com ela."

"Eu quero casar com ela," eu disse, apreensivo. Meu pai não iria gostar. Eu não deveria me casar após faculdade de direito, e eu definitivamente não deveria me casar com uma menina sem família, sem dinheiro, e sem conexões. Mas de alguma forma, a desaprovação de meu pai não me assustou tanto quanto costumava. Eu me arriscaria por ela. A única questão era o _que_ eu faria para ganhar a vida. Isso tinha que ser resolvido antes que eu pudesse pensar em propor casamento.

"Mais uma vez, eu não estou surpresa", minha mãe sorriu. "As coisas irão dar certo, de alguma forma. Algum dia. Posso ver isso."

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu não era de duvidar da minha mãe, mas eu definitivamente não gostei da maneira como ela expressou isso. Algum dia? Algum dia poderia ser anos depois. Eu queria uma vida com Bella agora.

Suspirei para fora da janela e observei a mudança de luz enquanto o sol gradualmente diminuía no oeste. Quando a luz ficou fraca, comecei a me preocupar. Por que Bella ainda não estava em casa?

"Por que Bella ainda não está em casa?" Eu me preocupei em voz alta, virando-me para a minha mãe.

"Calma, querido. Ela disse que esse médico era um velho amigo da família. Tenho certeza de que eles tinham algumas lembranças para resgatar, e eu tenho certeza de que ele a trará em segurança para casa", ela me disse, nunca uma vez olhando para cima de seu trabalho. Ainda assim, eu me senti desconfortável. Este médico não tinha mostrado sua cara quando nós fomos para o hospital. Será que ele realmente faria o esforço de trazê-la para casa?

Levantei-me e comecei a andar. Se ela não estivesse aqui em _cinco minutos_ eu iria procurar por ela. Isso era puramente inaceitável. Será que ela não sabia como eu me preocuparia? Será que ela não-

Fiz uma pausa. Na janela aberta, ouvi a voz dela pela rua, e uma voz masculina também. Talvez o médico a tivesse trazido para casa.

Agora que as vozes estavam mais próximas, e eu endureci em alarme. Eu _conhecia_ essa outra voz, e ela não era de seu amigo médico.

Corri para a varanda da frente.

"Bella!" Ouvi Norman gritando quando eu abri a porta da frente, "Não fique brava. Eu apenas quero lhe dar o que uma linda mulher como você merece."

"Eu sei o que você pensa que eu mereço, e confie em mim, eu não quero!" Bella gritou de volta para ele, assim que ela veio até o portão, e veio caminhando para mim. Assim que ela chegou a mim, ela caiu em meus braços, e o alívio que deveria ter sentido em tê-la comigo foi atenuado pelo medo de que algo terrível pudesse ter acontecido com ela. Eu sabia muito bem que Norman não era o único personagem desagradável nas ruas de Chicago.

Eu nunca deveria tê-la deixado ir sozinha.

"Bella!" Norman ainda chamou atrás dela, alcançando o nosso portão. Agarrei Bella fortemente em mim e olhei para o Norman com fúria total. Eu tinha visto ele seduzir e arruinar inúmeras mulheres, mas como ele se _atrevia_ a perseguir Bella? Ela era muito boa para gente como ele. Ela era sem dúvida a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

Eu olhei para seu rosto, que estava pálido de medo. "Você está bem?" Eu perguntei calmo o suficiente para que Norman não conseguisse ouvir. Ela simplesmente assentiu em resposta.

"Edward!" Norman chamou alto do portão. Ele parecia satisfeito como o perfurador. Eu estava pronto para socá-lo. "Bella e eu estávamos apenas discutindo o melhor jeito de agradar uma mulher. É melhor você cuidar bem das suas necessidades, ou ela vai procurar satisfação em outro lugar."

"Eu ouvi o final de sua conversa", disse, tremendo de raiva por ele se atrever a fazer tal proposta a Bella. "E é uma que você _não_ terá novamente."

Norman riu levianamente e começou a se afastar. "Isso nós vamos ver!" ele cuspiu por cima do ombro. Apertei meu braço em torno de Bella, determinado a nunca deixar que ela encontrasse esse cafajeste inútil novamente.

"Eu estava prestes a sair para te procurar", eu disse através de respirações lentas, tentando me acalmar. "Estava escurecendo... eu estava preocupado. Com bons motivos, evidentemente."

Bella sorriu para mim sem humor. "Eu não acho que você realmente precisa se preocupar. Norman é um saco, mas eu não acho que ele sairia muito da linha."

Fiz uma careta, depois de ter visto ele dar passos muito além de todas as linhas. "Você não o conhece. Ele é absolutamente implacável – ele nunca pára até que consiga o que quer. O desafio apenas torna as coisas mais divertidas para ele."

O rosto de Bella se torceu com algo desagradável. "Eu tive piores, Edward. Não se preocupe."

"Como se eu pudesse apenas parar de me preocupar com você", zombei. "Você e eu sabemos o tipo de problemas que você pode se meter em circunstâncias normais. Eu só posso imaginar o que acontece quando alguém está determinado a causar esse problema por você."

"Eu me saio bem o suficiente," ela bufou, se afastando de mim. "Realmente, Edward, eu não quero que você esquente com isso."

"Eu _não_ esquento", eu insisti enquanto a levei para a casa.

"Claro que você esquenta, querido", disse minha mãe, que estava de pé no corredor. "Agora deixe a Bella se lavar antes do jantar."

Lancei um olhar sombrio para a minha mãe quando Bella correu até as escadas. De que lado ela estava, afinal?

"Você sabe, mãe, você poderia ser um pouco mais útil em tudo isso," eu resmunguei. "Dizendo algo bom sobre mim, talvez?"

Ela simplesmente riu de mim. "Oh, Edward. Se você quer que seu casamento seja feliz, é melhor que ela saiba de todos os seus defeitos antes de chegar ao altar. Confie em mim nisso."

_Todos _os meus defeitos? Eu me senti um pouco enjoado. Isso significava que ela precisava saber o que eu tinha feito antes de dormir noite passada? E se ela ficasse chocada?

"Relaxe", minha mãe bufou. "Ela se importa com você. Isso é óbvio. O que você precisa se preocupar agora é em mostrar que ela estaria fazendo uma boa escolha. Isso é tudo."

"Isso é tudo, na verdade," eu murmurei sob a minha respiração. "Conselho legal."

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Tão bom ter um cronograma novamente nessa fic *pisca*_

_Bem, como o capítulo era pequeno, consegui terminar para hj. Espero que mais leitoras apareçam, estou achando tão deserto por aqui. *lágrimas rolando*  
_

_Domingo que vem tem mais... e espero que estejam gostando. Tão fofo o Ed humano. O jeito dele é o mesmo do Ed da tia Steph, não tem como negar. Me dá pena dele por toda a preocupação e insegurança que ele sente.  
_

_Beijos meninas e obrigado por lerem nossas fics.  
_

_Agradeço a minnemel, Elaine Cristina Cordeiro, Soph Libardi, Anna R Black, danda jabur, AgathaRoesler, Dayane Stewart, KessyRMasen, CarolCapelari e claro... a minha pervetezinha LaryReeden pelos recadinhos.  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo Onze**

O tempo escorria lentamente quando agosto chegou. Chicago estava sufocante com um dos verões mais quentes já registrados. Abrir as janelas fazia pouco para combater o calor sufocante que brilhava em ondas sobre as ruas.

Nós em grande parte ficamos dentro de casa, preferindo assar lentamente lá dentro, em vez de grelhar rapidamente sob o sol brilhante. Ficar do lado de dentro estava bom pra mim - isso significava manter Bella em segurança, longe dos olhos e mãos hostis - mas minha mãe me advertiu esta manhã para eu não mantê-la trancada. Agora, eu estava procurando por Bella, mesmo não conseguindo imaginar nada que pudéssemos fazer fora da casa.

Eu parei abruptamente do lado de fora da sala, olhando para ela. Ela estava lendo um livro, tentando aproveitar o pouco de brisa que passava através das janelas. Eu assisti a linha de suor escorrer pelo seu pescoço suave, a visão me inundando de calor, e de repente eu estava precisando desesperadamente de um alívio...

Eu compus minha expressão e me juntei a ela no sofá, jogando minhas pernas sobre um braço - Eu rezei para que minha mãe não entrasse e visse - e permiti que a minha cabeça caísse audaciosamente no colo de Bella. Oh céus, seu calor - a forma de suas coxas abaixo de mim -

"Não é _tão_ ruim assim, Edward," Bella disse, marcando sua página e colocando o livro de lado.

"É sim!" Eu gemi e fechei os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não estávamos falando sobre a mesma coisa. Bella, sem dúvida, se referia ao calor que nos cercava; meus problemas, surgiram a partir do calor que Bella despertava dentro de mim.

"O que você propõe que eu faça?" Bella perguntou. Eu podia sentir, ela rindo de mim - se ela soubesse em que proposta perigosa ela estava entrando.

"Eu não sei", eu murmurei. Eu não podia imaginar como poderia encontrar alívio para meus desejos turvos, além de tomar um banho de gelo. Infelizmente, a água fria poderia ser difícil de encontrar dentro da cidade. A menos que... a menos que saíssemos da cidade! Abri os olhos e olhei para seu rosto, evitando ao máximo olhar para seus seios. "Venha nadar comigo!"

Ela não parecia chocada com a idéia. "Nadar? Onde?"

"Fora da cidade", disse ansiosamente, agora me sentando. Eu poderia ficar sozinho com ela... na água... "Nós temos uma casa de férias – não fomos lá esse ano porque meu pai está muito ocupado com o trabalho – e lá tem um maravilhoso riacho; é perfeito para nadar."

Bella pareceu tentada. "Eu não tenho nada para vestir", ressaltou. "E como vamos chegar lá?"

Oh, céus, ela não teria um traje de natação, teria? Essa era mais uma razão para nadarmos em privado, digamos, no lago. Ninguém iria vê-la - ninguém além de mim, de qualquer maneira. Seria um teste exaustivo da minha força de vontade, mas valeria pena. "Eu vou alugar um cavalo e uma charrete. E vamos nadar com nossa roupa de baixo. Ninguém irá nos ver, e eu prometo, vou ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Vamos, Bella... por favor?".

"Ah, tudo bem. Eu vou", ela cedeu depois de um momento de contemplação.

"Espere aqui!" Eu sorri tão animado que eu mal podia suportar. Eu corri para cima e encontrei o armário em que se guardavam as toalhas. Minha mãe me encontrou mexendo por lá.

"O que você está fazendo?", perguntou ela. Eu não podia vê-la, mas eu quase podia _ouvir_ suas mãos em seus quadris.

"Procurando toalhas", eu disse rapidamente, surgindo com uma pilha. "Irei levar Bella para a casa de veraneio."

Minha mãe me deu um olhar severo e pegou metade da pilha de volta. "Você não precisa de tantas. Isso é uma boa idéia? Seu pai não vai gostar de saber que você e Bella estarão juntos e sozinhos sem ele ou eu por perto."

Eu dei de ombros. "O papai não consegue ficar com raiva por muito tempo, e _eu_ já fiquei sozinho com Bella antes. Eu não fiz nada que não fosse cavalheiresco, e eu não pretendo começar a fazer agora." Embora, pensando sobre isso, eu _tinha_ a beijado depois da festa dos Benedicts, e eu certamente tinha sido deselegante no que eu tinha feito no meu quarto depois...

"Muito bem, continue assim," minha mãe suspirou. "Mas, por favor, tenha cuidado."

"É claro." Como se eu não fosse nada menos que cuidadoso com Bella.

Corri para baixo e entrei na cozinha para pegar um pouco de comida para um piquenique mais tarde.

"Vá com calma, meu jovem!" Maria exclamou. Peguei um pedaço de pão, algumas maçãs e uma fatia de queijo da despensa. Eu me esquivei das mãos de Maria quando eu corri de volta para a sala.

Bella tinha pego seu livro novamente, mas ela olhou para mim quando entrei sem fôlego. "O que é tudo isso?"

"Comida, toalhas," eu sorri, "Você sabe, suprimentos. Está pronta para ir?"

Saímos de casa de braços dados, e levei Bella a algumas quadras para uma estação que eu conhecia. Eu tinha suor escorrendo pelas minhas costas, e eu tinha certeza de que Bella se sentia ainda pior, mas eu sabia que nos sentiríamos melhor assim que estivéssemos fora da cidade e ao ar livre.

Passei alguns minutos irritantes negociando com o proprietário sobre o valor da diária. Finalmente, chegamos a um acordo e eu ajudei Bella a subir na carruagem antes que eu pagasse ao homem. Então eu pulei ao lado dela, e nós estávamos em nosso caminho.

Como eu esperava, estar em campo aberto fora da cidade ajudou drasticamente. O vento se movia livremente, aliviando o calor avassalador.

"Faz tanto calor assim em Washington?" Eu me perguntei.

"Não," Bella respondeu com um sorriso melancólico, que fez meu peito doer. "O sol nunca aparece. Chove muito."

"Parece triste," eu disse, não querendo que ela sentisse falta de um lugar que não tivesse nada a ver comigo e tudo a ver com um amor do passado.

"Eu costumava pensar assim também", ela riu. "Mas você se acostuma."

"Você sente falta de lá, não é?" Eu esperava que fosse apenas da cidade que ela sentisse falta.

"Eu sinto falta da vida que eu tinha, antes de meus pais morrerem", disse ela, falando devagar e com cuidado. "Eu sinto falta de ter um lar e uma família. Mas a minha localização geográfica não é tão importante para mim."

Meu coração se partiu por ela e tudo o que ela tinha perdido. "Você sabe que sua casa pode ser conosco, não é?" Eu disse, inclinando-me mais perto dela, incapaz de impedir que as palavras se derramassem de mim. "Você nunca precisará ficar sozinha de novo. Eu iria..."

O toque da sua mão na minha me parou. "Obrigado", disse ela calmamente. "Eu fico grata."

Eu engoli o meu descontentamento por nunca saber onde eu estava com Bella. Era uma sensação desagradável competir com uma sombra do passado, e eu estava ficando cansado. Passamos o resto da viagem em silêncio, a minha talvez mais sombria do que a dela. Logo, no entanto, eu vi a estrada que levava à casa de veraneio, e eu levei os cavalos por ela.

"Não foi longe," Bella disse, observando nossa propriedade com olhos curiosos. Pelo menos a névoa do passado parecia ter desaparecido.

"Meu pai não gosta de ficar longe da cidade. Ele tem alguns clientes exigentes dos quais não pode ficar muito longe", eu expliquei. Outras famílias se dirigiam para o norte nesta época do ano ao invés do lado do lago da cidade, longe das exigências da vida na capital, mas nós nunca podíamos.

Eu diminuí a velocidade quando nos aproximamos da casa, permitindo que Bella apreciasse a vista. Ela estava imaginando, como eu estava, os verões que poderíamos passar aqui, relaxando à sombra, bebericando chá gelado? Seus olhos não revelaram nada enquanto olhavam para a casa isolada.

"O que você acha?" Eu perguntei, sempre muito impaciente para o meu próprio bem.

"É encantadora", disse ela com um lindo sorriso em minha direção." Vocês geralmente recebem visitas aqui?"

"Sim, minha mãe gosta de entreter. É claro, ela gostaria muito mais se ela tivesse pessoas melhores para entreter, mas quem pede esmola não pode reclamar, certo?" Eu brinquei, já fora do carro e removendo os arreios dos cavalos. Eu estava impaciente para mostrar a ela o riacho.

"Ainda tem um estábulo lá atrás, mas eu acho que está trancado", eu expliquei enquanto eu amarrava os cavalos nas grades da varanda em uma área coberta agradável, onde eles podiam pastar. Felizmente, nós atrelamos os cavalos no jardim da frente, e a bomba de água próxima fazia uma pequena poça. "Normalmente nós mandamos criados antes para preparar o lugar."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, simplesmente observando como se ela nunca tivesse visto um homem manobrando um cavalo antes. Eles não usavam cavalos em Washington?

Terminei com o meu trabalho, peguei a mão dela e levei-a para o caminho para a água. "O riacho é um pouco mais à frente, na floresta", eu expliquei a ela enquanto eu segurava um ramo fora do nosso caminho. "Eu nadava lá o tempo todo quando era menino, mas não muito recentemente. Parecia muito indigno."

Bella riu levemente. "E não é muito indigno para você agora?"

Eu só podia sorrir para ela. Ela não tinha notado que eu não me importava em fazer nada com ela? "Eu não me importo de ser indigno com você. Não posso deixar de me sentir como se... como se você me aceitaria incondicionalmente", disse esperançoso. Como minha mãe disse, era melhor que ela soubesse meus defeitos e me quisesse de qualquer maneira... e em momentos como este, eu acreditava que Bella podia.

"Eu aceitaria," Bella confirmou, fazendo o meu coração acelerar. "E você faria o mesmo, não é?"

"Sem dúvida", eu disse, sem hesitar. Nós viajamos mais e mais para dentro da floresta, exigindo mais da minha concentração para conduzir-nos sobre o terreno irregular e afastar galhos baixos para fora do nosso caminho.

"Aqui estamos nós", disse eu quando vi o sol brilhando fora da água. Era tão claro quanto eu me lembrava, o leito do riacho forrado com pedras, e apenas profundo o suficiente para me cobrir totalmente. Vertiginoso com excitação, comecei a tirar meus suspensórios sem pensar - mas logo percebi o olhar de Bella e acalmei minhas mãos.

"Eu vou continuar de costas até que você esteja na água," eu prometi, e apressei-me a tirar a roupa para ficar de shorts. Bella se virou e começou a desfazer os seus botões. Eu peguei um vislumbre de pele em seus ombros que fez o meu corpo aquecer, e eu pulei na água antes que ela pudesse se virar e ver minhas reações indesejáveis a ela.

Ouvi os respingos quando Bella entrou na água e eu me virei. Ela tinha mergulhado, e eu não pude resistir a jogar água na direção dela, logo que ela apareceu. Bella cuspiu e espirrou, fingindo que estava chateada - eu esperava.

"Isso não foi muito educado", ela reclamou. Se ela soubesse o que eu estava pensando sobre as tiras finas sobre seus ombros e as gotas de água ao longo de sua clavícula. "Você poderia pelo menos ter me dado tempo para me recuperar."

Joguei outro jato de água nela para me distrair. "Ser um cavalheiro o tempo todo não é muito divertido."

Ela sorriu e jogou de volta. "Então _não_ seja um cavalheiro o tempo todo."

Eu engoli todas as tentações que ameaçavam borbulhar sobre e sob a água e mergulhei. Mantive meus olhos fechados, mas ainda agarrei seu tornozelo debaixo da água. Ela gritou e empurrou-me, e eu submergi rindo.

"Você pensou que eu era um tubarão?" Eu a provoquei.

Ela nadou para longe de mim. "Os tubarões são a _menor_ das minhas preocupações."

Eu a persegui, e à tarde voou enquanto brincávamos na água. De certa forma, eu me senti como uma criança novamente, tão despreocupado, quanto eu poderia me lembrar de estar... e em alguns momentos, me senti tão consciente da minha masculinidade que eu mal podia suportar. Bella parecia alheia ao meu tormento, e eu estava feliz. Ela estava sorrindo e rindo, e isso era tudo que eu esperava para hoje.

Quando a claridade começou a diminuir e Bella nadou para uma área rasa, eu nadei até ela. Ela encontrou meus olhos e sorriu ironicamente, sabendo o que eu iria dizer.

"Nós provavelmente não devemos ficar por mais tempo", eu disse. Segurei uma de suas mãos e percebi como ela estava enrugada de ficar na água. "Eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado."

"Certo," Bella suspirou, e eu sabia exatamente como ela se sentia. "Nós devemos fazer isso de novo. Foi muito divertido."

Eu sorri para ela, completamente satisfeito. "Foi, fazia anos que eu não me sentia tão despreocupado."

Quando ela não se moveu, me virei para escalar até o banco escorregadio. Me virei para ajudar Bella a sair da água, sem pensar. Seus olhos viajaram do meu rosto para baixo, e eu segui seu olhar, vendo o que ela já tinha visto - minhas partes íntimas encharcadas, cada parte de meu corpo visível para ela olhar.

Bella desviou o olhar rapidamente, seu rosto cor de rosa brilhante com o rubor. Meu estômago revirou com horror. Ela provavelmente estava horrorizada com o que tinha acabado de ver.

Eu ofereci minha mão para ela, ainda assim, esperando que ela fosse aceitá-la. Para meu alívio, ela aceitou. Mas eu esqueci de olhar para longe.

Eu podia sentir meus olhos arregalarem quando ela saiu da água. Sua combinação de algodão agarrada como uma segunda pele em seu corpo, delineando as curvas perfeitas de seus seios e quadris. Eu podia ver claramente as manchas escuras de seus mamilos e o monte de cabelos entre suas pernas. Ela poderia estar nua - não que eu tivesse me queixado se ela estivesse, mas céus, eu não deveria estar olhando assim.

Eu empurrei meus olhos para longe dela, mas o estrago já estava feito. Eu nunca, nunca iria ser capaz de apagar aquela imagem da minha mente. Bella era... perfeita. Tudo que uma mulher deveria ser - suave e curvilínea e exuberante. Minha mente foi sem permissão para o pensamento de nossos corpos nus pressionados juntos, e como sua pele quente e felpuda iria ficar contra a minha...

Em meio a este pensamento, senti Bella caindo em mim, e de repente eu estava no chão, com todo o seu corpo pressionado contra mim, assim como eu tinha sonhado. As pontas de seus seios, que eu tinha visto através de sua combinação, estavam agora pressionadas contra mim. Suas pernas entrelaçadas com as minhas. O grande fogo dentro de mim não tinha sido saciado durante todo o dia que passamos na água. Eu estava completamente em chamas novamente, e cada ponto onde o corpo de Bella tocava em mim era como um graveto seco.

Era demais para suportar. Olhando em seus olhos, eu podia ver exatamente o que queria - o desejo. O incêndio deflagrou dentro dela também, agradeço aos céus. Nossas pernas nuas estavam entrelaçadas; suas mãos descansavam em meu peito. Havia um sutil movimento de seu corpo com cada respiração que ela tomava, e esse pequeno atrito me deixou louco. E seus quadris estavam perigosamente quentes sobre os meus. Se estivéssemos nus, apenas um pequeno movimento seria necessário para...

"Bella", eu gemi, de repente, em movimento. Foi o puro instinto que me levou a prendê-la debaixo de mim e esmagar a minha boca na dela, eu não acho que eu poderia me parar. Felizmente, ela não parecia se importar - seus lábios macios responderam urgentemente enquanto seus dedos cravaram em meu couro cabeludo e seu corpo subiu para encontrar o meu. Eu gemia, impotente, nossas línguas se movendo juntas. Nada, nada jamais pareceu tão bom, e suas respostas ansiosas tornaram impossível parar.

Eu segui a água que escorria em seu pescoço com a minha língua, muito parecido com a linha de suor que cativou-me mais cedo. Minhas mãos caíram sobre seus quadris e coxas, acariciando todo lugar que eu pudesse, mas eu não me atrevi a tocar os lugares que mais me tentavam - seus macios seios ou o local aquecido entre suas pernas onde meus quadris balançavam compulsivamente...

"Edward!" ela gemeu, agarrando-me com mais força, e de repente tudo ficou em foco.

Esta era Bella, minha Bella, e eu estava rolando com ela no chão, como algum tipo de animal. Ela merecia mais que isso. Eu tinha que dar o melhor a ela.

Ela lançou um gemido de protesto, mas eu não consegui olhar para ela até que eu consegui me controlar.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, eu não posso," eu disse a ela, desejando que eu pudesse me casar com ela neste instante e fazê-la minha de novo e de novo.

"Por quê?" A voz dela estava machucada, e eu mentalmente me chutei. Eu nunca deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem tão longe. Eu a tinha devastado _e_ ferido seus sentimentos.

"Eu te amo muito, Bella", eu admiti, olhando em seus olhos e implorando que ela entendesse. "Eu quero fazer o certo para você."

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, tão profundos e sem limites como o céu da noite, enquanto ela olhava para mim. Esperei ofegante, apavorado. Eu não tinha entendido o que estava acontecendo entre nós? Mesmo que ela não estivesse pronta para ouvir as minhas esperanças para o nosso futuro, com certeza ela retribuía meus sentimentos de alguma forma.

Sua mão se estendeu para o meu rosto, acalmando os meus medos, e sua voz era suave e verdadeira quando ela falou. "Eu te amo, Edward."

Meu peito estava muito cheio de uma felicidade que ameaçava explodir. De repente, um futuro brilhante e bonito se estendeu diante de mim em um milhão de possibilidades coloridas, e eu não era mais incapaz de alcançá-lo. Eu apertei nossas mãos como se isso fosse mantê-la aqui comigo para sempre.

"Diga que vai me esperar, Bella", eu implorei, olhando seu rosto assustado com cuidado procurando uma reação. "Eu vou largar a escola, arrumar um emprego – vou me estabilizar para poder cuidar de você. Diga que vai esperar Bella, por favor. Diga que casará comigo um dia."

Se a espera por sua primeira resposta foi difícil, a espera por esta era insuportável. Ela poderia me recusar, eu sabia. Ela podia me dizer que eu tinha pedido muito cedo, que ela ainda amava outro...

"Sim. Sim, eu _vou_ me casar com você um dia."

Meu peito estava cheio a ponto de explodir. Eu coloquei seu rosto doce em minhas mãos e beijei-a novamente, desta vez com apenas puras intenções. "Oh, Bella." _Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella._ "Você me fez muito feliz."

"Estou feliz, também."

"Vamos passar a noite aqui", eu disse impulsivamente, me deitando na grama e olhando para o halo de luz que dançava ao seu redor. Este momento era perfeito demais para ser interrompido. "Minha mãe sabe onde estamos, e eu não tenho que levar os cavalos de volta até de manhã."

"Pensei que você queria fazer a coisa certa comigo? Sendo um cavalheiro?"

Eu congelei. Eu não tinha dito... será que ela realmente acha...? "Eu não quis dizer... claro que não..."

Ela riu e me cutucou entre as costelas, atingindo um ponto delicado. "Relaxe, eu estava apenas me divertindo às suas custas. Eu sei como você é virtuoso."

Meu rosto aqueceu com meu constrangimento. "Eu apenas não estou pronto para te dividir com o resto do mundo ainda."

Seu rosto se suavizou, e ela reclinou na grama ao meu lado. "Perfeitamente compreensível. Eu nunca quero dividir você. Apesar disso ser terrivelmente inadequado. Eu não quero que seus pais tenham a impressão errada."

Eu balancei a cabeça, embora eu soubesse que a minha mãe ficaria preocupada por toda a noite e meu pai ficaria furioso. Eu iria carregar esse fardo sozinho. "Eles me conhecem."

Bella suspirou contente ao meu lado e fechou os olhos, e eu a olhava descaradamente enquanto o sol nos secava. Ela realmente era a criatura mais linda que eu poderia imaginar. Eu tinha visto belas estátuas em museus, supostamente a personificação da beleza, mas não elas não podiam se comparar com a realidade que estava ao meu lado. E ela ia se casar comigo um dia. Fiz um voto silencioso para mim mesmo: Eu a amaria a cada dia. Eu iria trabalhar até que os meus dedos chegassem ao osso para evitar que ela conhecesse um minuto de preocupação ou estresse. Eu iria adorá-la todas as noites. Ela sempre, sempre saberia que eu a amava.

Depois de um tempo, a luz ficou tão fraca que eu sabia que não poderíamos ficar mais tempo. Eu cutuquei Bella ao meu lado e me levantei para ajudá-la a ficar de pé. Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Hora de ir?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ela pegou seus sapatos e os calçou, e eu fiz o mesmo, não vestindo minhas calças por enquanto. Logo chegaria a hora de dormir, e ela não iria ver nada que ela já não tivesse visto. Tirei minha camisa, mas Bella apenas dobrou seu vestido no braço.

Ofereci-lhe a minha mão e comecei a andar. Ela ficou perto o suficiente para que nossos braços se escovassem com cada passo. O toque de sua pele macia me deu arrepios maravilhosos.

Quando chegamos a casa, encontrei a chave reserva debaixo de um vaso de plantas e abri a porta principal. Deixei Bella sozinha apenas brevemente para verificar os cavalos, mas eles estavam deitados e dormindo. Encontrei Bella na sala menor, examinando uma foto de família tirada quando eu tinha dez anos de idade. Eu pensei que ela poderia ter chorado, mas quando ela se virou, ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de lágrimas.

"Você está com fome? Estou faminto", eu disse levemente, encontrando uma lâmpada a óleo sobre a lareira.

"Sim, eu estou com fome", disse ela, e em seguida, riu de minhas tentativas desajeitadas de acender a lâmpada.

"Tente fazer isso no escuro," Eu falei por cima do meu ombro, brincando.

Ela riu e pegou o pacote com a comida, começando a desembrulhá-lo e estender o pano no chão. "Eu prefiro ver você tentar."

Sentamo-nos juntos sobre as toalhas secas que trouxemos e comemos nosso jantar, provocando um ao outro o tempo todo. Quando terminamos, ela inclinou a cabeça no meu ombro e fechou os olhos.

"Devemos ir para a cama", murmurei, empurrando para trás uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído em seus olhos.

"Certo", ela suspirou, sonolenta.

Subimos as escadas para o segundo andar, onde todos os quartos ficavam, e eu fui para um que eu sabia que seria adequado. Ele tinha uma grande cama, seu colchão estava descoberto, mas havia uma caixa de cedro no canto cheio de roupas de cama. Fizemos a cama juntos, e foi a coisa mais natural me enrolar em um cobertor com Bella e abraçá-la. Eu peguei a mão esquerda dela, acariciando seu dedo anelar.

"Você precisa de um anel", disse, me perguntando como eu poderia obter um bom apenas com os 10 dólares que eu estava economizando nos últimos meses.

Bella balançou a cabeça contra o meu peito, com um sorriso distante, como se estivesse rindo de uma piada particular. "Isso não é importante."

"É claro que é," Eu fiz uma careta. "Eu quero que o mundo inteiro saiba que você é minha."

"Eu sei que eu sou sua," Bella disse, esticando-se e beijando-me suavemente. "Isso é tudo o que importa."

Beijei-a sobre sua cabeça, doce e maravilhosamente e fechei os olhos. O sono chegou facilmente, e eu sonhei com mais mil dias como o que tinha acabado de terminar.

* * *

**N/B ~** Assim como um dos meus capítulos favoritos em Only Human, não poderia ser diferente aqui. Nos próximos capítulos, vocês vão entender o porque de um anel de noivado a "10 dólares". Nêni obrigado por me deixar revisar esse rs

Comentem : ) Lary Reeden


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo Doze**

Quando nos arrastamos para a casa na manhã seguinte, pedi para Bella ir lá em cima para refrescar-se. Minha mãe, eu sabia, já estaria acordada, e levou apenas um minuto para ela aparecer no hall de entrada com uma carranca no rosto.

"Edward, o que na terra você estava _pensando_?" ela ralhou. "Ficar fora a noite toda... você tem alguma idéia do tipo de fofoca que isso vai causar? Pobre Bella, ela vai enfrentar todos os tipos de acusações."

Eu torci as mãos, sabendo que ela estava certa. "Não aconteceu nada, eu juro. E as únicas pessoas que sequer sabem sobre isso é você e o papai-".

"- E todos os empregados desta casa!" ela interrompeu. "Alguns deles irão falar, e você sabe disso. Eu esperava mais de você. Seu pai está furioso."

"Eu sei. Sinto muito. Eu só... nós só..."

Os olhos de minha mãe se estreitaram com astúcia. "Você pediu a ela, não foi?"

Eu suspirei. Eu pensei que talvez conseguisse fazer algo pelo menos um dia sem ela saber. "Sim. É claro que eu pedi. Como eu poderia arriscar predê-la?"

Seu rosto suavizou. "Seu pai não vai gostar. Você sabe que ele tem planos para você."

Eu me irritei com isso. Tudo sempre era pelo meu pai... mas eu finalmente encontrei algo que eu realmente queria. "Meu pai não tem que gostar. Não é ele que tem de viver seus planos. O que _você_ acha sobre isso?"

Ela sorriu suavemente. "Eu acho que ela é exatamente o que você precisa. Eu estou feliz por você. Mas eu não invejo você por ter que dar a notícia para o seu pai. E não pense que eu vou dizer a ele por você - Você terá que fazer isso sozinho. "

"Eu sei. Provavelmente é melhor assim", eu disse, olhando para as escadas onde eu podia ouvir Bella se movendo. "Eu só... Eu não quero que ela ache que o papai não gosta dela. Eu não quero que ela ache que algo disso é culpa dela."

"Então, é melhor cuidar logo das coisas, antes que qualquer mal-entendido possa surgir", ela alertou, e embora eu soubesse que ela estava certa, eu também sabia que eu não iria aceitar seu conselho. Eu iria evitar um confronto com o meu pai enquanto eu pudesse.

"Alguma coisa está errada", Bella franziu a testa para mim. Sentamos no banco acolhedor sob a árvore de carvalho no quintal em um dia perfeitamente idílico, mas ela deve ter sentido a minha preocupação.

"Não há nada de errado", eu menti, acariciando sua mão. "Eu só estou pensando."

"Eu conheço você," ela bufou quando se virou para mim e puxou as pernas para cima do banco debaixo dela. "Você está preocupado com alguma coisa."

"Não, eu não estou," eu menti.

"Você está, e se você não me contar, eu vou... Eu não vou deixar você me beijar por uma semana", disse ela de forma decisiva, e eu senti a minha face cair.

"É só que eu não quero incomodá-la, Bella. Entenda... eu quero anunciar nosso noivado, mas eu estou preocupado com o que meu pai vai dizer," eu admiti. Eu não contei a ela a história toda, que eu tinha medo de que ele não me desse nenhuma escolha e me mandasse de volta para a escola à força.

Bella olhou para suas mãos. "Ele não aprovaria que você se casasse comigo?"

"Não é por sua causa, de jeito nenhum", apressei-me a tranquilizá-la. "Meu pai colocou na cabeça desde que nasci que eu iria para uma grande faculdade e seria um advogado como ele. Até agora, não tinha nada mais importante do que a aprovação dos meus pais, então nunca discuti. Eu não acho que ele vá gostar... mas agora que sei o que quero, nada vai me deter."

Os olhos de Bella encontraram os meus. Ela formava uma imagem perfeita, salpicada com o sol do fim da tarde. "Você sabe que eu poderia esperar, certo. Se você quisesse ir para a escola. Eu não quero causar nenhum problema na sua família..."

Eu ri porque ir à escola era a última coisa que eu queria, e eu me inclinei para beijá-la, só para ter certeza de que ela não estava falando sério sobre a semana sem beijos. "Eu aprecio isso, mas não posso esperar tanto tempo por você. Não se preocupe com meu pai; eu lido com ele. E minha mãe vai ficar emocionada". Ou já estava, como poderia ser o caso.

Passou-se mais uma semana antes de tudo dar errado.

Estávamos sentados à mesa de jantar em uma noite de terça-feira, e meu pai decidiu ter uma conversa entre as mordidas na carne assada. "Edward, você já começou a se arrumar para voltar para a escola?"

Engoli em seco e olhei para Bella, cujo rosto tinha ficado muito pálido. "Não, ainda não."

"Você sabe que eles querem que você esteja lá uma semana antes do início do prazo. Isso não deixa você com muito tempo", continuou ele, prestando mais atenção ao seu prato do que em Bella ou eu.

Eu engoli o meu próprio alimento através de uma garganta apertada, e de repente olhei para Bella novamente para criar coragem. "Na verdade, pai, sobre isso ... Eu decidi que eu não quero voltar para a escola."

A mandíbula de meu pai apertou e eu podia _ouvir_ seus dentes rangendo. Eu estremeci. Seu rosto estava ficando um pouco roxo. "Talvez devêssemos discutir isso em meu escritório", disse ele friamente, e eu sabia que teria que fazer isso. Levantei-me para segui-lo como um homem sendo levado para a forca, e me abaixei para dar um aperto de mão em Bella antes de eu sair.

O escritório do meu pai tinha sido um lugar de conforto para mim. Os cheiros de móveis de couro, papel grosso e tinta preta eram os perfumes da minha infância. Eu costumava brincar com meus blocos no tapete no centro da sala, e com meus cavalos de madeira no sofá bem conservado. Quando fiquei mais velho, no entanto, o escritório tornou-se um lugar de discussões sérias que eram raramente boas para mim.

Meu pai estava atrás de sua cadeira, furiosamente enrolando um charuto que eu sabia que ele não fumaria até que o confronto estivesse terminado. Este era o seu jeito. Agora que ele começou, a raiva logo apareceria. Eu o assisti com medo. Ele segurava o meu destino em suas mãos, e eu só esperava que ele pudesse respeitar minha decisão.

Ele colocou o charuto na mesa e se virou para mim.

"Edward, o que em nome de Deus, o que deu em você? Abandonar a escola? E a universidade, a faculdade de direito? O que você acha que vai fazer com sua vida sem uma educação para conseguir um bom trabalho? Trabalhar em uma fábrica?"

Ele estava andando em um ritmo rápido agora, e eu me contorci no banco que eu tinha sentado.

"Eu vou trabalhar onde quer que eu tenha que trabalhar," eu disse depois de tomar uma respiração profunda. "Pai... Eu não sei exatamente o que eu quero fazer. Mas eu estou bastante certo de que não quero me tornar um advogado. E eu tenho certeza de que eu não quero esperar anos para me casar com Bella."

Meu pai finalmente parou seus movimentos, e olhou para mim, incrédulo. "Você... pretende se casar com ela?"

"Eu pedi a ela, e ela aceitou. Você não é contra, não é? Eu achei que você gostava dela," eu disse, esperando que evidenciar alguma culpa iria ajudar na minha causa.

Ele esfregou a testa, cansado. "Eu gosto dela. Mas isso não muda o fato de que ela não tem família, nada em seu nome-".

"Isso não é culpa dela", eu atirei. Você acharia que nós estávamos vivendo em 1818 em vez de 1918. Estes deveriam ser tempos modernos!

"Não, não, claro que não, é só que... você é jovem, Edward. Você não tem idéia do tipo de desafios que a vida pode trazer. Você deve pensar cuidadosamente sobre como bem equipado você terá que estar para enfrentar esses desafios, sobre o tipo de mulher que você quer ao seu lado."

"Mas eu pensei", argumentei. Eu ficava louco quando meu pai entrava nesse tom perfeitamente razoável. "Eu nunca pensei sobre essas coisas até que ela apareceu e me fez querer repensar a minha vida em vez de simplesmente seguir um plano pré-estabelecido."

Meu pai caiu em sua cadeira, um sinal claro de concessão. Fiquei surpreso. Eu pensei que eu teria que gastar muito mais tempo para convencê-lo. "Você pode ser tão teimoso como sua mãe quando você coloca algo na sua cabeça, então eu não vou me incomodar em discutir com você por mais tempo. Mas será que você pelo menos pode fazer algo por mim?"

"Talvez", eu disse cautelosamente, vendo meu pai tocar com os dedos na madeira escura da mesa. Ele só fazia isso quando estava tramando algo.

"Não decida nada agora. Tente trabalhar em um escritório de advocacia, para ver se você gosta. Tenho certeza de que um dos meus amigos ficariam felizes em contratá-lo como uma espécie de caixeiro. Você pode achar que gosta disso. E se você gostar, pode voltar para a escola."

"E o que dizer de Bella?" Eu perguntei. Ela era minha principal preocupação, todo o resto era secundário.

"Bella pode ficar aqui o tempo que ela quiser, é claro. Nós não vamos mandá-la para as ruas."

"Tudo bem", eu suspirei, aliviado. "Eu concordo com sua proposta."

Meu pai me ocupou por mais algum tempo com conversas sobre onde eu poderia trabalhar, o que eu poderia esperar do meu emprego, e o que seria preciso fazer para me retirar da escola em uma data tão tardia.

Quando fiquei finalmente livre, fui procurar por Bella. Minha mãe me disse que ela tinha ido para a cama logo cedo. Eu duvidava que ela estaria dormindo, mas tive o cuidado de bater suavemente, no entanto.

"Entre," ela chamou, como se estivesse me esperando.

Encontrei-a reclinada em sua cama. Normalmente ela teria um livro em suas mãos, mas não esta noite. Eu me esparramei ao lado dela e deixei meu braço cair sobre meus olhos, cansado, agora que tudo foi dito e feito.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou ela, e ela começou a passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo daquele jeito que eu amava. Se eu pudesse voltar para casa com esse sentimento toda noite, eu seria mais do que feliz, e isso facilitou o crescimento de um sorriso em meu rosto preocupado.

"Foi bom o suficiente. Ele não vai me fazer voltar para a escola, mas ele insiste que eu tente trabalhar em uma firma de advocacia, com a esperança que eu mude de idéia. Está tudo bem; eu já ia arrumar um emprego mesmo. Agora eu sei aonde vou estar trabalhando."

Bella franziu o cenho. "Mas não é o que você quer."

Impulsivamente, eu peguei a mão dela e trouxe-a para os meus lábios. Que sorte eu tinha de este anjo se preocupar com a_ minha_ felicidade. "Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Talvez não seja o que eu quero fazer, mas eu apenas tenho que fazer isso tempo suficiente para satisfazer meu pai. E contanto que eu possa ver seu rosto no final do dia, não ligo para o que eu estiver fazendo."

Bella suspirou com o meu pronunciamento e me recompensou com um beijo suave.

"Viu, isso é tudo que eu preciso", eu sorri quando ela se afastou. Eu me recusava a não tê-la ao meu lado, desfrutando da suavidade de sua pele contra a minha. "Você não tem ideia de como estou aliviado. Eu sou um covarde abominável às vezes, sabe – eu estive evitando essa conversa por tanto tempo porque estava apavorado que ele fosse me fazer partir."

"Nós poderíamos ter fugido juntos se ele tivesse feito isso. Se você pudesse arrumar uma maneira de trazer o bacon para casa, eu podia cozinhá-lo."

Seu tom era leve, mas eu suspeitava que ela estava falando sério. "Acho que me preocupei à toa. Besteira minha. Eu acho que posso lidar com qualquer coisa, desde que você esteja comigo."

Os lábios de Bella escorregaram nos meus com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, e meu coração se alojou na minha garganta.

"Para que é esse sorriso?" Eu perguntei, escovando meus dedos ao longo de sua mandíbula.

"Para você", disse ela.

"Hmm. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso", eu brinquei com ela, brincando com seus dedos envolvidos nos meus. Eu estava pronto para me casar com ela neste instante. O pensamento de estar longe dela por qualquer período de tempo fez meu coração doer. Isso era uma bobagem, considerando que já vivíamos sob o mesmo teto.

"Bella..." Eu comecei em voz alta, sentindo-me ao mesmo tempo muito desonesto e muito nervoso, "você ficaria terrivelmente ofendida se eu tentasse entrar escondido no seu quarto essa noite?"

Bella riu. "Você não acha que isso ia causar um escândalo?"

Dei de ombros e sorri. "Eu acho que arriscaria isso pela oportunidade de segurá-la em meus braços. Apenas para dormir, eu prometo."

Bella deslizou para baixo da cama até que nossos olhos estavam nivelados. "Apenas para dormir? Não sei não. Eu não conseguiria ficar sem pelo menos um beijo ou dois."

Será que eu poderia amá-la mais? Para provocá-la, deixei escapar um suspiro de zombaria. "Se esse é o preço que tenho que pagar... eu acho que vou ter que dar o que você quer."

Bella riu de minha pobre tentativa de humor. "Vejo você em algumas horas, então?"

"Definitivamente," eu prometi, e roubei um beijo antes de sair.

Eu fui para o meu quarto, vesti um pijama, e esperei que os meus pais dormissem. Eu me sentia estranhamente nervoso, e eu não poderia dizer o porquê. Eu já tinha compartilhado a cama com Bella duas vezes antes, e mesmo que eu tivesse sido tentado de muitas maneiras, nada de incomum tinha acontecido.

Eu estava enganando a mim mesmo se eu achava que poderíamos permanecer castos para sempre, embora. Cada dia que passava incitava ainda mais o meu desejo.

Quando eu ouvi minha mãe fechar a porta do quarto, arrastei-me para o corredor e para o quarto de Bella. Ela cumprimentou-me da cama com um sorriso, já toda coberta com um livro, e eu prontamente a abracei.

"Você está quente," Eu suspirei enquanto eu coloquei meus braços sobre ela e acariciei o meu nariz em seu cabelo macio.

"Seus pés estão frios", disse ela, em troca, mas continuou sorrindo, e eu suspeitava que ela estivesse sentindo o conforto do momento, tanto quanto eu.

"Em breve nós vamos ser capazes de fazer isso toda noite", sorri, pensando em anos de dedos frios e o cheiro suave de Bella preenchendo o espaço entre nós.

"Nós vamos ser capazes de fazer um pouco mais do que isso," Bella disse.

"Bella!" Exclamei assim que eu percebi o que ela queria dizer, tenso. Orei ao Senhor no céu que o meu corpo não reagisse enquanto eu estava deitado na cama com ela. Será que ela pensava nessas coisas como eu, esperando o dia em que poderíamos conhecer um ao outro completamente com o mesmo desejo que eu sentia? O pensamento me deixou tonto com a luxúria, e me perguntei se eu deveria parar pela igreja amanhã.

"Desculpe," Bella disse, e eu pude ouvir a risada que ela lutou para reprimir. "Você é lindo quando está nervoso."

"Ah, é assim?" Retorqui. Ela gostava de me ver nervoso, não é? Se ela soubesse como eu estava sofrendo! Me movi para cima dela, pronto para virar a mesa. "Eu acho que seria muito mais lindo se _você_ fosse a envergonhada".

"Você acha que consegue me envergonhar?" ela riu, desafiando-me com seus olhos castanhos.

"Eu sei que posso," eu menti desdenhosamente. Claro, eu era totalmente inseguro de minhas habilidades quando se tratava de Bella, mas eu pairava próximo a ela como se eu fosse beijá-la, e a tentação pareceu funcionar muito bem.

"Tá bom," Bella suspirou e colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, efetivamente pressionando seu peito contra o meu peito. "Você ganhou."

Recebi minha recompensa na forma de um beijo profundo, e embora Bella logo tenha caído no sono depois de nos separarmos, eu fiquei acordado por algum tempo tentando sufocar a excitação que me atormentava.

Se não nos casássemos logo, eu poderia morrer por causa disso.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Hum, bem... a Bella não colabora com a inocencia do Ed... hohoho.  
_

_Traduzi ontem correndo para que hoje tivesse post.  
_

_Aviso mais uma vez para que entrem na nossa comunidade no facebook. O link está em nosso perfil. Lá são postadas as atualizações e avisos e podemos tirar as duvidas de vcs sobre as fics e as postagens.  
_

_Obrigado as leitoras **yssinhapadalecki, Anna R Black, AnneStewart, Carol Capelari, minnemel, Daia Matos e Isa Stream **pelas reviews.  
_

_Beijos meus amores e bom resto de domingo.  
_

_Irene  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo Treze**

Eu não estava ansioso para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

Embora eu tivesse ido em diversos escritórios de advocacia da cidade para solicitar trabalho, nenhum deles queria um menino que não tivesse educação universitária trabalhando como assistente jurídico. Não importa se eu estava pesquisando a lei desde que eu era um menino com o meu pai como um guia... Eu poderia fazer esse trabalho dormindo, mas eles queriam alguém com mais experiência, e eles queriam me pagar metade do que eu merecia. Meu pai finalmente teve que chamar um de seus velhos amigos para me assegurar uma posição, mas não recebi isso como uma grande bênção.

"... E o pior:" Eu esbravejava em voz alta enquanto Bella me observava lutar com a minha gravata "é que eu não vou ganhar o tanto que ganharia fazendo outra coisa, e mesmo assim tenho que ser grato pela 'oportunidade' porque é _apenas um favor__._"

Os olhos de Bella cresceram um pouco quando ela me olhou, e logo percebi que o seu reflexo no espelho estava vibrando com o riso. Eu fiz uma carranca. Eu não achava nada disso engraçado. Todo dia que eu desperdiçava nesta empreitada boba era outro dia que eu tinha que esperar para me casar com ela.

"Oh, Edward", ela suspirou, aproximando-se de mim. Suas mãos alisaram as lapelas do meu colete e descansaram enquanto ela falava. "É só um emprego, lembra? É só até você satisfazer seu pai, não para sempre. E o mais importante, _vou esperar por você_. Você não precisa ganhar todo o dinheiro do mundo para que possa se apressar a me levar ao altar. Eu ainda estarei aqui."

Suas palavras me tranquilizaram. Não é que ela não se importasse - ela só queria que eu fosse feliz tanto quanto eu queria que ela fosse.

"Talvez você possa esperar", eu disse, "mas eu não tenho certeza se_ eu_ posso."

"Você só tem que lembrar que a paciência é uma virtude", ela me disse e colocou um beijo suave em meus lábios. "E eu sou, afinal, a guardiã da sua virtude. É melhor você me ouvir."

"Estou começando a achar que você é a pior guardiã possível que eu poderia encontrar para a minha virtude. Eu me encontro comprometido em toda situação," eu admiti. Como ela poderia guardar minha virtude, quando todos os dias ela era a razão pela qual eu queria jogar todo o meu cavalheirismo de lado?

"Sujo, mal lavado", disse ela, encurtando o idioma nessa estranha forma que ela tinha. Às vezes eu não tinha certeza de onde ela aprendia essas frases. "Agora, eu acredito que você tem aproximadamente vinte minutos. É melhor se apressa."

Eu desisti e coloquei meu casaco, embora eu me sentisse empacotado e tão apertado como uma mulher gorda de cinto. Por que um traje adequado geralmente equivalia a uma vestimenta desconfortável? Quando me virei miseravelmente de volta para Bella, eu percebi que seus olhos estavam demorando em meus ombros, peito e tronco.

Talvez um traje adequado não fosse _tão _ruim. É claro que, suspeitar de sua admiração só tornou mais difícil ter de sair.

"Vejo você quando eu chegar em casa", suspirei e me aproximei dela por um beijo que quase não foi suficiente para saciar meus desejos.

"Estou ansiosa por isso", ela respondeu e seguiu-me pelas escadas abaixo. Eu sorri melancolicamente para ela quando saí, já pensando em voltar para casa.

Meu pai tinha decidido que iria me levar para trabalhar todas as manhãs antes de ir para o seu próprio escritório, e foi assim que o meu pai me acompanhou pela empresa para me apresentar ao meu novo empregador.

Ele era um homem idoso, com dificuldade de audição, e logo percebi que ele não era o "chefe" de verdade da empresa. Seu filho, que tinha talvez o dobro da minha idade, era quem dava as ordens.

Seu filho era um tirano.

A maioria do meu primeiro dia de trabalho foi gasto buscando coisas - papel, tinta, textos diversos, café, sanduíches, um terno no alfaiate, e assim por diante. Entre essas tarefas domésticas, fui designado para procurar estatutos obscuros e regulamentos.

Até o momento que às cinco horas chegaram e o tirano anunciou que estávamos fechando, eu não poderia estar mais pronto para sair. Se não fosse por meu pai e o futuro que eu esperava construir com Bella, eu teria dito a eles que eu não tinha intenção de voltar.

Eu tive que esperar um pouco na varanda da frente para o meu pai vir no carro, e não chegaríamos em casa até 5:30. Eu estava com fome, cansado, e extremamente irritado com o mundo.

Minha mãe e Bella estavam sentadas na sala de estar juntas, e ambas foram rápidas em perguntar sobre o meu primeiro dia, mas eu dei-lhes respostas genéricas. Eu não estava pronto para admitir o quão miserável eu estava.

Em vez disso eu perguntei sobre o dia de Bella quando minha mãe foi ver nosso jantar.

"Ela tentou me ensinar a tricotar novamente. Eu não consigo pegar o jeito dessa coisa. Você vai ficar terrivelmente desapontado se eu nunca conseguir fazer suas meias?"

Eu tive que rir com a preocupação genuína em seu rosto. "Bella, eu posso honestamente dizer que nunca as meias entraram em meus pensamentos quando se trata de você."

Isso trouxe um sorriso ao seu rosto. "Sério? Você não acha que isso diz alguma coisa sobre a minha idoneidade como uma mulher?"

Com isso, eu revirei os olhos. "Isso não diz absolutamente nada sobre a sua adequação como uma esposa. Às vezes você é absolutamente absurda, Bella."

Ela sorriu ironicamente. "Eu já ouvi isso antes".

Entrei no quarto de Bella naquela noite com a consciência limpa. Meu cansaço fez a possibilidade de que eu iria desonrá-la absolutamente inexistente. Tudo que eu queria era o conforto de seus braços para me dar o sono profundo e refrescante que eu já não podia encontrar sozinho em minha própria cama.

Bella foi rápida ema me abraçar quando eu me deixei cair em sua cama com um suspiro cansado.

"Foi mesmo tão ruim?", perguntou ela, sabendo exatamente o que eu precisava, ela começou a passar os dedos pelo meu cabelo de uma maneira que fez meus olhos se fecharem.

"Eu suponho que poderia ser muito pior", disse a ela. "Eu não devia reclamar. Mas o trabalho é tão _tedioso_, e fico sempre fazendo serviços e recebendo ordens, pelo que parece. Eu preferia estar fazendo trabalho manual que desperdiçando poder mental nesse absurdo."

Bella riu da minha avaliação. "Que tipo de lei é?"

"Imobiliária", eu cuspi. "Terrivelmente chato. Eu deveria ter exigido algo na área criminal. Pelo menos lá teria boas histórias."

"Você _daria_ um advogado de acusação terrivelmente virtuoso," Bella brincou.

"Eu discutiria, mas estou muito cansado", eu suspirei, embora eu suspeitasse que ela estava certa. Eu me aninhei na curva de seu pescoço, onde o cheiro dela era mais forte. Devia ser onde ela aplicava seu perfume todos os dias. "Eu não posso simplesmente me esconder em sua cama para sempre?"

Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. "Você poderia, mas eu tenho uma sensação de que alguém pensaria em procurar por você aqui. Especialmente se eu ficasse com você."

"Hmm..." Meus olhos pareciam muito pesados agora. Eu consegui ficar acordado por tempo suficiente para sentir os lábios dela contra a minha testa antes de adormecer.

Essa noite eu tive um sonho sobre o seio nu de Bella e do toque de suas mãos macias onde não deveriam estar. Acordei de manhã cedo com uma bagunça na minha bermuda e sai de seu quarto antes que ela pudesse acordar e perceber.

Depois dessa experiência, eu me joguei em minha nova rotina. Todas as manhãs, eu corria para fora do quarto de Bella - geralmente tentando evitar acordá-la para ela não ver algo que não deveria - e eu me limpava, vestia e tomava o meu café da manhã. Eu roubava um beijo de Bella e ia para o trabalho.

Embora meu trabalho nunca tenha melhorado, eu trabalhei tão duro quanto eu podia por um aumento em meu salário, que provavelmente nunca viria. Aprendi a ignorar as fúrias do tirano e a aproveitar a oportunidade de escapar do escritório, quando era enviado em missões diversas. Guardei cada centavo que eu ganhei, nunca desperdiçando dinheiro com almoço ou em uma gravata nova depois que eu mergulhei a minha melhor em um tinteiro.

Cada noite, eu chegava em casa para encontrar Bella empenhada em melhorar algum tipo de habilidade doméstica, que era adorável e carinhoso e, de fato, bastante divertido. Eu não tinha certeza de como ela permanecia empregada com uma costureira dado suas fracas habilidades de costura, mas talvez a costureira tivesse pena dela e a deixasse pregar botões ou algo assim.

Uma noite, no entanto, eu vim para casa para encontrar ela reservada e meditativa. Com os meus pais ao redor, no entanto, não conseguia encontrar a fonte de seu humor alterado.

Eu fui para o quarto dela naquela noite, como de costume, para encontrá-la sentada na cama com um livro. Eu reclinei ao lado dela e não interrompi. Talvez ela simplesmente não tivesse com vontade de falar esta noite. Quando eu percebi que ela não tinha virado uma página há dez minutos, no entanto, eu tive que puxar o livro de suas mãos.

"Qual é o problema?" Eu exigi. "Você esteve distante a noite toda."

"Oh, um... bem... tive um encontro desagradável hoje", revelou lentamente, claramente relutante em me dizer, o que me fez pensar que devia ser algo muito ruim.

"Que tipo de encontro desagradável?"

"Norman Bouchard," ela suspirou, e meu corpo reagiu imediatamente. Eu sabia que devia estar eriçado como um gato, e eu pude sentir meu pescoço ficando vermelho, mas não pude parar minha resposta imediata e possessiva.

"O que foi que ele disse para você? Ele... ele investiu contra você novamente? Porque eu juro..."

"Foi apenas o de sempre", disse ela rapidamente, mas ainda parecia nervosa. "Ele tentou dar a entender novamente que eu não estava... você sabe, _satisfeita,_ e eu... bem, eu estava com raiva, então eu meio que insinuei que... que _você_ estava... me _satisfazendo__._"

Dado o que eu sabia sobre Norman, era fácil adivinhar o que estava implícito na palavra "satisfeita". As bochechas rosadas de Bella me deram uma boa ideia disso, e eu sabia que estava da mesma forma. Só de pensar sobre nas coisas que eu poderia fazer para _satisfazer_ Bella, eu ficava me contorcendo. "E como ele reagiu a isso?"

Bella fez uma careta, e eu imaginei que essa era a parte que mais a incomodava. "Ele ameaçou contar para seus pais."

Senti uma onda estranha de alívio. "Isso parece bem a cara do Norman." Sim, ele iria tentar causar discórdia entre Bella e minha família na esperança de que ele fosse levá-la para longe de mim... mas eu duvidava que minha mãe iria acreditar nele por um segundo, e mesmo que meu pai acreditasse, ele iria jogá-lo na calçada por implicar tal coisa sobre sua futura nora.

"Você não está preocupado?" Bella disse, observando minha reação com cuidado.

"Bella, meus pais amam você e eles confiam em mim. Não há nada para se preocupar", eu assegurei a ela. "Mesmo se nós _tivéssemos_... digo, estamos noivos. Não que eu aprovaria isso", eu gaguejei rapidamente, com medo de ela ouvir o desejo que eu sentia por ela no meu tom, "mas se nós vamos nos casar de qualquer forma, isso não seria bem um escândalo... agora eu suponho que você realmente precisará de um anel."

Sim, ela iria precisar de um anel. Assim que meu anel descansasse em seu dedo, ninguém se atreveria a questionar a integridade de Bella. Um anel era a coisa mais próxima que eu poderia dar a ela de uma proteção em nome de nossa família, e talvez fosse afastar os Normans do mundo que queriam atraí-la para longe de mim.

Depois de três semanas de economia, eu sabia que tinha dinheiro suficiente para pagar algum tipo de anel, mas não sabia se seria um bom anel. Finalmente eu engoli meu orgulho e pedi cinco dólares da minha mãe, que ela me concedeu depois que eu prometi que não iria gastar mais do que eu precisava só porque eu podia.

Embora eu tivesse meu horário de almoço do trabalho naquele dia, eu saí para comprar um anel de noivado para a minha noiva. A pequena joalheria que eu fui não parecia muito boa, mas um jovem com quem eu muitas vezes almoçava no trabalho tinha recomendado, e ela estava na minha faixa de preço.

O atendente, um homem de cabelos escuros em seus trinta anos com um bigode enrolado nas extremidades, sorriu quando eu entrei. Não foi realmente um sorriso amigável, mas sim, o sorriso de alguém que tinha acabado de mirar em um alvo.

"Como posso ajudá-lo hoje, jovem?", perguntou ele. "Procurando um presente especial para sua querida, talvez?"

A idéia me divertiu. _Minha querida._ Bella era muito mais que isso. "Eu estou procurando um anel de noivado, na verdade."

"Ah", ele sorriu conscientemente como se eu tivesse acabado de compartilhar um segredo. "Temos uma excelente seleção de anéis", ele continuou, puxando uma bandeja de uma gaveta para eu dar uma olhada. "Veja se há alguma coisa que você gosta aqui."

Havia diamantes, fileiras e fileiras de diamantes em diferentes formas e tamanhos, arranjos diferentes em bandas diferentes, mas nenhum deles parecia ser o certo. Bella não era um diamante, não era como uma coisa pequena e brilhante para ser empurrada debaixo dos narizes em festas e reuniões. Ela era algo muito melhor.

"Você tem algo mais... original?"

Sua expressão registrou surpresa, mas ele não a expressou, em vez disso, ele estendeu a mão para outra bandeja. "Talvez um destes irá servir melhor."

Havia mais diamantes, mas outras pedras, também - configurações de rubis, pérolas, opalas... todas elas pareciam muito berrantes ou muito... infantis para Bella. Ela era uma mulher que merecia um anel de mulher.

Quando meus olhos pousaram na safira, praticamente escondida para o lado, eu sabia que esse era o escolhido. Profundo e elegante, pequeno, mas poderoso... era muito Bella.

"Esse daqui", declarei.

Depois que eu o paguei, ainda tinha cerca de 10 dólares sobrando – uma pequena e agradável economia para começar a poupar para o nosso casamento - e um anel queimando em meu bolso. Eu mal podia esperar para dá-lo a ela.

* * *

N/A: **Então, eu fiz algumas pesquisas muito infrutíferas tentando determinar o quanto um anel custaria, em 1918, e eu ainda não tenho certeza.****No entanto, eu encontrei uma calculadora de inflação que me disse 6 centavos, é o equivalente a um dólar de hoje, o que significa que cinco dólares na época seria algo em torno de 83 dólares hoje, o que ajudaria muito com um anel, eu acho.**

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **Quando mais passamos pela fic, mais fofa ela fica. Estou ansiosa para chegarmos nas partes mais *cof cof*

Obrigado a todas vcs que continuam nos acompanhando e obrigado a _Lary Reeden_ que revisou o capítulo para mim. Beijos**  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo Catorze**

Depois que eu comprei o anel, o meu dia de trabalho se arrastou. Até mesmo o velho proprietário da empresa, que estava certamente perdendo o juízo, juntamente com o seu cabelo e sua visão, percebeu a minha distração.

"Eu conheço esse olhar vidrado", disse ele pesadamente, de pé sobre a minha mesa com os polegares enganchados nos seus suspensórios. "Você conseguiu uma menina, não é, meu filho?"

Minhas bochechas inflamaram, e eu senti os olhos dos outros no escritório sobre mim. "Sim, senhor".

"Quer se casar, não é?"

"Assim que formos capazes", eu disse, relutante em revelar informações demais para o escritório em geral - especialmente para o tirano.

"Bom para você, meu jovem. Melhor fazer isso enquanto pode - uma esposa adorável e jovem seria desperdiçada com um homem velho."

Eu tentei não pensar muito sobre o "isso" que ele pensava que eu deveria estar fazendo.

No final do dia, me foi dado o meu salário da semana. Eu tentei não suspirar para as notas na minha mão. Levaria dois anos para eu dar um lar para Bella e para mim, a este ritmo, e adicionando isso ao custo de um bom casamento... eu suspeitava que era hora de procurar outro tipo de emprego.

Meu pai estava cinco minutos atrasado para me pegar no trabalho, e eu estava quase tremendo de excitação e de nervoso quando finalmente nos dirigimos para casa. Eu corri para dentro sem mais uma palavra ao meu pai, que tinha sido extraordinariamente taciturno hoje, e encontrei Bella na sala.

"Vamos subir comigo", insisti, só então percebendo que não estávamos sozinhos. Para minha mãe, que me olhou com a testa erguida, eu acrescentei, "Apenas por um momento._ Por favor_."

O aceno sutil de minha mãe mostrou sua aquiescência, e eu peguei a mão de Bella sem lhe dar muita escolha no assunto. Ela seguiu-me para cima de boa vontade, embora eu pudesse sentir a sua perplexidade.

"Eu tenho algo para você", eu disse a ela, assim que estávamos abrigados em segurança em seu quarto.

Ela se sentou na cama e ficou me olhando com expectativa. "Tudo bem, eu estou pronta."

Minha mão estava suada quando se fechou em torno da caixa no meu bolso, e minhas pernas tremiam quando eu afundei em um joelho. Embora ela já tivesse concordado em se casar comigo, eu queria que ela tivesse uma proposta de verdade, e a importancia do momento pesava sobre meus ombros.

"Isabella Swan, isso irá tornar oficial," eu comecei, e só esse pensamento tinha me deixado radiante. Eu mal podia conter a minha alegria, e eu quis dizer as próximas palavras com todas as fibras da minha alma. "Eu juro, te amarei para o resto da minha vida. Você quer se casar comigo?"

Olhei seu rosto cuidadosamente. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas, e seus lábios se levantaram em um sorriso trêmulo quando eu levantei a tampa da caixa pequena e revelei o anel. Eu esperava que ela não o achasse inadequado. Meu estômago se apertou. Ele _era_ muito pequeno. Talvez eu devesse ter guardado dinheiro por mais tempo e comprado algo maior...

"Sim, Edward. Claro que eu vou me casar com você", disse ela, e algo em sua voz me disse que o anel não importava muito, afinal. Enfiei-o no dedo apropriado. Meu coração disparou no símbolo tangível da nossa promessa um ao outro.

"É muito bonito", disse ela, e eu senti como se eu pudesse flutuar sobre o meu alívio. "O que fez você escolher uma safira?"

Dei de ombros timidamente. Talvez ela preferisse um diamante. Talvez eu tivesse pensado demais em toda a coisa. "Ela só me fez lembrar de você", eu disse a ela honestamente. "Ela parece que está cheia de pensamentos escondidos e mistérios... e é linda, é claro."

Ela timidamente abaixou o queixo com o elogio, e levantei-me para me juntar a ela na cama. Eu enrolei minha mão em torno de sua cintura fina e deixei meu queixo descansar no ombro dela, para ver melhor o anel brilhando em seu dedo. Eu queria terrivelmente estar casado com ela.

"Eu estive pensando," eu murmurei, pensando em voz alta: "Se eu conseguir convencer meu pai a me deixar arrumar um emprego melhor nos próximos meses, nós podemos talvez casar em um ano. Se eu economizar apropriadamente."

Ela se virou para mim com um sorriso largo e apertou seus lábios nos meus. Sua mão se enrolou em torno da minha nuca, me segurando perto quando seus lábios se moveram apaixonadamente contra os meus. Seu ardor me surpreendeu, mas eu não deixei que me impedisse de enrolar meus braços em torno dela e retornar seu beijo com igual fervor. Ela permitiu que a minha língua deslizasse por seus lábios e o céu me ajude, sua boca doce me fez considerar a possibilidade de baixar as costas na cama e procurar suas saias. Eu tinha a sensação de que Bella permitiria isso.

Nesse preciso momento, o sino do jantar tocou alto, o barulho metálico me chamando de volta para os meus sentidos, e eu relutantemente abandonei minha noiva. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, fios de cabelo haviam se soltado de seu coque e seu seio levantava com cada respiração ofegante que ela tomava.

"Eu acho que ela fez isso de propósito", eu disse com uma mistura de gratidão e aborrecimento. Com definitivamente mais aborrecimento do que gratidão, eu decidi que tentaria corrigir a bagunça que eu tinha feito no cabelo de Bella.

"Nós podemos retomar isso mais tarde", ela me consolou. Eu sorri para ela, suspeitando que ela não tinha ideia do efeito que tinha sobre mim.

"É bom mesmo."

* * *

Quando descemos para o jantar, percebi o sorriso de minha mãe quando ela viu o anel na mão de Bella. Eu esperava que meu pai notasse a troca, mas seus olhos estavam fixados em seu prato, com os ombros flacidos de cansaço. Ele deve ter tido um longo dia no escritório. Se fosse esse o caso, eu sabia que era melhor manter as coisas calmas e normais, por isso eu não disse nada.

"Ed, querido, como foi seu dia?" Mamãe perguntou ao meu pai, como era de costume. Nossas refeições muitas vezes começavam desta forma.

Ele deu de ombros. "Nada fora do comum, embora eu tenha que admitir, eu me senti estranhamente feliz quando deu a hora de vir para casa."

"Espero que o caso do Beauchamp não esteja te sobrecarregando novamente," Mamãe respondeu. "Esse homem não vale a pena o esforço. Se ele simplesmente tomasse mais cuidado na gestão de seus negócios, ele não estaria nesta bagunça em primeiro lugar."

Deixei escapar um gemido silencioso. Meus pais haviam se queixado sobre esse caso durante os últimos seis meses.

"Mãe, você se importaria de passar as ervilhas?" Eu interrompi, não querendo que ela começasse a fazer uma reclamação que poderia durar até a sobremesa.

"Claro, querido", ela disse, passando-as para mim por Bella. "E como foi o seu dia no trabalho?"

"Longo, como de costume, e sem brilho, como de costume," eu disse com um encolher de ombros. "Mas eu recebi meu salário hoje."

A conversa diminuiu enquanto nós comemos. Meu pai ficou muito tranqüilo, e minha mãe fez a maior parte da conversa. Ela tinha decidido que Bella deveria ter algumas roupas novas para o inverno, e ela discutiu seus planos nessa linha. Meus olhos sempre voltavam para Bella, a centelha de azul em sua mão esquerda e o fio de cabelo que havia se soltado mais cedo teve que ser empurrado continuamente atrás da sua orelha.

Em um certo ponto, a conversa acalmou. Olhei para cima do meu prato para encontrar Bella e minha mãe olhando para o rosto do meu pai, que eu agora percebi que estava corado e úmido.

"Pai? Você está bem?" Eu perguntei, uma ansiedade roendo em meus ossos.

Ele olhou para cima, mas seus olhos estavam um pouco fora de foco, as suas pálpebras caídas. "Tudo bem, tudo bem. Só um pouco indisposto, eu acho."

"Talvez você deva ir se deitar," Mamãe sugeriu. Ela se aproximou da mesa e sentiu sua testa com as costas da mão. "Você está com febre, querido."

"Você pode estar certa", ele suspirou. "Sim, eu acho que vou me deitar um pouco..."

Eu o vi se levantar lentamente da mesa e passear debilmente pela sala. Febre - a febre pode significar uma série de coisas, mas a doença que agora circulava nos jornais, ela sempre começava com febre.

"Talvez eu deva ir cuidar dele", disse minha mãe. Ela parecia calma, quando se apressou para sair da mesa, mas eu conhecia minha mãe melhor do que isso. Ela sentiu medo, assim como eu. _Se_ fosse a infame gripe espanhola, meu pai estava em perigo - como todas as pessoas nesta casa, até mesmo nesta cidade. Eu estava em perigo, minha mãe estava em perigo, e Bella... Meus olhos se voltaram para ela enquanto eu imaginava com horror o que seria de Bella se ela contraísse a doença.

Ela percebeu o meu olhar em pânico. "Edward? O que houve?"

Como eu poderia dizer-lhe tudo sem assustá-la? "Eu só estou... preocupado, Bella. Havia histórias no jornal mês passado sobre uma epidemia em Boston, algum tipo de... congestionamento nos pulmões. Ela matava em dias... horas, às vezes. E se..."

"E se chegar aqui?" Ela concluiu para mim, olhando um pouco surpresa também. "Eu vi uma pessoa desmaiar hoje no mercado. Ele estava muito fraco para ficar em pé..."

Portanto, este não era um incidente isolado. As pessoas estavam ficando doentes em Chicago, e se fosse a gripe espanhola, se espalharia rapidamente. "Eu acho que você deve deixar a cidade por algum tempo, Bella. Eu não quero correr o risco de você pegar isso."

Ela balançou a cabeça imediatamente. "Não sem você."

"Eu não posso - eu sou necessário aqui, Bella", eu implorei. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com meu pai, eu teria que cuidar de minha mãe, por isso eu sabia que ela não poderia me persuadir a deixar a cidade agora. Mas se Bella pudesse estar segura, tanto quanto eu sentiria falta dela, seria um peso tirado dos meus ombros.

"Se você ficar, então significa que também sou necessária aqui", insistiu ela, tão feroz como eu nunca tinha visto. "Não vou te deixar agora. E me importo com seus pais também – sou parte dessa família, não sou? Eu não vou fugir agora."

Eu suspirei. Essa teimosia eu sabia que ela possuía. Ainda assim, eu esperava que ela respondesse a um apelo sério. "Sabia que você não ia concordar, mas tinha que perguntar mesmo assim. Mas Bella, se lhe acontecer alguma coisa..."

"Silêncio agora", ela me acalmou, colocando a mão na minha. "Nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos." Seu sorriso era tão sincero que eu tive que acreditar nela.

"Certo, então", eu respirei. "Acho que devemos fazer alguma coisa."

Bella apertou minha mão. "Eu vou chamar Mary e ajudá-la a tirar a janta. Você deve ir lá para cima e ver se sua mãe precisa de ajuda."

Eu quase perguntei se ela iria comigo, e talvez segurasse minha mão, mas eu me abstive. Ela devia estar com medo, e ela precisava que eu fosse forte por ela.

Com tristeza, pensei em quão feliz eu estava a uma mera hora atrás. Como o destino poderia ser cruel!

* * *

_**N/B ~**Há males que vem para o bem (Edward vampiro), tá é meio mórbido meu pensamento, mas não é verdade u-u. _

_Mas também é de apertar o coraçãozinho ver todos sofrendo, principalmente esse Edward imaturo :3 ~ comentem e até domingo que vem._

_Lary Reeden_

* * *

**_Nota da Irene:  
_**_Estou tão feliz com a resposta de vcs nas reviews. Obrigada a todas que acompanham. E concordo com nossa leitora "Sarcasm runs" no ponto de dizer que eu preferia que a Bella ficasse com esse Ed humano e tivesse uma vida normal e feliz. Eu não gosto tanto da idéia de ela largar a vida toda pra ter uma "eternidade" com o Ed. _

_Bem, cada uma tem uma opnião. E vcs? O que acham?  
_

_Beijos  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

Meu pai piorou enquanto a noite avançava. Uma ou duas horas depois que ele subiu, ele começou a tossir – uma tosse cheia de secreção. Minha mãe ficou ao lado de sua cama, o ocupando com chá e caldo e pressionando panos frios em sua testa. Eu me senti suficientemente impotente por apenas estar lá e ver que optei por ficar lá embaixo com Bella, agarrando-me a ela como se ela fosse minha salvação.

Toda vez que minha mãe descia as escadas para pegar água fresca ou um novo pote de chá, a ansiedade estava claramente escrita em seu rosto. A condição do meu pai era grave, e minha mãe não tinha que dizer isso para eu saber. Todas as vezes que me aventurava a subir as escadas para vê-lo, minha mãe me enxotava para fora do quarto, e eu voltava para Bella me sentindo pior do que antes.

Pouco antes de o relógio bater meia-noite, minha mãe desceu as escadas e parou na sala.

"Ele está delirando muito", ela nos disse, enxugando a testa com as costas da mão. "Mas ele continua chamando por você, Edward. Vá até ele agora. Acho melhor, eu chamar o médico..."

Eu soltei a mão de Bella depois de um ultimo aperto e andei para as escadas. Eu não olhei para trás, para Bella ou para minha mãe, eu temia que eu pudesse chorar se eu fizesse isso, e eu era muito velho para chorar. Cada degrau parecia uma montanha enquanto eu subia para o segundo andar, onde meu pai descansava.

Eu nunca tinha visto meu pai realmente doente antes. Ele tinha sido saudável durante todos os dias de sua vida, tanto quanto eu sabia. Claro, houve uma tosse ocasional ou coriza, mas nada que colocasse sua vida em risco. O medo de minha mãe me disse que desta vez era diferente, e eu temia o que eu iria ver.

Quando eu avancei pela porta aberta, minha primeira visão foi a cama, tal como sempre pareceu e todos os móveis exatamente onde geralmente estavam, menos a cadeira de balanço de minha mãe parada ao lado da cama. Então eu vi o meu pai me olhando de onde ele estava escondido debaixo das cobertas, o rosto vermelho e os olhos vidrados de febre.

"Pai", eu botei pra fora.

"Edward, eu quero pedir desculpas...". Ele fez uma pausa para tossir. "Nós sempre pensamos que sabemos como as vidas de nossos filhos devem acontecer." Outra tosse. "Faça o que te faz feliz, Edward. Não perca um momento que você puder estar com ela."

"Vamos, pai," eu disse com uma falsa alegria "amanhã você vai estar de volta ao normal e voltará a me dizer o que fazer de novo."

Mas o fato de ele estar falando dessa forma me disse que isso não aconteceria.

Seu riso se transformou em uma tosse muito forte. Ele segurou um lenço à boca, abafando o som horrível do muco. Quando ele afastou sua mão, o pano estava manchado de sangue. Eu só pude olhar com horror.

"Esta não é uma gripe comum, Edward. Você deve... prepare-se para o pior."

Eu me senti muito mal com a facilidade com que meu pai falou sobre sua própria morte. Ele falou sério, e eu queria que fosse uma piada.

"Cuide de sua mãe," ele continuou. "E fique com Bella. Nada jamais o motivou como ela. Elizabeth estava certa... ela é exatamente o que você precisa."

Engoli, o nó na garganta e as lágrimas queimavam meus olhos. _Não chore,_ eu me repreendi. _Você está velho demais para chorar._ "Pai... eu..."

Ele sorriu, e pareceu que isso lhe custou um grande esforço. "Vá agora, filho. Você não precisa ficar e me ouvir tossir."

Eu percebi com horror que ele estava tentando me poupar da dor de vê-lo morrer, e então eu tive que fugir. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Meu pai era jovem e saudável. Ele não podia estar morrendo... mas estava.

Eu passei por minha mãe ao descer as escadas. Ela deu uma olhada no meu rosto e me abraçou com força a ela, dando um beijo na minha testa. Eu a abracei de volta com toda a minha força antes que ela se afastasse e voltasse para o lado do meu pai.

Na sala de estar, encontrei Bella exatamente onde eu a tinha deixado.

"Edward?" Eu podia sentir seus olhos no meu rosto.

"Foi terrível", eu admiti para ela. Eu não olhei para ela ainda. Eu sabia que se o fizesse, eu iria chorar. "Ele mal sabia onde estava, eu podia dizer, e depois ele começou a tossir sangue... _sangue_, Bella. Ele me disse adeus. Eu acho... eu acho que ele está morrendo."

Com essa admissão, eu finalmente reconheci a verdade, e virando-me para olhar para Bella, eu não pude mais segurar a dor dentro de mim. Seus braços abertos me chamaram, e eu caí contra ela e chorei como um bebê em seu ombro.

"Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem", ela me acalmou, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo em movimentos suaves. Ela esfregou a mão livre em círculos lentos contra minhas costas, enquanto ela continuava a murmurar palavras de conforto. "Tudo vai ficar bem, meu amor, você vai ver. Eu estou aqui, eu sempre estarei aqui para você."

Sua voz suave de anjo continuou a falar palavras de conforto, e eu descansei minha cabeça contra a sua depois de eu ter me acalmado, saboreando seu leve calor. Teria sido impossível que eu a amasse mais do que naquele momento.

Logo, eu soube que era hora de me soltar, e eu me sentei com relutância. "Eu sinto muito, Bella eu deveria ser forte-"

"Bobagem", ela me interrompeu, e seus braços ficaram em volta de mim. "Você não tem que ser forte comigo."

Eu suspirei, pensando em como ela poderia aceitar-me incondicionalmente, mesmo chorando como um menino com um joelho esfolado em seu lindo vestido. "Você _é_ minha força, Bella. Sei que seria melhor se você estivesse longe de tudo isso, mas... Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui comigo, apesar de tudo."

Minha gratidão por ela tomou conta de mim na medida em que minhas mãos tremiam quando eu peguei o rosto dela e a puxei para um beijo suave. Eu esperava que ela pudesse sentir meu amor, minha reverência por ela e por tudo que ela me dava. Quando eu soltei seus lábios, eu a segurei perto de mim, tão firmemente quanto ousei. Não importava o que acontecesse agora, eu tinha que acreditar que eu poderia superar contanto que eu tivesse a minha Bella.

Ficamos juntos e tranquilos no sofá da sala até que a campainha tocou.

"Deve ser o médico," Bella disse, se afastando de mim. "Eu abro a porta."

Eu suspeitava que ela quisesse ser útil, mas eu não podia deixá-la ficar longe de mim. Eu sentia como se eu estivesse me agarrando a meu juízo por um fio, e o final desse fio estava ligado a Bella. Eu a segui até a porta, onde o médico da família esperava.

"Estou aqui para ver o Sr. Masen", disse ele, como se ele nunca tivesse visto qualquer um de nós antes. Ele tinha sido o nosso médico por 10 anos, mas ele permanecia empertigado e mais profissional que nunca.

"Sim, claro, por aqui," Bella disse, e levou-o pelas escadas. Eu os segui como uma criança com medo de se afastar muito das saias de sua mãe. Eu estava longe de sentir qualquer vergonha.

"Aqui," Bella apontou para o nosso médico, guiando-o até a porta atrás da qual meu pai estava morrendo. Bella, Deus a abençoe, sabia instintivamente que eu não conseguiria vê-lo e me puxou de volta para as escadas.

Nós dois paramos no hall de entrada, inquietos. "Eu odeio isso. A espera". Eu disse a ela, pensando pela centésima vez no lenço manchado de sangue de meu pai. "Eu queria poder pelo menos _fazer_ alguma coisa."

"Eu sei. Também me sinto assim", ela suspirou, descansando a mão no meu rosto. Seu polegar se moveu suavemente sobre minha pele. "Talvez você devesse tentar dormir. Está tarde, e você teve um dia longo. Deve estar exausto. Vou ficar acordada – te acordo caso aconteça algo."

Por mais tentador que fosse cair no sono e escapar por um tempo, eu sabia que seria impossível. Eu também sabia que eu estava sendo egoísta, confiando tanto em Bella quando ela estava provavelmente tão cansada e assustada quanto eu. "Não. Estou muito ansioso para dormir. Mas você devia dormir, Bella. Você está com olheiras."

"Como se eu pudesse te deixar acordado sozinho e esquentando", disse ela com um sorriso forçado, quando eu toquei a pele delicada sob seus olhos.

"Acho que voltamos a esperar então," Eu suspirei, desejando que eu pudesse fazer melhor por ela.

Voltamos para nossa vigília na sala. Eu mantive Bella perto de mim, enquanto esperávamos por qualquer notícia. Depois de cerca de meia hora, o médico voltou a descer as escadas e saiu. Imaginei que ele tinha sido incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo meu pai. Bella cochilou ocasionalmente no meu ombro, eu a invejei um bocado, mas eu não conseguia encontrar o sono.

Tudo estava calmo até cinco para as três - eu observei cada minuto passar pelas ultimas horas - e minha mãe gritou meu nome. Bella ficou de pé em um pulo e eu corri para fora do sofá, atrás dos gritos de minha mãe nas escadas. Ouvi os passos de Bella em meus calcanhares, mas ela não me seguiu para o quarto.

"Ele teve um ataque de tosse terrível e agora..." minha mãe parou de falar, olhando para mim com os olhos histéricos. Segurei a mão dele, ouvindo como cada respiração dele era ofegante, e como o tempo se esticava entre cada respiração. Ele tossiu de novo, outra onda de sangue contra o lenço manchado, e então ele deu um ultimo chiado.

Quando a próxima respiração não veio mais, minha mãe soltou um grito, como eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

Ela balançou precariamente e eu a peguei antes que ela caísse. Eu a guiei para fora do quarto, com medo de que se ela ficasse, eu de alguma forma a perdesse também.

"O que eu posso fazer?" Bella sussurrou com a voz trêmula, parada diante de nós. O que nós deveríamos ter feito. Eu me sentia chocado, atordoado, e, minha mãe estava histérica ao meu lado.

"Diga aos criados." Eu disse a Bella suavemente. "Eles vão começar a arranjar as coisas."

Bella virou-se e desceu as escadas, e eu guiei minha mãe para baixo atrás dela. Eu poderia ter dito a ela para se deitar e descansar, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse fazer isso sem tocar na dolorosa lembrança do que acabara de acontecer em seu quarto, e assim a conduzi para a sala de estar.

Sentei-a em um sofá e envolvi com uma manta seus ombros, mas eu poderia muito bem tê-la deixado, sozinha nesse momento. Ela continuou a chorar, e nem palavras suaves poderiam acalmá-la.

Depois de um tempo, Bella vagou de volta da cozinha, uma enxurrada de criados andando à sua frente. Ela parou na entrada e nos olhou com tristeza, como se ela entendesse algo sobre este momento que eu não entendia. Eu silenciosamente perguntei a ela por alguma resposta a isso, mas ela não tinha nenhuma, e por isso eu estendi minha mão para ela. Ela se aproximou e segurou-a, apertando firmemente enquanto eu continuava a tentar confortar minha mãe.

Algum tempo perto do amanhecer, um homem com uma carroça veio para recolher o corpo do meu pai. Eu perguntei se ele estaria levando-o para uma funerária, mas o homem sacudiu a cabeça e disse-me que estava colhendo corpos a noite toda. A doença havia atingido a cidade com uma rapidez mortal, e meu pai não foi o primeiro a ser vítima dela. Argumentei com ele por algum tempo, mas ele não seria dissuadido. A cidade tinha ordenado que todos os corpos fossem levados para um enterro imediato.

Isso levou minha mãe à outra rodada de histeria com Bella tentando, em vão, acalmá-la. O homem trabalhou rapidamente, pelo menos.

Depois que ele se foi, eu convenci minha mãe com a ajuda de Bella a subir e descansar em um dos quartos de hóspedes, e só quando ela estava em segurança na cama que os criados começaram o trabalho de tirar os lençóis no quarto principal. Eu suspeitava que eles, planejavam queimá-los no quintal.

Deixei Bella na porta de seu quarto e fui para o meu. Pensei em vestir meu pijama e ir para o quarto dela como se tornou meu hábito noturno, mas me sentei na ponta da minha cama em vez disso. Eu tinha sido carga suficiente para Bella esta noite, e eu deveria deixá-la dormir.

Foi nesse estado que Bella me encontrou. Ela entrou no meu quarto como um fantasma, completamente despercebida até que senti sua camisola roçando minhas pernas, e eu olhei para cima e a vi de pé diante de mim, em silêncio e parada. Ela veio para mim, e meu coração transbordou com o meu amor e gratidão para com esta bela mulher.

Eu joguei meus braços em torno dela e agarrei-a a mim, pressionando meu rosto descaradamente contra seu estômago plano. Suas mãos encontraram meu cabelo de novo, esfregando da maneira que eu tanto gostava, e eu finalmente deixei a realidade rastejar de volta dentro. Meu pai estava morto.

"Por que isso está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei como se ela pudesse responder. "Apenas 12 horas atrás, a vida parecia perfeita. E agora..."

Passou-se um momento antes de Bella falar. "Eu acho que às vezes, o destino tem algo maior planejado do que a maioria de nós consegue ver, e às vezes essas coisas que parecem tão injustas e tão erradas podem servir a um propósito maior."

Agarrei-a mais perto. Se o destino planejava que eu perdesse meu pai, eu não sabia mais o que esperar. "Eu não gosto muito da idéia de ser um brinquedo nas mãos do destino."

"Não, nem eu", disse ela, cansada. "Mas eu gosto de pensar que o destino nunca nos força a fazer a coisa errada. Temos o poder sobre nossas próprias escolhas, pelo menos."

"E se não houver uma escolha a fazer?" Eu olhei para ela procurando a resposta. O destino não me deu outra escolha na perda de meu pai. "E então?"

O sorriso de Bella estava triste. "O que eu quero dizer é que... não importa quão ruim sejam as coisas e não importa o que nos seja tomado, nós podemos nos consolar com o fato que fizemos o melhor que podíamos."

Fazer o melhor que podia... Acho que eu tinha feito. "Isso é quase um consolo." Eu me afundei nas dobras de seu vestido, me perguntando quando ela iria me afastar por ser terrivelmente inadequado. "Você ficaria comigo esta noite?"

"É claro, vou ficar pelo tempo que me quiser", ela prometeu. Eu a soltei, e ela subiu debaixo das cobertas da minha cama, me esperando para me juntar a ela. Pela primeira vez, eu me senti muito cansado para me preocupar com qualquer impropriedade, e eu tirei minha camisa e minhas calças e a segui para debaixo das cobertas. Bella não questionou o meu comportamento ou protestou quando eu a segurei para mim. Eu suportaria tudo isso, desde que eu tivesse Bella.

Contra o meu peito, ela começou a cantarolar uma melodia leve, que era ao mesmo tempo desconhecida e estranhamente familiar. Ela flutuou em torno de nós, na escuridão, e logo caí no indulto doce de sono.

N/B: Chorando, apenas...

Comentem e até domingo que vem, beijos

Lary Reeden


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Quando acordei no início da tarde, não lembrei de imediato o que se passara na noite anterior. Eu vi Bella, aconchegada contra o meu lado, dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no meu peito. Seu cabelo brilhava com faixas de vermelho e dourado à luz do sol, e eu podia ver a pele pálida de suas costas através do tecido fino da camisola. Ela era uma vista deslumbrante.

Então eu me lembrei.

Meu peito se apertou enquanto eu continuei a olhar para Bella. Meu pai estava morto. Morto por uma doença que já havia matado numerosas vítimas, e qualquer um poderia ser o próximo.

E se a minha mãe ficasse doente? E se Bella...?

As batidas assustadas do meu coração devem ter acordado Bella, porque ela escolheu esse momento para levantar a cabeça e olhar para mim. Seu sorriso ligeiro poderia ter sido destinado a tranquilizar-me, mas o pensamento de perder aquele sorriso sempre me desequilibraria.

Eu a puxei para mim e beijei-a com puro desespero. Talvez, se eu a segurasse bastante apertado, beijasse forte o suficiente, eu poderia evitar que ela desaparecesse fisicamente. Seus lábios moldaram prontamente contra os meus, nunca lutando, sempre aceitando. Instintivamente, eu rolei e a prendi debaixo de mim. Minha língua procurou o calor de sua boca enquanto ela se moveu para seu corpo se moldar perfeitamente ao meu.

Nada, _nada,_ nada iria levá-la de mim.

Logo fiquei sem respiração e tive que afastar meus lábios dos dela. Olhando para baixo em seus olhos brilhantes, eu percebi que tinha chegado, talvez, um pouco longe demais.

"Sinto muito - eu precisava sentir você aqui", eu disse a ela, mas eu não me afastei ainda. Fiquei exatamente onde eu estava, mergulhando meus dedos em seus cabelos macios. Era uma vergonha que ela tivesse de usar o cabelo preso durante o dia. Ele era muito lindo para ser escondido.

"Não peça desculpas por isso," Bella sussurrou. "Eu fui feita para ser o que você precisa."

Meu coração bateu e outra parte de minha anatomia reagiu também. "Então é assim que você faz isso tão facilmente."

"Eu te amo", disse ela suavemente. Meu corpo aqueceu e eu senti, pela primeira vez desde que me lembrei do que tinha perdido, que eu poderia enfrentar o dia.

"Você não faz idéia de como essas três palavras me fazem sentir. É como se nada pudesse estar completamente errado enquanto você me amar", disse ela.

"Eu entendo melhor do que você pensa", disse ela. Ela esfregou as mãos em pequenos círculos nas minhas costas, e eu fechei os olhos, apreciando o momento de paz enquanto durava.

Muito cedo, ela falou. "Talvez eu devesse ver como sua mãe está."

"Ela gostaria disso," eu disse, sentindo-se culpado que eu já não tivesse ido com ela, culpada que eu tinha dormido tão tarde. "Eu me preocupo com ela... ela parecia tão perdida ontem a noite. Eu não sei como ela vai se recuperar. Eu não sei como vou lidar com tudo isso, para dizer a verdade... tem os negócios do meu pai para considerar, todas suas obrigações..."

"Ei, ei," Bella me acalmou, escovando meu cabelo para trás. "Não se estresse. Você só pode fazer uma coisa de cada vez, então não adianta se preocupar com isso antes da hora certa. Por agora, vamos nos preocupar com as necessidades básicas. Nós perdemos o café da manhã e o almoço, pelo que parece. Vou verificar como sua mãe está e encontrar algo que possamos comer."

Mais uma vez, ela conseguiu ser perfeita para mim. "Você é um milagre, Bella. Como pude viver sem você?"

"Esse é um dos grandes mistérios do mundo, eu acho", brincou ela, subindo da cama. Fiquei onde estava, olhando-a deslizar em um roupão. "Se vista e se lave. Encontro você lá embaixo."

"Obrigado, Bella."

"É claro", ela sorriu.

Como Bella sugeriu, eu fui para o lavatório para lavar meu rosto e domar o meu cabelo, e então me vesti casualmente. Eu duvidava que haveria qualquer passeio hoje. Se eu não podia ser completamente feliz, pelo menos eu poderia me sentir confortável.

No corredor, parei do lado de fora do quarto principal. A porta estava aberta, assim como todas as janelas, cortinas de renda tremulando com a brisa. A cama tinha sido completamente trocada e arrumada novamente. Dentro desse quarto, parecia um dia de fim de verão perfeito.

Eu engoli um caroço repentino na minha garganta e continuei a andar pelo corredor.

Eu parei no quarto de hóspedes que a minha mãe estava usando e espiei dentro. As cortinas estavam fechadas e ela permanecia na cama. Eu andei na ponta dos pés para longe em silêncio e a deixei descansar.

Lá embaixo, comecei a procurar Bella. A sala estava vazia, então me movi para a cozinha. No caminho, passei pelo escritório do meu pai. Tudo estava exatamente como ele havia deixado. Poderia ter sido qualquer outro dia - ele poderia estar no trabalho em vez de... onde ele estava agora.

Só então eu me lembrei que eu deveria estar no trabalho hoje. Dei um suspiro e fui para o telefone para ligar e dizer que não iria por poucos dias.

Depois do meu telefonema, encontrei Bella na cozinha. Ela estava diante do fogão, suor reunido nas têmporas enquanto ela fritava tiras de presunto.

"Você está cozinhando?" Eu perguntei feliz com a surpresa. A visão doméstica era incrivelmente bem-vinda. "Onde está a Mary?"

"Mandei-a dormir. Temo que esteja preso com meus dotes culinários por hoje ", disse ela, e me deu um prato de batatas fritas que estava na bancada ao lado dela. "Desculpe, eu tenho recursos limitados."

"Está tudo bem. Tem um cheiro delicioso", eu assegurei a ela, e eu nem sequer tive que mentir sobre isso.

Bella enviou-me para a sala de jantar e chegou em alguns momentos mais tarde, com o presunto e um jarro de água. Assim que ela estava convencida de que eu estava sentado com a minha refeição, começou a preparar uma bandeja para minha mãe.

Que mulher linda e maravilhosa. Se eu tivesse alguma dúvida sobre o nosso futuro juntos, elas seriam anuladas hoje.

Bella levou muito tempo a voltar. Eu deveria ter esperado por ela antes de começar a comer, mas o cheiro da comida na minha frente tinha me deixado voraz, e eu ataquei minha refeição como um homem faminto. Eu já tinha acabado antes de Bella voltar.

Bem, não havia nada para limpar, no entanto, já que Bella não tinha comido. Eu desisti e voltei para escritório do meu pai.

Parecia estranho que a sala parecesse e estivesse exatamente como ela sempre foi quando seu ocupante principal não estava mais presente. Fui a sua cadeira de couro atrás da mesa e me sentei cautelosamente, meio que esperando ele virar-se e dizer-me para sair de seu lugar.

Eu examinei a área de trabalho. Havia o abridor de cartas de prata que minha mãe tinha dado a ele no décimo quinto aniversário de casamento deles. Havia a fotografia de família moldada que ficava aqui desde quando eu tinha dez anos. Ele tinha uma pilha de papéis em um lado de sua mesa, mas pareciam se relacionar com seus casos atuais do trabalho, então eu os ignorei por agora.

Abri suas gavetas e encontrei pilhas e pilhas de papel. Muitos deles eram documentos financeiros de algum tipo. Comecei a peneirá-los em várias pilhas sobre a mesa com base no que eu pensava que eles pertenciam, mas principalmente imaginei.

Minha cabeça já doía com a tarefa de decifrar todos os documentos do meu pai, e eu ainda nem tinha começado.

Foi nesse estado que Bella me encontrou.

"Os criados cuidaram de tudo urgente, mas todas suas coisas... eu não entendo metade desses papéis ", eu disse a ela, impotente. "Seu testamento, suas contas bancárias... eu não sei onde está nenhuma dessas informações".

Bella se aproximou de mim e colocou a mão no meu rosto. "Lembra do que falei? Uma coisa de cada vez. Nós vamos fazer o que pudermos com o que entendermos e vamos encontrar alguém para nos ajudar com o que não entendermos. Talvez Car- Dr. Cullen possa nos ajudar. Ele entenderia algumas coisas de finanças, pelo menos."

"Certo," Eu balancei a cabeça, não gostando do pensamento do Dr. Cullen estar por perto, mesmo que ela mal tivesse falado dele no mês passado. "Você me ajuda?"

"É claro. Você nunca precisa pedir."

Mudamos as pilhas de papel para o chão do escritório e sentamos de pernas cruzadas como crianças enquanto nós classificávamos a bagunça. Os arquivos do meu pai eram uma combinação de documentos legais pertinentes ao seu trabalho, documentos financeiros, cartas e arquivos - e eles estavam todos misturados.

Depois de meia hora de uma classificação tranquila, Bella falou.

"Edward... esse é o testamento de seu pai?"

Peguei o documento de sua mão estendida e soltei um suspiro de alívio. "Sim, é." Olhei-o brevemente e descobri que tudo foi deixado para mim, permanecendo no controle de minha mãe até que eu fosse maior de idade. A casa, os negócios da família, os investimentos de meu pai... todas estas coisas, seriam o suficiente para eu cuidar de minha mãe e de Bella pelos próximos anos.

Um pouco mais tarde, encontramos um documento listando todas as contas bancárias da família. Essas eram as coisas mais importantes por agora.

O resto da tarde passou da mesma maneira. Às vezes, eu encontrava coisas em gavetas na mesa de meu pai que eu nunca teria esperado, como o elefante torto que eu tinha tentado esculpir anos e anos atrás. Bella parecia apreciar as histórias que eu contei sobre esses objetos e os momentos que eu passei com o meu pai que eu tinha quase esquecido. De certa forma, isso ajudou, embora mantivesse a tristeza fresca.

Bella chorou naquela noite antes de dormir. Segurei-a sem dizer nada, me perguntando se o medo causou suas lágrimas ou qualquer outra coisa.

No dia seguinte continuamos nossa missão de classificar as coisas no escritório do meu pai. Minha mãe permaneceu em seu quarto a maior parte do dia, exceto por algumas horas no período da tarde, quando ela se sentou quieta e silenciosa na sala, falando apenas quando uma pergunta era feita. Bella e eu decidimos por acordo tácito deixá-la sozinha.

Bella compartilhou minha cama naquela noite. Os criados devem ter notado que ela não estava usando sua própria cama, mas eu não tinha forças para me importar. Ela era minha noiva, e em momentos como este, o decoro valia a pena?

Eu acordei bem descansado, mas isso me fez sentir culpado. Saí da cama antes de Bella acordar e comecei a me vestir. Ela abriu os olhos antes que eu terminasse.

"Eu vou ver como minha mãe está essa manhã", eu expliquei na resposta à sua pergunta não formulada. "Eu me sinto como... se devesse estar fazendo mais por ela."

"Não, Edward, não se sinta culpado", ela insistiu com uma veemência surpreendente. "Eu não acho que há muito que se possa fazer. Ela só precisa de tempo."

"Eu sei", ela suspirou. "Eu só não posso imaginar como seria se... bem, eu não posso imaginar. Talvez seja esse o ponto."

"Eu não estou te entendendo", disse ela, sentando-se na cama. Eu queria tanto voltar até ela e abraçá-la debaixo dos cobertores por mais algumas horas... dias... anos... uma vida. Era por isso que eu realmente estava preocupado com a minha mãe. Se ela sentisse pelo meu pai o que eu sentia por Bella, a perda seria insuportável.

"Eu estou falando de perder a pessoa que você ama. Eu não sei como eu iria..."

"Oh," Bella respirou, seus olhos castanhos escuros com o sentimento. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer."

Isso tornou ainda mais difícil de ir embora. "Eu vou te ver lá embaixo quando você estiver pronta", eu disse a ela, inclinando-me sobre a cama para lhe dar um beijo. Ela me segurou quando eu tentei afastar-me, beijando-me com uma insistência que fez o meu sangue ferver.

Meu humor tinha melhorado muito quando ela me deixou ir. "Se todas as manhãs começarem desse jeito, eu nunca vou reclamar", eu disse a ela antes de sair.

Eu praticamente corri pelo corredor até o quarto de minha mãe. Quando não recebi nenhuma resposta à minha batida leve, eu espreitei para dentro. Uma vez mais, ela ainda estava na cama, mas algo sobre seu comportamento me fez parar, e eu me aproximei.

Quando vi suas bochechas coradas e o brilho de suor em sua pele, eu gritei para Bella.

Minha mãe não acordou com o som e me aproximei dela, inclinando-me sobre sua forma inerte. Eu apertei a parte de trás da minha mão em sua testa, sentindo o grande calor.

Bella veio correndo. Ela deu uma olhada entre mim e em minha mãe e parecia saber sem ser dito o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu não sei o que fazer por ela", eu disse com a voz rouca, paralisado de medo. Meu pai tinha começado desta forma, e todos os esforços de minha mãe não o tinha salvo. O que eu poderia fazer para salvá-la?

"Eu também não", Bella disse com preocupação. "Talvez... devêssemos levá-la ao hospital?"

"O hospital. Certo, isso é uma boa idéia," eu assenti. Médicos e enfermeiros... muitas pessoas que sabiam o que estavam fazendo para cuidar da minha mãe, pessoas que conheciam melhor do que eu como lutar contra esta doença. "Eu vou...vou chamar as criadas para me ajudarem a levá-la até o carro para que você termine de se arrumar."

Me separei de Bella no corredor. Ela voltou para o quarto, enquanto eu desci as escadas para a cozinha, apenas para encontrá-la vazia. Eu me aventurei por trás da casa, nos quartos dos criados e encontrei duas empregadas chorando do lado de fora do quarto de Mary.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei com medo de saber.

"A Srta. Mary... ela está febril," Hannah disse. Meu estômago caiu. Mais quantas pessoas ficariam doentes antes disso acabar?

"Minha mãe está doente, também," eu lhes disse, cansado. "Estamos levando-a para o hospital. Ajudem Mary a ir para o carro, e vamos levá-la também."

Corri de volta para cima e disse a Bella o que eu tinha descoberto. Ela foi prontamente ajudar as empregadas e eu voltei para o quarto de minha mãe. Com as mãos trêmulas, tentei levantá-la para fora da cama e percebi que ela estava vestindo apenas uma camisola. Eu não podia levá-la para o hospital desta forma. Peguei o roupão e a persuadi com alguma dificuldade a se sentar. Seus olhos vidrados focaram em mim enquanto eu apenas momentaneamente a ajudei a entrar no vestuário.

"Estou com frio", ela respondeu asperamente.

Eu tive que me lembrar de não chorar de novo quando eu a embrulhei em um cobertor. "Não se preocupe, mãe. Vou cuidar de você".

Não foi tarefa fácil levá-la com segurança pelas escadas, mas de alguma forma eu consegui passá-la pela porta e colocá-la no banco de trás do nosso carro. Bella saiu momentos depois com as empregadas domésticas, as três lutando para sustentar Mary.

Eu mal esperei que elas deitassem Mary e para Bella ficar ao meu lado antes de ligar a ignição. Eu abasteci o carro com tanto combustível quanto ousei, desesperado para me mover mais rápido.

Fora do hospital estava uma multidão de pessoas - pessoas saudáveis, todos clamando para entrar para ver seus entes queridos. A visão revirou meu interior ao perceber - eu teria que deixar minha mãe aqui sozinha. O hospital poderia ser sua melhor chance, mas quanto bem faria se ela estivesse sozinha e assustada?

"Espere aqui", eu gritei para Bella enquanto endurecia minha decisão. No mínimo, eu iria entrar e ver quais eram as condições antes de decidir se queria ou não levar a minha mãe para dentro.

Eu tive que empurrar e me pressionar no meu caminho até as portas do hospital. O guarda mantendo todos fora do hospital me bloqueou com uma mão, mas eu falei rapidamente com ele.

"Por favor, minha mãe está doente - ela está no carro - nossa cozinheira está doente, bem, eu preciso de ajuda para levá-las para dentro", eu implorei.

O homem concordou e me deixou passar por ele. "Vá em frente, então. Basta pegar a primeira pessoa que você encontrar que possa ajudar."

Isso não soou promissor, mas eu abri a porta. Eu quase recuei quando o fedor me alcançou, quase virando e voltando para o carro e levando todas para casa. Mas o que eu poderia fazer para a minha mãe em casa?

Um jovem em uma camisa branca com um estetoscópio ao pescoço passou por mim, e eu estendi a mão para agarrar seu braço.

"Por favor - você pode me ajudar a carregar duas mulheres que estão doentes...?"

O homem hesitou antes de concordar. "Sim, eu ajudo. Onde elas estão?"

Levei-o para fora no meio da multidão mais uma vez e de volta para o carro, onde felizmente eu encontrei as três mulheres seguras. Bella subiu para ajudar ou talvez para nos seguir, mas eu pedi-lhe para esperar do lado de fora novamente. Ela não precisava ver o que eu vi dentro daquele hospital.

"Este é o melhor lugar para elas?" Eu perguntei ao médico quando fazíamos o caminho de volta para o hospital. Desta vez, não tivemos que empurrar ninguém - eles todos se moveram para fora do caminho. "Elas não ficariam melhor em casa?"

"Você fez a coisa certa", o médico prometeu quando voltamos através das portas. "Temos medicamentos aqui, enfermeiras treinadas - elas irão receber um bom atendimento, eu garanto."

Eu não me sentia totalmente confortado, mas eu segui o médico a um par de camas vazias. Uma enfermeira veio para anotar os nomes delas e prontamente me instruiu a sair.

"Eu não posso ficar com ela?" Eu protestei.

A enfermeira apertou os lábios. "Você pode visitá-la uma vez por dia, não mais do que meia hora. Sinto muito, meu jovem, mas simplesmente não há espaço para os visitantes aqui."

"Posso ter um momento com ela antes de eu ir?" Implorei.

"Sim, apenas... tente ser rápido. Quanto mais cedo a área estiver livre, quanto mais cedo nós poderemos deixá-la confortável."

Acenei com a compreensão e virei para a minha mãe. Ela tinha se enrolado para o lado dela na cama pequena. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e puxei a manta para cobri-la melhor.

"Me perdoe, mãe - os médicos dizem que você vai ficar melhor aqui", sussurrei. Ela abriu os olhos e tentou se concentrar em mim. "Eu te amo, mãe. Os médicos vão cuidar de você aqui, e em breve você vai estar bem e poder voltar para casa."

Sua mão se estendeu e eu peguei-a suavemente na minha. Eu podia sentir as lágrimas enchendo os meus olhos e lutei para segurá-las. "Seja forte, ok? Eles dizem que eu não posso ficar, mas eu vou estar de volta para vê-la amanhã, eu prometo."

Eu não tinha certeza se ela entendeu o que eu disse a ela, mas ela soltou minha mão e fechou os olhos de novo, como se cansada demais para mantê-los abertos por mais de alguns segundos de cada vez. Virei antes de minha convicção falhar e corri de volta para o carro, onde Bella esperava sozinha.

Seus olhos procuraram meu rosto enquanto eu subia no carro.

"Eles não permitem que ninguém fique com ela", disse a ela sem entender, ainda não tendo certeza de que eu tinha feito a coisa certa. "Eu posso voltar para vê-la uma vez por dia, mas é só isso. E se – e se ela..."

"Eu sinto muito, Edward," ela disse, colocando-me em um abraço apertado. "Mas ela é forte. Ela vai esperar por você."

"Eu espero que você esteja certa," eu disse, minha voz falhou e as lágrimas finalmente transbordaram. "Eu não posso perdê-la também."

Juntos, nós nos sentamos no carro e eu chorei.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Olá. \o Eu passei o dia tentando terminar esse capítulo. Minha mente hoje está lenta =p E pra piorar deu a louca no ffnet.. se houverem coisas muito estranhas no capítulo... foi ele! Não foi a Rita! Foi o ffnet!  
_

_Bem, amanhã teremos First & Ten e o Dominante. Aposto que vcs vão amar. É bom pra superar a tristeza desse capítulo. Coitado do Ed. Perder o pai e estar prestes a perder a mãe! OMG! =/  
_

_Obrigado a todas que tem acompanhado a fic. Amo muito essa história.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo Dezessete**

Minha mãe estava morrendo.

Eu balancei o pensamento para longe, logo que ele entrou na minha cabeça. O desespero era um pecado, eu tinha que manter a esperança, acreditar que minha mãe poderia superar a doença que tinha levado o meu pai. Ainda assim, vendo seus olhos vidrados de febre, ouvindo sua tosse grossa, eu não conseguia parar o medo de reprimir meu coração.

Bella se sentou quieta e silenciosa ao meu lado no carro, e eu podia sentir seus olhos no meu rosto. Eu não conseguia olhar para ela, no entanto, apesar de eu desejar vê-la. No momento em que eu virei para ela, eu me afundei no meu desejo de ter o conforto que ela iria, sem dúvida oferecer, e não era justo eu a usar dessa forma. Ela certamente estava com medo, também, e eu deveria ser forte agora. Esse era o meu dever como homem da casa.

Eu continuei a evitar seus olhos quando eu entrei na casa, embora eu estivesse constantemente consciente de sua presença atrás de mim. Ouvi seus passos suaves me seguirem pelas escadas, e eu a senti ali quando eu afundei na minha cama e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. Minha família estava escapando de mim, e eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. E se eu perdesse Bella, também? Ela era o centro do meu mundo.

"Edward?"

Por que ela tinha que dizer o meu nome? Sua voz quebrou-me completamente. Levantei a cabeça e encontrei seus perceptivos olhos. Eles eram profundos e escuros, conhecedores e compassivos, e eu sabia que era estúpido pensar que eu poderia esconder alguma coisa dela.

"Eu estou com medo, Bella," eu admiti, nem mesmo ficando constrangido com a forma como a minha voz rachou sobre as palavras. Fiquei surpreso com o que senti ao revelar isso a ela. Eu tinha esperado me sentir... fraco, uma falha como um homem... mas em vez disso, eu senti um alívio extraordinário.

Bella veio até mim sem hesitação e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama. Seus braços se fecharam em torno do meu corpo, e ela se aninhou calorosamente em meu lado. "Eu sei", ela disse calmamente. "Eu também estou com medo."

Eu poderia compartilhar esse fardo com ela, eu percebi. Bella era forte o suficiente para lidar com meus medos se eu pudesse lidar com os dela. Poderíamos apoiar o outro agora.

Então eu disse a ela que eu estava sentindo, sabendo que ela iria entender. "O que eu faço, Bella? Tudo está desmoronando..."

Eu a segurei mais apertado, sabendo que ela não poderia me dar as respostas, mas o calor de seu corpo sólido e pequeno em meus braços era uma resposta em si. Ela estava aqui, e ela era minha, ela era a razão para continuar quando eu não tinha outra.

"Nós ainda temos um ao outro, Edward," ela disse quando suas pequenas mãos esfregaram minhas costas, ecoando meus pensamentos. "Tudo vai ficar bem", prometeu ela, e eu desejei que a voz no fundo da minha cabeça não soubesse que sua promessa era uma mentira.

"E se não ficar?" Eu não queria pensar sobre isso, mas o pensamento veio espontaneamente. E se eu perdê-_la_? O que eu teria, então? Eu não conseguia nem olhar para o rosto dela enquanto eu contemplava, em vez disso escondi o rosto em seu ombro. Eu beijei seu pescoço claro e liso, sentindo conforto na batida de seu pulso sob meus lábios, assegurando-me de sua vitalidade ao mesmo tempo em que me lembrava de sua mortalidade.

"Eu também não posso te perder," eu disse desesperadamente, lutando para permanecer no presente, na suavidade de sua carne em minhas mãos e no cheiro suave e floral de seu cabelo. "Só o pensamento já é insuportável. E se algo acontecer a mim? Quem vai cuidar de você?"

O medo foi vencendo. Mais do que tudo, eu precisava que ela estivesse viva, segura, feliz, e eu não estava em condições de prometer essas coisas a ela. Minha impotência me deixou frustrado e transtornado com a ansiedade.

"Shh", ela respirou suavemente em meu ouvido, penteando meu cabelo com seus dedos. Minha mãe costumava fazer a mesma coisa quando eu estava doente quando era criança. O raspar das unhas de Bella contra meu couro cabeludo era dolorosamente familiar, mas completamente diferente. Eu me deleitei no conforto físico, apertando os olhos contra os pensamentos que queria me oprimir. Não funcionou, não inteiramente. O medo ainda estava lá, incapaz de se mover, uma pequena voz aterrorizada cantando _"Bella, Bella, Bella..."_

"Não penso nisso", ela me disse, mais uma vez ecoando meus pensamentos. Ela me conhecia tão bem, apesar de que nos conhecemos tão pouco tempo atrás. Momentos como esses me convenciam de que fomos feitos um para o outro. Ela era a parte que eu não sabia que eu sentia falta - ela não se limitava a me fazer completo, ela me fazia _melhor._

"Não podemos nos preocupar com coisas que não podemos controlar," ela sussurrou. Seus dedos acariciavam os cabelos finos na minha nuca. "Isso vai nos deixar loucos."

"Eu sei que você está certa, mas eu não posso evitar", disse eu. Levantei a cabeça do seu ombro, encontrando seu olhar quente e inabalável. Ela era tão preciosa, tão pura. Havia alguma maneira de mantê-la segura? "Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso."

"Então, não pense", disse ela, de repente, veementemente. Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto com mais força do que eu sabia que ela possuía. "Apenas sinta. Foque no aqui e agora."

Seus lábios se chocaram contra os meus, me forçando a fazer o que ela pediu. Seus lábios macios pressionaram e puxaram os meus com fervor, e ela pressionou seu corpo contra o meu. Era como o dia na casa de campo de novo, ser oprimido por seu calor e incapaz de resistir a maneira como ela me acendia. Eu _não _pude resistir agora, não quando ela estava usando meu anel no seu dedo e se oferecia livremente.

Eu mergulhei minhas mãos em seu cabelo que ainda estava solto, não tendo sendo preso esta manhã. Era suave e sedoso, perfeito. Minha boca abriu por sua própria vontade, e nossas línguas se encontraram, molhadas e quentes, deixando meu corpo em chamas. Minhas calças de repente pareciam muito apertadas quando eu endureci em resposta automática. Eu precisava demais dela.

Cuidadosamente, eu a empurrei de volta para a cama. Ela caiu de boa vontade, me puxando para ela, gemendo quando nossos corpos se encaixaram intimamente. Eu podia sentir seus seios em conformidade com a dureza do meu peito, podia sentir o calor incrível no ápice de suas coxas. Corri minhas mãos sobre seus quadris e cintura, até sua caixa torácica, sentindo as curvas de seus seios em minhas mãos.

Eu hesitei. Talvez ela não estivesse oferecendo tudo isso quando ela me beijou. Mesmo se estivesse, talvez fosse errado aceitar.

"Bella - eu - isso está...?"

"Não pare", disse ela, olhos claros e desejo, emoldurados por escuros e delicados cílios. Ela puxou meu rosto para baixo de novo, e eu já não era forte o suficiente para resistir. Beijei-a até que senti que meu peito ia explodir, fosse de alegria ou asfixia, mas eu não podia suportar arrastar meus lábios longe de sua pele. Eu beijei seu queixo delicado, ouvindo suas respirações ofegantes e seus sons tranquilos de prazer. Esses sons deram a coragem às mãos em seus seios, meus polegares roçaram seus mamilos inchados, pressionando contra o pano de seu vestido.

Bella gemeu baixo em sua garganta ao meu toque. A combinação do som e a sensação dela sob as palmas das minhas mãos me fez gemer, também, e os meus lábios procuraram os dela novamente. Eu me senti como um devasso enquanto eu continuei a acariciar seus seios, mas eu não podia parar. Ela não parecia se importar muito, porque ela estava me tocando agora, com as mãos mapeando meu pescoço, ombros e peito.

Engoli muito quando eu senti seus dedos começarem a desabotoar minha camisa. Afastei-me quando ela libertou o último botão, olhando em seus olhos de pálpebras pesadas. Suas mãos tocaram minha pele com choques de eletricidade, e eu ofeguei enquanto elas percorriam meu peito e abdômen. Ninguém nunca tinha me tocado dessa forma antes, mas eu sabia instintivamente que só me sentiria assim com Bella. Ela tinha um lugar inquebrável em meu coração e mente, e agora no meu corpo também.

Eu queria tocá-la, também, e eu não achava que ela se oporia, mas ela estava com um vestido que cobria _tudo._ Pela primeira vez, eu tive um pensamento sobre a moda das mulheres - elas deviam fazer isso de propósito, simplesmente para nos privar. Seus joelhos estavam levantados quando eu me apoiei ao seu lado, para chegar até seu tornozelo, sentindo a pele lisa, esticada. Ela não se preocupou em colocar meias em sua pressa esta manhã. Eu arranquei os sapatos de seus pés antes que eu deixasse minhas mãos viajarem até a sedosa pele de sua panturrilha. Segurei sua saia em uma mão, expondo suas pernas bem torneadas. Viajei para cima, pastando parte de trás do seu joelho, observando seus lábios entreabertos e olhos escuros. Fiz uma pausa, sem saber, quando meus dedos tocaram seu quadril, pastando suas roupas íntimas.

Ela estava mais composta do que eu quando seus dedos firmes desabotoaram seu sutiã. Eu vi quando as dobras de tecido se separaram, revelando o decote de renda de sua camisa de seda. A curva macia de seus seios era visível para mim, e através do tecido semi-transparente, eu podia ver a cor rosada de seus mamilos lutando contra o tecido. O sujeito demoníaco em minhas calças se contraiu em resposta, e, embora ela não tivesse notado, eu corei de qualquer maneira.

Bella me surpreendeu quando levantou-se de joelhos e levantou os braços para mim, indicando que eu poderia retirar seu vestido. Isso estava realmente acontecendo, ela estava oferecendo verdadeiramente tudo de si para mim. Eu estava humilhado e nervoso e dolorosamente animado, tanto que meus dedos tremiam quando eu levantei a pilha de material sobre sua cabeça.

Deixei-o no chão, sem me preocupar com o seu destino. Bella sentou-se diante de mim com sua camisa, e a visão era insuportavelmente sedutora, mesmo tendo visto ela tão despida antes, e ainda por cima molhada. Eu tive um sentimento que eu nunca iria superar a visão dessa mulher, e o pensamento enviou uma onda de calor através de mim. Esta mulher, minha noiva, a mulher que eu iria ver todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida... a mulher que estava se dando a mim sem um segundo pensamento. Eu me senti indigno, mas incapaz de recusar o seu presente.

Bella interrompeu meu olhar quando se inclinou para empurrar a camisa dos meus ombros. Ela também caiu no chão, esquecida, quando eu tomei-a em meus braços, incapaz de resistir à tentação de tocá-la por mais tempo. Eu quase podia sentir sua pele através da seda fina de suas roupas de baixo, e seus ombros pareciam muito suaves e delicados em meus lábios. Seu pequeno suspiro de prazer quando ela passou as mãos sobre a pele nua de minhas costas me fez tremer.

_"Bella",_ eu respirei, completamente cativado por ela. Minhas mãos correram pelas suas costas, sobre a curva suave de seus quadris, atingindo a bainha de sua camisa que descansava no meio de sua coxa. Ela levantou-se um pouco, dando-me espaço para removê-la, e eu não tentei resistir.

Meus olhos percorreram o território recém-exposto avidamente. Ela estava coberta apenas pela mais íntima das roupas agora. Eu era capaz de ver sua barriga suavemente curvada, seu umbigo pequeno e bonito, seus seios pequenos, mas completos. Como se ela pudesse ler minha mente, ela trouxe uma de minhas mãos ao seu seio, em silêncio, dando permissão. Os olhos dela me disseram que ela não estava brincando comigo - que ela realmente queria que eu a tocasse.

Seu peito estava pesado na minha mão, macios e maleáveis, e fiquei maravilhado com a textura enrugada de seu mamilo sob o meu polegar.

"Você é tão suave", eu respirei, correndo minha mão pelo seu estômago. Eu podia sentir os pêlos finos, aveludados em sua pele, a ascensão e queda de sua respiração. Eu queria mais - Eu queria tudo dela - mas eu realmente não sabia o que fazer com uma mulher, e eu não sabia o que _ela_ queria que eu fizesse.

Mais uma vez, ela pareceu entender. Ela se aproximou, beijando-me quando sua pele entrou em contato com a minha. Nós engasgamos em uníssono, e sua boca estava tão frenética quanto a minha quando eu a segurei para mim, explorando os mergulhos e curvas de suas costas.

Senti suas mãos chegarem entre nós, escovando o botão da minha calça, pastando contra _mim._ Eu empurrei com uma surpresa despertada, desejando desesperadamente que ela fizesse isso de novo, e o céu me ajudasse, ela fez. Engoli em seco ao seu toque e sua ousadia inesperada, e não consegui pensar em nada para fazer, mas fiquei quieto quando ela desabotoou minha calça. Ela se afastou para olhar nos meus olhos enquanto trabalhava, e quando chegou a hora de tirá-la, senti-me envergonhado e incerto. Será que o meu corpo a agradaria? Ela se sentiria repelida?

Eu a tirei, levando meus sapatos e meias ao longo do caminho, e eu acho que eu a vi sorrindo quando Bella virou-se e apertou os lábios no meu ombro. "Não há nada para se envergonhar", ela sussurrou, me surpreendendo novamente. Ela estava a par, de alguma forma, dos meus pensamentos mais íntimos, ou eu era tão transparente assim? De qualquer maneira, eu estava grato a ela. Eu toquei meus dedos em seu rosto, quando eu olhei para suas roupas de baixo, que pareciam um bom lugar para começar tanto quanto qualquer outro.

"Posso?" Eu perguntei timidamente.

"Por favor", disse ela, observando cada movimento meu. Eu desatei sua roupa, evitando o seu olhar, porque só iria me deixar mais auto-consciente. Joguei-as para longe e esqueci todo o resto quando eu vi sua forma nua.

Ela era linda, melhor do que qualquer obra de arte em qualquer museu, melhor do que as fotos imorais repassadas na escola. Ela era excelente, atemporal. Eu iria amá-la para sempre. Eu soube disso com uma certeza tão profunda que eu tive que fazer uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego.

Estendi a mão para tocá-la na parte interna da coxa, atraído pela pele lisa. Suas pernas se separaram ligeiramente, convidativas, mas não obscenamente. Eu podia ver a pele cor de rosa feminina sob seus cachos castanhos escuros, e eu _tinha_ que tocá-la. As pernas dela se abriram um pouco mais, e eu pude ver tudo - as dobras brilhantes, cheias de excitação, muito bonitas e perfeitas demais para suportar.

Sua mão cobriu a minha e ela guiou meus dedos para cima, para um ponto minúsculo. Eu o acariciei levemente, curioso, e ela soltou o mais lindo gemido. Eu pressionei meus dedos mais forte e vi como suas pernas tremiam. Satisfeito com a minha vitória, eu circulei o local de novo e de novo, alternando a velocidade e pressão, observando com prazer como sua pele corava e os sons de prazer escapavam de seus lábios entreabertos. Lambi os lábios secos e movi meus dedos mais para baixo, curioso para sentir entre suas dobras. Meu dedo indicador deslizou dentro dela facilmente, explorando o espaço quente e úmido dentro dela. Apenas o pensamento de sentir isso em torno de meu eixo me desligou, mas seu gemido necessitado quebrou minha resistência inteiramente.

Eu estava em cima dela em um piscar de olhos, beijando seus lábios cansados. Os braços de Bella estavam em volta de mim quando ela me beijou de volta, e eu me senti totalmente super-estimulado. Eu podia sentir muito de sua pele, e suas mãos estavam em mim, e o céu me ajude, ela cheirava tão bem.

Senti seus dedos empurrando minha cueca, e eu não estava prestes a discutir com ela. Eu a retirei impaciente quando ela terminou, esquecendo-me de ser auto-consciente. Eu juro, minha masculinidade deu um suspiro de alívio por finalmente ser libertada.

Bella olhou para mim enquanto eu estava sentado de joelhos entre suas pernas, e eu corei, me perguntando se eu ia ser bom o suficiente para ela, se eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

"Bella, tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva...fazer por você?" Perguntei-lhe, desejando pela primeira vez que eu tivesse prestado mais atenção quando os meninos na escola falavam sobre suas experiências. "Eu realmente não sei como... como agradar uma mulher", eu admiti, envergonhado.

Bella balançou a cabeça, sorrindo docemente. "Não, você foi maravilhoso", disse ela com veemência. "Venha aqui".

Me movi para a frente com cuidado, pairando sobre ela, parando quando nossos olhos estavam nivelados. Bella arqueou-se e beijou-me com urgência, eu podia sentir seu sorriso contra meus lábios. Isso me tranquilizou. Suas mãos estavam em minhas costas, empurrando suavemente, e então eu estava perto o suficiente para sentir a pele sedosa de seu sexo contra a minha excitação. Chupei uma respiração afiada, ouvindo-a fazer o mesmo, e encontrei seus olhos quando eu deslizei para dentro dela. Eu gemi desesperadamente com o doce calor, a umidade, a carne apertada me apertando.

Eu parei quando eu não pude ir mais longe, quase completamente dentro dela, e procurei em seu rosto qualquer desconforto. Eu pensei que deveria ser doloroso a primeira vez de uma mulher, mas ela parecia o oposto de desconfortável.

Me movi experimentalmente, me retirando quase que completamente antes de lentamente me afundar nela novamente. Eu estremeci e seus braços ficaram em volta de mim e suas pernas se enrolaram em torno das minhas. Eu nunca senti um prazer tão intenso ou tão completamente vivo.

"Apenas deixe ir", disse ela suplicante, e seus quadris se deslocaram para cima, forçando-me a ir mais fundo dentro dela. "Vamos lá, Edward."

Beijei-a desesperadamente, tentando dizer a ela sem palavras como maravilhosa ela era, o quanto eu a adorava. Dei dois golpes rápidos e gemi contra sua boca, sentindo-me fora de controle, formigando com toda a deliciosa fricção. Me deixei levar pelo instinto, entrando e saindo novamente, ouvindo seus gemidos e gritos e as batidas de nossa pele e nossa respiração frenética. Isto tinha de ser o céu.

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto eu fazia amor com ela, completamente absorvido por ela. Ela assumiu todos os meus sentidos - o gosto de sua boca, sua voz tensa com paixão, o cheiro de seu sexo, a visão dela corada e entregue debaixo de mim, a _sensação_ dela em volta de mim-

Meus braços se abalaram e minhas pernas ficaram fracas. Meus golpes se tornaram irregulares, frenéticos, enquanto eu tentei trazê-la até o fim, mas eu não achava que conseguiria esperar. Por tudo o que era santo, eu gostaria de tentar, no entanto. Eu empurrei dentro dela com determinação, e, de repente suas paredes internas se agitaram e apertaram em torno de mim. Seu grito de êxtase foi a coisa mais bonita que eu já ouvi.

Oh, Deus, era tão bom, tão bom. Meus braços cederam e eu provavelmente estava esmagando-a quando eu empurrei meus quadris para frente, tanto quanto eu podia, me revestimento profundamente dentro dela enquanto ela continuava a espremer em volta de mim.

Eu soltei um gemido embaraçoso, estremecendo e suando frio quando minha virilha apertou dolorosamente e depois relaxou. Eu me senti fraco e sem peso quando deixei a minha cabeça cair em seu ombro. Eu sabia que deveria me afastar. Nós dois estávamos suados e meu peso devia ser desconfortável para ela, mas eu não conseguia. Fiquei dentro dela enquanto nossa respiração desacelerou e suavizou.

Sentindo-me à beira do sono, me forcei a levantar a cabeça e olhei para suas bochechas rosadas e olhos pesados, fiquei de repente preocupado. Parecia que ela tinha se divertido, mas tinha sido o momento certo? Eu a tinha ofendido por tratá-la dessa maneira?

"Sinto muito", eu finalmente suspirei, sabendo que eu tinha sido egoísta. "Eu jurei que a faria primeiro minha esposa."

Bella balançou a cabeça rapidamente, séria. "Edward, eu te amo. Isso é tudo que importa para mim."

"E como eu te amo", eu suspirei, me perdoar, porque eu precisava dela e eu preciso dela novamente. "Suponho, agora que já aconteceu, não iria importar fazer de novo." Nossas virtudes estavam manchadas, depois de tudo.

Bella riu, seus olhos dançando com diversão quando ela olhou para mim. "Eu acho que nós dois precisamos de algum tempo nos recuperar primeiro."

"Mas, nos geral," eu pressionei, me levando de forma que ela estivesse livre do meu peso, mas ainda a segurava firmemente para mim, "eu acho que devemos fazer de novo. E de novo, e de novo, e de novo..."

"Conte comigo", disse ela através do riso, sorrindo de volta para mim.

Nós ficamos lá em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu acho que Bella cochilou um pouco. Minha mente estava correndo, revivendo cada momento... Eu tinha dúvidas sobre o que tinha acontecido, sobre por que tinha sido tão fácil para Bella quando era suposto ser doloroso para as virgens. Eu não queria contemplar a possibilidade de que ela tivesse estado com qualquer outra pessoa, certamente isso não era possível. Com uma pontada de tristeza, eu queria poder conversar com o meu pai. Teria sido embaraçoso como o inferno, mas ele poderia ter respondido às minhas perguntas.

No momento em que Bella acordou de novo, eu tinha decidido que não importava. Ela era minha, agora e para sempre, e se o passado não a perturbasse, eu não me preocuparia, também. Eu tinha seu corpo, seu coração, a promessa de tê-la como minha esposa... Eu não poderia estar nada além de alegremente satisfeito.

Pelo amor do decoro, nós nos vestimos e descemos as escadas, ignorando os olhares dos poucos criados que ainda circulavam. Bella preparou algo para nós. Eu achei muito excitante observá-la na frente do fogão, as pontas de seu cabelo ondulando do calor e vapor de água, o suor saindo ao longo de sua pele... eu poderia imaginar um milhão de momentos como este, por um milhão de dias quando eu fosse chegar a olhar para ela e saber que eu tinha o seu amor.

Ficamos em baixo apenas até o início da noite, antes de determinar através de um olhar, compartilhando o entendimento de que era hora de voltar para a cama. Nós nos despimos desta vez, mas eu não pude deixar de olhar para ela, e eu não pude deixar de corar quando ela olhou para mim.

No escuro, embaixo das cobertas, nos beijamos e tocamos. O deslizar de sua pele contra a minha era inebriante. Eu não conseguia o suficiente. Minhas mãos continuamente procuravam suas coxas, suas curvas, seus seios, o calor de seu sexo... Eu amei o cheiro dela lá - Eu queria sentir o gosto, mas não me atrevi a perguntar. Certamente ela iria achar estranho ou perverso, até mesmo depravado.

Bella pôde sentir minha distração, no entanto.

"O que houve?" ela perguntou contra meus lábios. Seus dedos segurando em volta do meu eixo, e eu perdi todo o pensamento coerente. "Há algo que você quer? Diga-me... por favor..."

Minha mente estava tão fraca por seu toque que eu soltei sem pensar. "Eu quero - quero te provar," eu gemi, e então senti o constrangimento quando ela tirou sua mão de mim.

Mas ela pegou da minha mão direita e colocou-a entre suas pernas. "Me provar aqui, você quer dizer?"

"Sim", eu admiti, incerto. Eu gostaria de poder ver seu rosto corretamente para saber a reação dela.

"Eu gostaria disso," ela sussurrou em meio à escuridão. Meu fôlego e meu membro pulsaram mais forte.

"Sério?"

"Realmente." Eu podia ouvi-la sorrindo. "As mulheres... realmente gostam disso, na verdade."

"Oh", eu respirei. Movendo meus dedos por sua umidade, decidi abandonar a minha hesitação. Sentindo-me ridículo, mas também incrivelmente excitado, eu deslizei para baixo sob as cobertas até que meu rosto estava nivelado com seu sexo. Bella riu, mas estava ofegante de emoção, e eu desejei como diabos que eu estivesse fazendo isso à luz do dia, para que eu pudesse ver esta parte íntima do seu corpo de perto.

Eu pressionei meus lábios no seu estômago, abaixo do umbigo, e trabalhei minha maneira para baixo. Eu beijei uma coxa, depois a outra. Ela começou a se contorcer, impaciente, e eu finalmente dei um beijo naquele local que ela amou ser tocada antes. Bella soltou um suspiro e uma de suas mãos passou pelo meu cabelo.

"É uma sensação muito boa", ela murmurou para mim, reforçando a minha confiança. Eu testei a minha língua contra ela, saboreando a doçura e o sal. Bella gemeu, e seus quadris empurraram, e eu não consegui parar de espalhar um sorriso no meu rosto. Isso não poderia ser tão depravado, se ela estava gostando tanto.

Eu explorei-a com a minha boca, apertando minha língua em sua fenda, saboreando seu sabor, chupando seu botão inchado. Seus dedos empurraram e puxaram o meu cabelo, me orientando e me segurando. Eu lambia e chupava até que ela gozou, gritando e tremendo.

Quando ela abandonou seu aperto no meu cabelo, eu me arrastei até seu corpo. No escuro, eu podia distinguir seu rosto, branco contra a negra escuridão de seu cabelo. Ela estava sorrindo.

"Você gostou?" Eu perguntei, em parte, com certeza, em parte, apenas para ouvi-la dizer isso.

"Sim, como se você não soubesse," Bella riu. "_Você_ gostou?"

"Sim", eu respirei. "Você tem gosto de ... Eu não sei. Eu não consigo descrever. Mas eu adorei."

Seu sorriso de resposta foi um pouco estranho, como se algo sobre o que eu tinha dito a divertisse, embora ela também parecesse desperta novamente.

"Posso tocar em você?", perguntou ela, achatando as palmas das mãos contra o meu peito. Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando não parecer muito ansioso. Como se eu pudesse recusar seu toque.

Sua respiração acelerou enquanto suas mãos me percorriam. Ela me cobriu de toques; suas mãos tocaram meu peito e ombros, meus braços e costas e nádegas. Elas voltaram para o meu peito, circulando meus mamilos. Deixei escapar um suspiro com a sensação. Bella apenas sorriu e inclinou-se para colocar a boca em um, depois no outro, os escovando com a língua e raspando-os com seus dentes. Depois de ter a minha boca sobre ela, e agora isso, eu estava dolorosamente duro, pronto para estar dentro dela novamente.

Bella não estava satisfeita, embora, e quando seus lábios deixavam minha pele, suas mãos deslizavam pelo meu abdômen até se fecharem em torno de meu eixo novamente. Eu ainda não estava preparado para a sensação de ela segurando-me dessa maneira. Era quase demais.

Sua mão acariciou-me de leve, enquanto a outra se moveu para baixo, pastando contra a minha saída. Engoli em seco, minha cabeça caindo para seu ombro; me controlar foi muito difícil, quando eu estava tão paralisado com a necessidade. Sua mão apertou em torno de mim, bombeando lentamente, e eu gemi impotente.

"Bella, eu não acho que você deve-ˮ

"Deixe-me, por favor", Bella disse em meu ouvido. "Eu quero fazer você se sentir bem."

Eu suspirei, mas não discuti. Era fantástico, mas errado ter seu toque em mim dessa forma, realizando este ato sórdido que eu imaginei a portas fechadas em minhas fantasias mais impróprias. Ela alegou querer isso, no entanto, e eu segurei minha libertação, enquanto eu podia, esperando que ela fosse parar. Não funcionou.

"Bella, você deve parar... por favor... eu vou - vou -"

"Eu quero que você goze, Edward. Apenas deixe ir," ela murmurou, movendo a mão dela mais rápido. Eu tentei segurar, mas não consegui mais. Com um gemido, eu gozei, me derramando em sua mão.

Assim que recuperei meus sentidos, eu estava mortificado. Me levantei para pegar um lenço da gaveta de minha mesa de cabeceira, e agarrei a mão de Bella para limpá-la.

Ela pegou o lenço de mim e fez isso, rindo um pouco. "Edward, o que deu em você? Eu não acho que isso vá queimar a minha pele se não limpa-lo rápido o suficiente."

"Você não deveria ter feito isso, Bella," eu disse, franzindo a testa. Assim que eu achei que ela estava suficientemente limpa, eu a coloquei de volta contra os travesseiros, querendo puxá-la para perto de mim, mas não me achando merecedor.

"Por que não?" Bella disse quando soltou o lenço manchado. Ela se acomodou ao meu lado, abraçando contra mim. "Você não gostou?" Ela parecia genuinamente intrigada.

"Essa - essa não é a questão", eu protestei, envergonhado de mim mesmo. "Não é justo que uma senhora deva ser submetida a esse tipo de coisa."

A cabeça de Bella descansou no meu ombro, e eu senti seu sorriso contra a minha pele. "Eu aprecio sua preocupação com minhas delicadas sensibilidades femininas, mas eu realmente gostei de fazer isso por você. O que há de errado com uma mulher tocar o homem que ela ama? O homem que ela vai se casar?"

"Nada, eu acho", eu admiti relutantemente, me sentindo quente por sua referência casual ao nosso noivado. Ainda assim, eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria deixá-la fazer isso de novo. Ela deveria ser nada menos do que adorada quando estivéssemos juntos assim.

Bella riu novamente, esfregando minha pele. Ela estava quente contra o meu lado, a forma de seu corpo se encaixando perfeitamente ao meu. "Eu te amo", disse ela, sorrindo.

Eu sorri também. No grande esquema das coisas, eu sabia que seu amor era tudo que importava.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** _Tão Edward... todas essas preocupações. Esse homem realmente não existe. Ele é um mito, uma lenda... algo que enfim... queria que fosse verdade._

_A primeira vez deles foi a coisa mais fofa... queria que a Bella ficasse era grávida antes de voltar (quero criar mais historia) ahahahaah_

_haahhaah_

_Meninas, não deu pra Lary betar porque terminei de traduzir só agora. Perdoem os possíveis erros. Obrigado a todas que comentaram e leram: Natalocas, Valerie Swan, Lary Reeden, Carol Capelari, Rayssa Gonzaga, Sophie, Renatae10, Kessy Rods e Anna R. Black. =)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo Dezoito**

Bem no meio da manhã eu acordei com meu corpo enrolado em torno de Bella, uma das minhas mãos enroladas em torno de seu peito. O toque da sua pele na minha me fez sentir vivo como nunca me senti antes, e a curva suave na minha palma tinha me deixado ansioso para acordá-la e ver se ela me deixaria ter o prazer de estar nela novamente.

Minha consciência entrou na conversa, então, lembrando-me que eu precisava ir ao hospital para ver a minha mãe e que eu já tinha mantido Bella acordada pela metade da noite.

Que eu iria parar de ser tão mal educado? Assim que minha mãe saísse do hospital, decidi, eu iria fazer os arranjos para meu casamento com Bella. Simplesmente não teríamos que esperar agora que éramos... íntimos.

Um novo pensamento me ocorreu então. E se eu a tivesse engravidado? Minha cabeça girou um pouco e decidi que seria melhor sair da cama antes que causasse mais danos.

Fui para o meu guarda-roupa e me vesti, tendo muito cuidado para não descobrir a vista de Bella atrás de mim através do espelho, para não ser tentado. Quando terminei e encontrei Bella ainda profundamente adormecida, eu desci para procurar um café da manhã. Na cozinha vazia, eu encontrei algumas conservas de morango e espalhei uma camada grossa sobre uma fatia de pão. Depois que eu terminei, eu subi as escadas para verificar Bella. Desde que ela ainda dormia, eu escrevi um rápido bilhete para ela.

_Bella,_

_Fui visitar minha mãe. Eles só deixam entrar parentes próximos durante uma hora por dia; achei que você preferiria dormir que ficar me esperando. Voltarei às onze horas._

_Eu te amo,_

_Edward_

_P.S. Acordar ao seu lado essa manhã foi divino. Foi quase impossível partir. _

Pouco satisfeito, fui para o carro e dirigi até o hospital.

O mesmo homem de antes guardava a porta, como ontem. Eu me preocupei que ele não me deixasse entrar, apesar do que a enfermeira havia dito sobre a possibilidade de uma visita rápida a cada dia. Ele me reconheceu, porém, e se apresentou como George. Eu dei-lhe o meu nome e fui permitido a entrar.

O cheiro me bateu de novo - sangue e urina e fezes e, Deus sabe mais o quê - mas eu respirava através de minha boca e esperava que, apesar do fedor horrível, minha mãe ainda estivesse recebendo o melhor tratamento para a sua doença.

Quando cheguei ao lado dela, para minha grande surpresa e alegria, minha mãe estava sentada na sua pequena cama. Seu rosto ainda estava corado e ela ainda estava encolhida no cobertor que eu a envolvi ontem, mas ela sorriu ao me ver.

"Mãe", eu respirei, afundando de joelhos ao lado da cama. "Como você está se sentindo hoje?"

"Melhor", ela me assegurou, suas mãos já tentando domar o meu cabelo. "Você e Bella estão bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Estamos bem. Oh, Mãe, eu espero que você me perdoe por ter lhe trazido para cá - eu não sabia o que fazer, e Bella sugeriu o hospital, e os médicos que eu vi disseram que você estaria melhor aqui-"

"Pare, agora, criança", ela pediu, então, começou a tossir em um lenço. Eu olhei para o tecido com medo de que ela o puxasse de sua boca, mas ele saiu limpo. Eu amoleci com o alívio.

"Você fez a coisa certa", continuou ela. "Eu prefiro que você e Bella permaneçam seguros em casa e deixem os bons médicos cuidarem de mim. Estou em muito boas mãos. O Dr. Cullen veio me ver."

"O amigo de Bella?" Eu fiquei tenso.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Um homem muito gentil, embora ele tenha mãos muito _frias_. E bonito, também. Mas, ele tem uma alma triste, eu acho. Ele está muito ocupado para falar muito comigo, mas é bom ter uma conexão com alguém aqui."

"Sim, claro..." Meus olhos passaram dela para a cama ao lado, onde Mary estava dormindo. Minha mãe seguiu meu olhar.

"Ela não está indo bem", minha mãe disse com tristeza. "Eu ouvi as enfermeiras falando - a febre não abaixa."

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. "Espero que isso mude em breve."

"Eu também," Mamãe suspirou. "A Mary está conosco há muito tempo... mas você tem que me dar algo feliz para pensar. Diga-me o que você e Bella estiveram fazendo."

Eu abaixei minha cabeça para que ela não me visse corar. "Ela tem sido... um grande conforto para mim", eu disse, e então me apressei. "Ela está cozinhando para nós. Ela é muito melhor na cozinha do que com as agulhas de tricô."

Ela riu fracamente. "Isso é bom de ouvir. Estou tão feliz que você tenha uma boa garota como Bella para cuidar de você."

O tom de sua voz - como se ela não estivesse por perto para cuidar de mim - me deixou desconfortável.

"Eu acho que, logo que você estiver bem, Bella e eu devemos nos casar. Nós dois na casa sem um acompanhante agora... bem, como deve parecer?"

"De fato," Mamãe suspirou. "Com o seu pai desaparecido, o seu nome é a única proteção que ela vai ter por aqui..."

Engoli em seco. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Se eu ficar doente...

"Não se preocupe agora, Edward. Tudo vai dar certo no final."

Fiquei ao lado da cama da minha mãe até que uma enfermeira veio com as mãos nos quadris e me expulsou.

No momento em que cheguei em casa, era perto da hora do almoço. Chamei o nome de Bella, esperando que ela estivesse por perto.

"Na cozinha!" ela gritou, e quando eu a encontrei, eu sorri com a visão dela cozinhando. Graças a Deus - aquela fatia de pão não durou muito tempo.

"Você é uma dádiva de Deus, Bella," eu disse a ela, incapaz de resistir a andar até atrás dela e envolvê-la em meus braços.

"Como está sua mãe?" Ela perguntou enquanto continuou a sua obra culinária.

"Ela está muito melhor", disse, emocionado por poder oferecer uma boa notícia. "A febre baixou o suficiente para ela estar lúcida. Ela perguntou o tempo inteiro sobre nós. Está preocupada que não estamos comendo direito aqui. Eu acho que ela pode se recuperar, Bella"

"Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa. Eu disse que ela era forte", ela disse, alegremente, e seu otimismo aumentou a minha esperança.

"Acho que tudo pode acabar bem... Eu posso voltar a trabalhar em breve, e então... então podemos começar nossa vida juntos apropriadamente", disse com satisfação.

Bella escolheu esse momento para desligar o gás no fogão. "A comida está pronta."

Sentamo-nos à mesa para comer. Eu disse a ela o que eu me sentia confortável em compartilhar sobre minha visita ao hospital. Eu não mencionei o mau cheiro do local ou as pessoas que eu tinha visto no caminho para a maca da minha mãe ou até mesmo o fato de que o Dr. Cullen estava tratando minha mãe. Eu ainda me sentia desconfortável de falar seu nome.

"Você viu a Mary?" Bella me perguntou. Eu esperava que ela deixasse de perguntar por ela, mas eu deveria saber melhor.

"Ela está bem próxima à minha mãe," eu admiti, olhando para o meu prato. "Ela não está tão bem."

"É tudo tão horrível", Bella disse, soando mais desamparada do que em qualquer outro momento.

"Eu sei, mas lembre-se do que você disse - Ainda temos um ao outro", eu lembrei a ela.

"Certo. Isso é o importante", disse ela, mas seu sorriso estava apertado e um pouco sombrio. Eu esperava que houvesse mais uma boa notícia amanhã para animá-la.

Ela limpou a garganta, pronta para mudar de assunto. "Então, o que você gostaria de fazer hoje?"

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando em tirar uma soneca. Ainda estou cansado por causa da noite passada." Eu podia sentir meu sorriso matreiro girando com a memória do que tinha impedido meu sono.

As bochechas de Bella se iluminaram com um lindo rubor. "Eu certamente não quero atrapalhar ainda mais o seu sono."

"Ah, mas eu definitivamente quero que você faça isso", eu ri, sentindo meu coração se iluminar. Com planos em minha cabeça de casar com Bella em breve e minha mãe se recuperando, eu não poderia deixar de me sentir mais despreocupado.

Bella revirou os olhos e começou a retirar os pratos. "Porque você não vai lá pra cima e começa o seu cochilo? Talvez se você já estiver dormindo quando eu te acompanhar, você ficará menos tentado em me deixar atrapalhar."

"Muito bem", eu concordei, e desejando que ela subisse comigo. "Mas não me culpe se eu não conseguir dormir sem você lá."

Subi as escadas até o meu quarto e tirei a roupa antes de rastejar sob as cobertas. O calor do verão tinha diminuido um pouco e o vento que entrava pela janela era agradavelmente fresco. De repente, eu estava exausto. O travesseiro de penas parecia tão agradável sob minha cabeça, e meus olhos estavam tão pesados... mas eu lutei contra o sono, na esperança de ser acordado quando Bella se juntasse a mim.

Ela levou muito tempo, e eu acho que posso ter cochilado um pouco antes de ouvir o ranger da porta aberta. Eu sorri feliz quando ela rastejou debaixo das cobertas comigo, seu corpo quente deslizando até o meu. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, e quando seu perfume de lavanda encheu minha cabeça, eu dormi facilmente.

Meus sonhos começaram agradáveis o suficiente. Em grande parte caracterizados por Bella no riacho da casa de campo, suas roupas íntimas molhadas agarradas a sua pele, só que desta vez eu a toquei como queria, e ela me tocou também.

Assim que meu sonho começou a tornar-se realmente, realmente maravilhoso, porém, o céu acima do riacho ficou escuro, e uma chuva gelada caiu sobre nós.

Acordei preso a Bella, tremendo incontrolavelmente. Por que eu estava com tanto frio? Bella não estava tremendo...

Levantei-me para fechar a janela e encontrei meus pés instáveis. Eu balancei e tive que segurar no parapeito da janela para ficar em pé. O ar que entrava não estava frio, mas eu ainda estava congelando.

Um pânico crescente apareceu no fundo da minha mente, mas eu me recusei a deixá-lo entrar de forma consciente. Eu estava simplesmente com frio. Uma xícara agradável de chá quente iria ajudar. Vesti meu pijama e me envolvi em meu manto para me aquecer, em seguida, andei com os pés trêmulos para o corredor.

Cheguei até a metade da escada antes de minhas pernas cederam. Eu caí contra a parede e deslizei até o chão. Meus olhos se fecharam. Talvez se eu tenha descansado por um momento...

Eu ouvi a porta do quarto se abrir. Bella deve ter acordado com o som da minha queda. Sua mão fria tocou na minha testa, e eu abri meus olhos, querendo negar o que estava acontecendo.

Quando olhei nos olhos horrorizados de Bella, eu sabia que não havia mais jeito.

"Não", ela engasgou, sua mão tremendo de repente.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella", eu sussurrei. Sinto por tantas coisas - por ficar doente e deixá-la indefesa, por assustá-la, por não ter me casado com ela ontem...

"Quieto", disse ela, com a voz vacilante. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Vou cuidar de você. Espere aqui. Vou buscar ajuda."

Ela desceu as escadas. Fechei os olhos de novo, esperando. Que ajuda existia agora? Meu pai se foi, minha mãe e Mary estavam no hospital... só havia Bella, e duas criadas que estavam bem, mas desapareceram desde que tínhamos levado minha mãe ao hospital... eu era tudo que Bella tinha agora. Eu não podia deixá-la assim.

Eu tentei sentar-me. Se eu lutasse e lutasse e lutasse, _eu_ sobreviveria a isso, e Bella e eu teríamos o futuro que eu tinha prometido a ela.

* * *

_**N/B:** Tudo indo tão bem D: ~mas é como tem que ser né... temos só mais 3 pela frente._

_Comentem e até domingo que vem, bjos _

_Lary Reeden_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Bella foi para o telefone chamar alguém para ajudar. Eu podia ouvir sua voz, mas não as palavras que ela falou. Ela voltou para mim, momentos depois, onde fiquei na escada.

"Tudo bem, Edward, está na hora de levar você de volta para a cama", disse ela. Eu lutei, tentando ficar de pé e, finalmente, falhando. Bella apoiou o ombro debaixo do meu braço, me permitindo inclinar sobre ela, e fomos capazes de dar alguns passos pelo corredor até o meu quarto. Bella me enfiou na cama, mas eu ainda não conseguia parar de tremer.

"Você devia ir," eu lhe pedi. Era tudo que eu podia pensar agora. "Você pode ficar doente também. Vá para a casa de campo..."

"É muito tarde para isso", ela interrompeu, empurrando os fios úmidos de cabelo da minha testa. "Além disso, eu não posso deixá-lo, agora. Meu amigo Carlisle está vindo para nos ajudar. Ele vai me ajudar a levá-lo para o hospital."

"Hospital... e então você vai," eu disse firmemente. Eu poderia ficar bem... eu _iria_ ficar bem, mas eu tinha que saber se Bella estava a salvo. Se ela estivesse na casa de campo, eu poderia voltar para ela depois que me recuperasse, e então eu não iria esperar mais um segundo para fazê-la minha esposa.

"Não", ela balançou a cabeça. "Carlisle irá convencê-los a me deixar ficar. Eu não vou sair até que seja absolutamente necessário."

"Você é tão malditamente teimosa", eu reclamei, deixando de lado por agora. Talvez Carlisle pudesse me ajudar a convencê-la. "Não tem senso de autopreservação."

"Apenas aceite isso", disse ela, sorrindo como se sua insanidade fosse de algum, modo bem-humorada. "Deixe-me fazer o que tenho que fazer."

Eu gemi e apertei os olhos fechados. Uma dor de cabeça horrível estava, vindo, eu podia sentir isso, e meu estômago estava torcendo inquieto. Senti Bella colocar uma toalha fria sobre minha testa e sua voz começou a cantarolar, e eu finalmente caí no sono.

Eu não acordei novamente até que eu estava sendo colocado no banco de trás de um carro desconhecido. Eu podia sentir Bella lá, podia sentir seu aroma suave de lavanda, mas eu não conseguia me arrastar da névoa em torno de mim. Eu murmurei por ajuda, mas nenhuma veio.

À medida que viajamos para o hospital, eu estava apenas vagamente consciente do que me rodiava. Eu ouvi a voz de Bella, e uma voz suave masculina, mas as palavras eram muito difíceis de entender, e o caminho era tão esburacado...

Logo eu estava sendo carregado novamente. Lutei, querendo caminhar com minhas próprias forças, mas os braços que me abraçou não me permitiu isso, e eu desisti, exausto. Eu queria Bella. Eu queria estar em casa com ela agora, escondidos na cama. Eu queria dormir até essa sensação horrível ter ido embora.

"Edward!" Eu ouvi o grito, mas não consegui encontrar a fonte dela com os meus olhos. Era minha mãe? A minha mãe veio cuidar de mim?

"Sinto muito," eu ouvi Bella dizer quando eu fui colocado para baixo em uma superfície macia. Alguém puxou um cobertor em cima de mim, e eu tentei voltar a dormir, mas alguém estava pressionando algo frio no meu peito, e isso me fez tremer ainda mais.

"Existe alguma maneira de eu ficar?" Eu ouvi Bella perguntar.

A voz masculina respondeu: "Eu vou ter certeza de que ninguém a incomode."

Meus olhos finalmente encontraram Bella, e a encararam por quanto tempo eles conseguiram, antes de sucumbir ao cansaço e dormir.

Meus sonhos enquanto eu dormia eram estranhos, muito coloridos e muito assustadores para fazer sentido. Eu era capaz de me concentrar sobre o mundo em torno de mim apenas por breves momentos de tempo - um pano úmido na minha testa, as mãos de Bella ou a voz da minha mãe na cama ao lado da minha.

Depois de uma eternidade, a minha febre cedeu, e meus olhos estavam leves o suficiente para ver Bella sentada em uma cadeira de madeira entre minha maca e a que minha mãe dormia. Eu queria olhar sobre minha mãe para ver se Mary ainda estava lá, mas eu não conseguia ter forças.

Bella percebeu que eu estava acordado e pairou imediatamente sobre mim. Eu sorri ao vê-la, embora ela parecesse cansada e pálida.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" Eu perguntei. Ela não deveria estar se esforçando tanto para cuidar de mim. Ela só acabaria doente, também.

Bella trouxe uma colherada de caldo de galinha aguado aos meus lábios. "Quase vinte e quatro horas."

Engoli com relutância. Tinha um gosto horrível. Um pouco de sal ou pimenta iria ajudar muito. "Você dormiu?"

"Um pouco".

Eu tolerei outra colherada antes de eu começar a falar. "Bella... você deve ir para casa... descansar. Eu não vou permitir que você, acabe deitada no hospital também."

Sua testa franziu e seus olhos escuros olharam sombriamente sobre mim. "Você me conhece melhor do que isso."

Ela não iria sair daqui, eu podia ver isso agora. Por alguma razão, ela tinha certeza de que ficaria bem - ou pelo menos que não importava o que acontecesse com ela. Esse tipo de pensamento era inaceitável para mim, mas havia coisas mais importantes para me preocupar. "Se eu não sobreviver, Bella, eu preciso saber que você estará a salvo."

Ela bufou um suspiro. "Não se preocupe comigo agora. Você precisa se concentrar em melhorar-"

"O cofre, na casa," eu disse, parando a mão que segurava a colher. "A combinação é 8-1-7-5, por favor, prometa que vai lembrar. Eu deixei o máximo de dinheiro que consegui..."

Quando terminamos de olhar as coisas no escritório de meu pai, eu coloquei todos os documentos importantes no cofre, junto com as notas que eu tinha encontrado na gaveta de sua mesa inferior. Se ela tivesse isso, ela estaria bem... ela poderia ir para a casa de campo... e então eu a encontraria...

"Shh," Bella abafou minha voz. "Vou me lembrar, eu prometo. Por favor, Edward. Eu não quero pensar sobre isso agora."

"Bella... nós ainda vamos nos casar um dia..." Eu prometi, mas a minha cabeça estava começando a girar novamente, e eu lutava para manter o rosto de Bella em minha mente. "Numa linda clareira..."

"Sim, Edward. Nós vamos. Eu prometo a você." Eu ouvi quando meus olhos se fecharam.

O tempo passava rápido. Eu não podia ter certeza de quanto. Às vezes, era de noite, às vezes, era dia. Bella estava sempre lá. Às vezes eu sentia minha mãe por perto. Às vezes eu via meu pai e perguntava se eu já tinha morrido e ido me juntar a ele. Mas então eu tossia até que tudo doía, e eu sabia que pelo menos eu não estava no céu.

Em algum ponto, eu estava sendo empurrado. Minha cama estava se movendo. Eu gemi em protesto, mas o movimento não parou.

"Tenha calma, Edward", disse a voz. Eu já tinha a ouvido antes, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar, onde. "Tudo vai ficar bem logo."

A voz soava fria, e eu estava muito cansado para argumentar, então eu fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me levasse para onde quisesse. Eu tinha um pensamento mesquinho na parte de trás da minha mente que havia mais alguém com quem eu deveria estar preocupado, mas eu não conseguia imaginar quem seria.

O empurrar finalmente parou, mas depois fui levantado. Senti uma brisa fresca em meu rosto, e então ele se foi. Eu abri meus olhos, tentando reconhecer minha volta, mas eu não encontrei nada familiar. Eu olhei para cima e vi o rosto de um homem.

"Quem é você?" Eu murmurei.

"Carlisle Cullen", ele disse, e eu estreitei meus olhos. Eu conhecia esse nome.

"O médico?" Eu ofeguei, esperando que ele me entendesse.

"Sim, eu sou um médico", ele sorriu, e então foi abaixando-me para uma cama - uma cama agradável, não uma maca hospitalar.

"Onde-?"

"Você está na minha casa, Edward," ele disse suavemente. Meus olhos embaçados fizeram seu cabelo loiro parecer um halo ao redor de sua cabeça. "Bella me pediu para trazê-lo aqui para ajudá-lo."

"Bella", eu ofeguei, agarrando-me ao nome. Onde ela estava? Ela estava segura? Eu não conseguia fazer as perguntas se formarem em meus lábios.

"Ela vai vir aqui para se juntar a nós em breve", Carlisle prometeu. "Mas é importante que eu faça o que precisa ser feito para salvá-lo antes que ela chegue."

"Me salvar?" Se ele pudesse tirar o nevoeiro que me cercava, me livrar da dor horrível no meu peito, eu ficaria bem - Eu sabia...

"Sim, eu vou avisá-lo, Edward, que isso vai doer mais do que qualquer coisa que você já sentiu - mas você vai viver. Você quer que eu faça isso?"

Viver. Era importante que eu vivesse. Bella estava esperando por mim... "Sim", eu tossi.

O médico baixou a cabeça, e a próxima coisa que eu senti foi uma dor lancinante no meu pescoço.

Depois disso, tudo era uma agonia. Oh, Deus, a agonia. Eu devia estar morrendo. Nada poderia doer tanto, a não ser a morte. Tentei chamar por socorro, chamar por Bella, mas cada vez que eu abria a minha boca, eu só podia gritar.

"Edward? Edward, vai ficar tudo bem", veio uma voz através do fogo. A voz... a menina ... meu tudo... "O Dr. Cullen vai cuidar de você."

"B-Bella?" Eu me forcei a falar, e isso se transformou em outro grito quando a dor rasgou através de cada fibra do meu corpo - mas eu tinha visto seu rosto. Ela estava viva.

"Sim, Edward, eu estou aqui." A mão fria tocou minha bochecha, e eu me pressionei mais perto, aliviado ao sentir algo diferente da dor que cobria cada centímetro do meu corpo.

"Eu-eu estou... morrendo?" Eu perguntei a ela. Bella iria me dizer a verdade.

"Não", ela prometeu. "Não, apenas mudando. A dor vai desaparecer, e você vai ficar bem."

Tanta dor, tanta dor. Eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia sobreviver. Só a voz dela estava me mantendo são. "Fique. Fique comigo."

"É claro."

A dor nunca diminuiu, nunca aliviou nem por um segundo. _Ela_ estava lá, sempre lá, falando baixinho comigo, mas a cada minuto que passava ficava mais difícil para eu lembrar o nome dela. Eu não conseguia lembrar o meu nome. A dor tomou conta de tudo, queimou tudo, e eu não podia imaginar qualquer coisa, além da ruína carbonizada que restaria de mim no final.

Em um ponto, eu ouvi duas vozes.

"O que está incomodando você, Bella?" Bella... era ela, não era? A menina? Mas era tão difícil pensar mais adiante.

"Você acha que ele vai me odiar por isso? Ele sempre se desprezou por ser o que ele é... e se ele não puder me perdoar por ter vindo de volta no tempo, sabendo o que iria acontecer e não fazer nada para impedir?"

Eu não conseguia encontrar sentido em suas palavras, e assim que a primeira voz começou a responder, a dor se enfureceu na minha desatenção e me arrastou de volta para um inferno que eu não podia escapar.

Então havia dor, e dor, e mais dor... mas em algum momento, isso mudou. A dor começou a concentrar-se, me chamando para dentro, se acumulando no meu peito de uma forma que era muito pior do que a dor de corpo inteiro que eu tinha conhecido antes.

Agora eu tinha certeza de que eu estava morrendo.

A voz da menina desapareceu. Eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha me abandonado agora... mas talvez o fogo a tivesse alcançado também. Algo terrível tinha acontecido antes que a dor começasse, não tinha? Eu não conseguia lembrar os detalhes. Eu deveria estar preocupado, mas tudo que eu conseguia pensar era na dor.

E então... então ela parou.

Eu esperei. Certamente isso iria recomeçar? Poderia haver mais dor?

Eu tentei dar uma respiração profunda. Um cheiro que me cumprimentou fez minha garganta queimar tanto que eu queria agarrá-lo, ou me agarrar em tudo o que me impedia de chegar ao néctar da vida no cheiro implícito. Eu me levantei da cama e, finalmente, abri meus olhos.

Foi quando as vozes se apressaram, e eu caí no chão de terror.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**

**_Primeiro desculpem a demora. A Lary R. tinha deixado o arquivo betado aqui e eu não lembrava. Por isso postei só agora... quando fui cobrar a pobre da beta. Kkkkkk.  
_**

**_Fora isso... tão interessante o modo que o Ed acordou vampiro... eu nunca tinha pensado sobre como teria sido pro Ed acordar e escutar os pensamentos. Muito louco.  
_**

**_Bem, ainda estamos com o cronograma louco. Minha vida no final de ano não está sendo fácil e eu e a Ju estamos ralando pra postar "alguma coisa" no dia certo. A maioria está traduzida, mas procuramos não postar nada sem revisar. E cadê o tempo pra isso?  
_**

**_Perdoem as esperas... mas em algum momento a gente acaba postando.  
_**

**_Beijos e ótimo fim de domingo pra todas!  
_**

**_Ah, alias, estamos mudando o nome da comunidade e dentro de uma semana vcs terão essa surpresinha!  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo Vinte**

Por dias, tudo que eu podia ouvir eram vozes - _muitas_ vozes, tão altas e me bombardeando de uma vez, e tão numerosas que eu não poderia escolher uma entre as muitas. O homem loiro - um médico? - Tentou falar comigo, mas a voz dele se misturava com todas as outras.

Passei o que parecia, dias e semanas enrolado no chão, com as mãos sobre os ouvidos, mas não ajudou. As vozes eram tão altas que até mesmo superavam a queimação horrível na minha garganta. Eu estava com uma sede terrivel, mas eles tinham feito alguma coisa com a água... ela tinha um gosto tão ruim que eu não conseguia engolir.

Eventualmente, o homem loiro me arrastou para um carro e começou a dirigir. Eu não perguntei - não podia - perguntar onde estávamos indo.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos para fora da cidade, as vozes começaram a acalmar até que, milagrosamente, havia apenas uma.

_Ele parece melhor agora. Mais relaxado._

Olhei para o homem ao meu lado e franzi a testa. Ele tinha falado alguma coisa?

_Eu me pergunto se eu deveria tentar falar com ele novamente._

Seus lábios não se moviam. Meu cenho se aprofundou.

"Edward?" o homem tentou, desta vez com a boca se movendo. Hesitei antes de responder. Era esse o meu nome? Parecia certo. Edward... Masen. Edward Masen.

_Talvez eu fiz algo errado... talvez houvesse mais na minha transformação do que eu pensava..._

Mais uma vez, seus lábios não se moveram.

"Como é que eu posso ouvir você quando você nem abriu a boca?" Eu soltei.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e olhou para mim de forma estranha. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu posso ouvir você, mesmo quando você não está falando diretamente comigo", admiti.

_Que extraordinário. Aro pode ler os pensamentos com um toque, mas pode ser que Edward possa ouvi-los sem nenhum contato?_

Eu ri. "Você acha que eu estou lendo mentes? Isso é impossível. Pessoas não podem ler a mente das outras pessoas."

Ele sorriu tristemente. "Infelizmente, Edward, você irá experimentar um monte de coisas que você pensava ser impossível. Diga-me, por que você estava cobrindo seus ouvidos antes de sairmos da cidade?"

"Porque eu ouvia tantas vozes..." Mas o que ele sugeriu era impossível. Como eu poderia ser um leitor de mentes? Isso era coisa de circo, um truque mágico, não uma realidade.

"Quem _é_ você?" Eu exigi, de repente, e irracionalmente frustrado. "Onde você está me levando? Por que eu tive que lutar para lembrar o meu nome? O que está _acontecendo_?"

Ele puxou o carro para o lado da estrada e parou. "Meu nome é Carlisle Cullen. Eu sou o médico que estava tratando você e sua mãe no hospital – Vocês dois contraíram a gripe espanhola e eu consegui salvar você. Eu vou te levar para minha casa fora da cidade... Você provavelmente terá dificuldade de se lembrar das coisas, porque a mudança é muito traumática...".

Minha mente estava correndo. Gripe Espanhola... minha mãe... meu _pai_... e uma menina... havia uma menina... "Que _mudança_?" Eu finalmente perguntei.

Carlisle olhou para mim com nada além de seriedade em seus estranhos olhos vermelho-ouro. "Um vampiro."

Minha primeira reação foi um bufo. "Um vampiro? Você espera que eu acredite que você me transformou em um vampiro?"

Carlisle suspirou. "Espere. Você vai entender em breve", disse ele, e com isso, ele ligou o carro novamente e continuou a dirigir. Minha mente continua a tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, mas era como se houvesse uma parede de nevoeiro entre o momento em que eu tinha saído da cama e todo o tempo antes disso.

"Você disse que estava tratando minha mãe... onde ela está agora?"

Carlisle me deu um olhar triste que falou muito. "Eu não pude ajudá-la. Sinto muito, Edward."

Fechei os olhos com força. Minha mãe... se eu tentasse muito, eu podia vê-la em minha memória, embora fosse muito nebuloso, faltando certas cores - cores que eu não sabia o nome, eu percebi. Tentei me lembrar do meu pai também, e uma onda de tristeza me encheu. Algo tinha acontecido com meu pai antes de eu e minha mãe ficarmos doentes...

"Será que meu pai morreu, também?" Eu perguntei.

Carlisle assentiu.

Então, eu era um órfão. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter quaisquer irmãos... Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada específico sobre a garota... mas ela não era minha irmã, eu sabia disso. Eu a amava... amava mais do que tudo... eu ainda podia ver seu rosto em minha mente, mas seu nome era um mistério.

"Havia uma moça... ela estava lá comigo... onde ela está agora?"

Carlisle não se virou para olhar para mim desta vez. "Ela está segura. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber." Eu queria acusá-lo de mentir para mim, mas não havia mentira na sua mente - embora eu tnha visto o rosto dela lá, mais vibrante do que eu me lembrava dele, e fiquei chateado por ele ter memórias mais fortes dela do que eu tinha.

"Pelo menos me diga o nome dela... eu não lembro seu_ nome_," eu reclamei. Eu sabia no profundo do meu ser que ela era importante para mim, até mesmo vital para a minha existência, mas por algum motivo, o nome dela me escapou.

"Bella", Carlisle disse finalmente. "O nome dela é Bella."

Fechei os olhos. Bella. Assim que eu descobrisse o que estava acontecendo, eu iria encontrá-la, onde quer que ela estivesse, e começaria a reconstruir minha memória.

No final, eu nunca fui em busca de Bella.

Carlisle estava certo quando ele me disse que eu iria entender em breve. No momento em que saí do carro na frente de sua cabana na floresta, eu senti um perfume e corri atrás dele sem pensar. Eu tinha drenado metade do sangue antes que eu percebesse que estava bebendo da jugular de um cervo.

Depois disso, eu estava convencido. Carlisle tinha me transformado em um vampiro, e seria muito, muito perigoso se eu ficasse perto de um humano. Eu teria que esperar que Bella, onde quer que estivesse, estivesse segura, feliz e amada.

Estar em isolamento ajudou com o ataque das mentes das outras pessoas, mas assim que entrei em uma área povoada, corri de volta. Carlisle pacientemente me ajudou a aprender a controlar esse dom, diminuindo as vozes que eu não queria ouvir, e eu comecei a confiar nele - mais do que isso, comecei a respeitá-lo e admirá-lo. A bondade inata dentro dele era impossível de não perceber, já que eu podia ouvir todos os seus pensamentos.

Anos mais tarde, Carlisle transformou uma mulher chamada Esme. Ela tentou se matar, e os traumas que a levaram a tentar morrer permaneceram. Ela se lembrava de sua vida humana muito mais do que eu poderia me lembrar da minha, e os eventos a assombraram muito tempo depois que ela acordou como uma vampira.

Eventualmente, isso começou a ser demais. Carlisle a amava muito, e odiava o homem que a tinha machucado, e Esme se esforçou para deixar Carlisle chegar tão perto quanto seu coração queria. Seus pensamentos conflitantes e minha solidão me afastaram, e eu me fartei do sangue de assassinos e estupradores até que eu me odiasse demais para continuar, e Carlisle e Esme me acolheram de volta.

Carlisle transformou Rosalie mais tarde, pensando que ela poderia me fazer companhia, o que me enfureceu mais que tudo. Rosalie e eu brigávamos sem parar até que ela trouxe para casa um grande homem que tinha sido atacado por um urso. O jeito feliz de Emmett acalmou a família.

Alguns anos mais tarde, Alice e Jasper apareceram na nossa porta. Ambos tinham suas habilidades sobrenaturais, e foi um conforto ter alguém por perto que entendesse o fardo de saber mais do que se deve.

Décadas se passaram. Nós derivamos de uma cidade para outra, uma escola para outra, nunca realmente _vivendo_, mas sem qualquer outra escolha a tomar. Muitas vezes me perguntei o que tinha acontecido com a garota chamada Bella, mas Carlisle se recusou a me dizer seu sobrenome e ele nunca escorregou em seus pensamentos. Eu fui incapaz de encontrar um único pedaço de informação sobre ela, e talvez fosse o melhor.

Eu queria saber também se eu algum dia iria encontrar alguém a quem eu pudesse amar como eu tinha amado Bella. Os sinais não eram promissores.

Por volta de 2005, eu estava cansado. Tanta coisa mudou desde 1918, e, geralmente, não para melhor. Estudantes do ensino médio só se tornavam mais ofensivos enquanto o tempo passou, e eu ficava cada vez mais entediado com a vida.

Então, um dia, uma nova garota chegou na Forks High School. Seu nome era Isabella Swan... e ela tinha o rosto da garota que eu amei um dia.

Meu espanto rapidamente se transformou em outra coisa quando eu descobri o cheiro dela - era um cheiro que eu já tinha sentido antes, logo após minha mudança, e eu ouso acreditar que isso significava o que eu imaginei - que esta adolescente e a menina que eu amei eram a mesma pessoa. É claro, a possibilidade de que ela _fosse_ a mesma menina não era importante diante da preocupação de que eu poderia a qualquer momento fraquejar e drenar seu sangue.

Tentei ficar longe dela. Não importava o _que_ ela quisesse, minha existência era um perigo para ela, e eu não podia lhe oferecer nenhum tipo de futuro. Mas ela era tão absolutamente fascinante, tão familiar e tão surpreendente.

Eu a amava. Talvez eu sempre a tenha amado, não havia maneira de ter certeza. Mas ela tinha o mesmo rosto, os mesmos olhos castanhos profundos e a mesma doçura.

Eu tentei perguntar a Carlisle sobre isso, mas ele permaneceu de boca fechada, me dizendo apenas que tudo iria dar certo no final.

Eu caí em tentação. Eu disse a ela o que eu era, e deixei ela entrar no meu mundo, e quase consegui matá-la.

Deixei-a, pensando que ela ficaria melhor sem mim. Eu quase a perdi, ou foi o que eu tinha pensado, e fui para o único lugar onde eu poderia garantir a minha morte, apenas para que ela viesse ao meu socorro.

Fui para casa com ela e lhe pedi perdão, mas ela não queria que eu implorasse - ela queria que eu a transformasse. A idéia me encheu de medo e negação e mais saudade do que eu ousava admitir. Eu iria desejá-la para sempre, mas como eu poderia condená-la ao que eu tinha experimentado nas últimas oito décadas?

No final, concordei em transformá-la se ela se casasse comigo. Ela simplesmente _amou_ essa opção.

Então eu tive que lutar por ela. Eu tive que lutar com um vampiro louco contra um exército de recém-nascidos, e eu tive que competir por suas afeições contra um maldito lobisomem.

No final, ela me escolheu, e o alívio ofuscou quaisquer dúvidas remanescentes.

Eu ia me casar com Bella e ficar com ela para sempre.

Nossa cerimônia foi perfeita, pequena e intimista. Bella me convenceu, apesar de todas as minhas dúvidas a tentar fazer amor com ela na nossa lua de mel... e nosso sucesso nesse esforço surpreendeu-me tanto quanto me encantou. Eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz como eu era ao ser casado com Bella.

Quando voltamos para casa de nossa lua de mel, eu tinha chegado a um acordo com o futuro que Bella e eu gostaríamos de compartilhar. Ela tinha me dado tanta felicidade, tanta realização, e tanto contentamento que eu sabia que isso iria durar milênios, e se eu pudesse fazer o mesmo por ela, então certamente eu não era o monstro desalmado que eu pensava. Certamente ela _nunca_ seria um monstro sem alma.

Alice nos recebeu com uma festa surpresa para o aniversário de dezenove anos de Bella. Tudo estava feliz e perfeito, até que ela soprou suas velas.

Ela desapareceu. Carlisle e eu imediatamente suspeitamos que ela tivesse ido... de volta a 1918, de volta para me fazer me apaixonar por ela pela primeira vez... mas havia um problema.

Nenhum de nós sabia se ela seria capaz de voltar.

* * *

**N/B:** Ai, ansiosa pro último... eu sempre digo que essa fic, principalmente o pov Bella, tem seu lugar no meu coração, pois está entre as 10 primeiras fics que li... e esse Edward é amor demais.

Bjos Lary Reeden

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Oi meninas, esse é o penúltimo capítulo e fico super feliz de conseguir finalizar mais uma fic. =) Semana que vem teremos o ultimo. Obrigado a todas que acompanham a fic. Ela é uma fic, doce, inocente e super linda, sei que não é o estilo "quente" que estamos acostumadas a ler, mas vale a pena, não é? Beijos e até domingo que vem! Boas Festas a quem vai viajar!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

Bella tinha ido embora há três dias, e se eu não fosse capaz de vê-la através de minhas lembranças antigas, agora que eu estaria doente por perdê-la de vista.

Deus, como eu ficaria se ela não conseguisse voltar?

Uma hora se passou. Em seguida, duas. Eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Quanto tempo eu tinha estado doente antes de ter me transformado? Quantas horas se passaram depois disso? Três horas, quatro horas, cinco-

"Edward!" De repente ouvi da sala de jantar, e eu pulei para os meus pés. _Bella_. "Edward!"

Tirei-a de seus pés assim que ela apareceu na sala e agarrei-a ao meu peito. Meu alívio era muito forte para se colocar em palavras, e eu não podia nem segurá-la com a força suficiente para satisfazer meu desejo, para que eu não esmagasse seus ossos frágeis.

"Oh, Edward! Edward, eu estava com tanto medo! Eu não sabia o que tinha que fazer o que você queria..." ela balbuciou, chorando no meu ombro, mas eu quase não a ouvi. Eu enterrei meu nariz em seu cabelo e respirei profundamente, muito grato por tê-la de volta nos meus braços.

Minha família reagiu da mesma forma ao retorno de Bella, bem como, todos se reuniram em torno de nós e tentavam tocar Bella - provavelmente com medo de que isso fosse fruto da imaginação, como eu pensava. Se eu tivesse metade da vontade de ser educado, eu teria a soltado e lhes dado à chance de abraçá-la e recebê-la de volta - mas eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma intenção de soltá-la em um futuro próximo.

Eu dei ao Carlisle um olhar suplicante, e ele entendeu o recado. "Vamos dar-lhes algum tempo, não é?"

Assim que ele disse isso, eu estava levando-a até as escadas para o quarto. A cama estava limpa e arrumada, não utilizada desde antes do casamento. Eu não podia acreditar que esta era a primeira vez que eu tinha estado neste quarto com Bella enquanto seu marido. Eu não podia acreditar que eu quase perdi essa oportunidade.

"Você voltou", eu respirei, tentando me acalmar. "Você voltou para mim..."

"Eu estava com tanto medo que eu não fosse capaz de voltar," Bella choramingou enquanto a levava para a cama. "Eu não sabia como..."

"_Como_ você voltou?" Perguntei a ela, a soltando apenas o suficiente para deixá-la sentar-se na cama. Eu não conseguia tirar as mãos dela agora, fosse em seu rosto, seu pescoço, suas mãos, qualquer coisa. "Eu não consegui ver essa parte."

"Eu fiz outro desejo", ela me disse, parecendo tão chocada quanto eu. "Eu acho que foi o que eu fiz... ou talvez eu simplesmente estivesse lá e fiz o desejo quando eu fiz algo que desencadeou isso... Eu não sei. Num momento eu estava lá, e no próximo, eu estava de volta na sala de jantar... O que você quis dizer com você não pôde ver essa parte?"

Eu segui a linha de sua mandíbula. Ela parecia mais magra - Eu me pergunto como ela tinha se saído em seus últimos dias no passado. Eu teria que levá-la para comer alguma coisa muito em breve. "Cada momento que você estava em meu passado, novas memórias se formaram - não substituindo as originais, mas criando uma nova camada", eu expliquei para ela. "Eu vi tudo até o ponto em que eu peguei a gripe... então tudo ficou escuro."

A respiração de Bella engatou seus olhos de repente ficaram apreensivos. "Você sabe tudo o que aconteceu, então."

"Sim", eu assenti. Com o que ela estava preocupada? Havia algo com que_ eu_ deveria estar preocupado?

"Como... como você se sente sobre tudo isso?", perguntou ela.

Eu fiz uma careta. Ela parecia tão ansiosa quanto eu. "Eu me sinto... em conflito. Grato. Ciumento. Assustado".

"Assustado?" Sua reação foi instantânea. Eu esperava que não dissesse que eu tinha um bom motivo para ter medo.

"Sim, assustado. Enquanto eu podia ver tudo, eu não tinha como saber com certeza como você se sentia, o quanto do que você disse era verdade... eu não podia ter certeza se você ainda queria voltar para mim, sabendo... sabendo o que poderia ter sido."

Bella balançou a cabeça e me deu aquele olhar registrado de vampiro-bobo-o-que-eu-faço-com-você. "Você pensou que eu iria querer ficar? Edward... eu te amo. Cada parte de você - Passado, presente e futuro. O que eu quero, não mudou nem um pouco. Eu não vou me contentar com nada menos do que uma eternidade com você."

Deixei escapar um suspiro. "Eu só... Eu não podia deixar de temer que você me preferisse sendo humano. Que você quisesse ter a vida e a família que eu não posso oferecer a você agora, ou que você o achasse... fisicamente preferível..."

Bella riu. "Oh, vampiro bobo. Sabe que você não mudou nada?"

"Eu imaginava que tinham acontecido algumas mudanças nesses 90 e poucos anos", eu disse um pouco defensivamente.

"Poucas", ela disse, inclinando-se para o meu lado. "Mas todas as coisas que importam são as mesmas. Você realmente acha que eu poderia deixar tudo o que tenho aqui tão facilmente? Que tudo que nós lutamos para conseguir não era nada?"

"Eu não sei o que pensar", eu confessei, sentindo mais uma vez a vulnerabilidade dos últimos dias. "Eu não tinha como lhe perguntar."

"Eu sinto muito", ela suspirou, descansando a cabeça no meu ombro, seu calor nadando através da minha roupa. "Deve ter sido terrível para você, observar por meses e não saber..."

"Na verdade, foram apenas alguns dias para mim", admiti. O quão egoísta era esquecer que enquanto eu estava sofrendo a agonia do desconhecido por alguns dias, ela provavelmente sofreu algo muito pior.

"Mas eu fiquei no passado por mais de dois meses", disse ela, com o rosto divertidamente confuso.

"Segundo os meus cálculos, cada dia que você ficou fora durou uma hora para mim. Você ficou fora por um pouco menos de três dias."

"Bem... eu acho que isso é bom, então..."

"Eu acho que isso é bom", eu suspirei, não a culpando por estar um pouco espantada. "Eu não poderia ter ficado sem vê-la por meses..."

Ela colocou os braços em volta de mim, aquecendo-me. "O quão ruim realmente foi?"

"Eu não sei como descrever isso. Estava com ciúmes de mim...", eu expliquei pausadamente. "Eu estava vendo minhas próprias lembranças, mas eram muito novas para mim - Eu não me sentia como se eu já tivesse experimentado essas coisas e estava revivendo-as. Parecia que eu as estava vivendo através de outra pessoa... e quando eu vi meu próprio eu do passado se apaixonar por você, te beijar, te tocar... Eu queria que fosse _eu_, apesar de, tecnicamente... ter sido."

Bella se encolheu. "Eu me preocupava, no primeiro momento, que eu estivesse traindo... você, de alguma forma. Mas... quanto mais tempo eu ficava no passado, mais eu sentia que _estava_ com você. Eu não consigo mais fazer a separação em minha mente".

Eu teria que aceitar que ela poderia amar o meu passado e o meu presente, como eu viria a amá-la em dois momentos diferentes.

"Está tudo bem. Agora que eu sei como você se sente, o que você estava pensando... Eu não tenho mais medo."

"Eu estou contente... Estou tão aliviada".

"Aliviada? O que você temia?" Eu perguntei. Eu quase me bati por perguntar. Ela provavelmente tinha muitas coisas para temer.

"Que você fosse me odiar por não mudar o passado, quando tive a chance. Pois não o poupei de adoecer e se tornar um vampiro..."

Eu a beijei no templo e sorri para mim mesmo, porque eu poderia aliviar seus temores. "Quem é o bobo agora? Você não sabe que você nunca teria conseguido me convencer a mudar meus planos? Além disso, eu não quero que nada disso mude. Eu deveria ter deixado você saber disso há muito tempo, mas a sua presença na minha vida mudou tudo. Estou feliz por ter sido transformado, mesmo que apenas para ter a chance de conhecê-la... e agora, saber que eu estava sendo preservado para uma época em que eu pudesse estar com você de novo... isso monta o quebra-cabeça perfeitamente."

"Eu estou surpresa que eu não tenha mudado nada... Eu estava com medo de voltar e encontrar o meu futuro inteiro destruído."

"Você mudou as coisas em pequenas formas," eu disse a ela. "A história é sutilmente diferente, mas só do meu lado. Eu não me lembrava de muita coisa depois da minha transformação, apenas do seu rosto e que eu tinha te amado. Carlisle muito cuidadosamente manteve qualquer pensamento disso fora de sua mente, para que ele não mudasse o futuro para mim. Quando eu te conheci, depois da sede do seu sangue ter passado um pouco, eu percebi que você tinha o rosto igual ao que eu amei... Eu não sabia o que fazer com isso. Isso me deu mais razões do que nunca para tentar ficar longe de você, embora - como eu poderia arrastá-la para o meu mundo? Quando eu caí em tentação, eu não ousei dizer nada - era louco o suficiente que você me aceitasse pelo que eu era. Eu não tinha coragem de te dizer que eu a conheci em 1918."

"Mas então, você não deveria ter entendido o que aconteceu quando eu desapareci?"

Dei de ombros, incapaz de dar uma boa resposta. "É aí que tudo fica um pouco distorcido, porque eu ainda tinha memórias sobrepostas até o ponto em que você voltou, mas eu ainda estava muito preocupado. Talvez eu soubesse onde você estava, mas eu ainda não tinha maneira de saber com certeza se você estaria segura ou se você iria querer voltar."

"Eu estou feliz que eu estou de volta", disse ela, e não havia palavras para expressar o quão feliz eu também estava. "Eu não me arrependo de ter tido essa experiência - eu aprendi muito com ela, mas foi assustador, não saber o que iria acontecer comigo ou como eu poderia mudar as coisas."

"Você não está nem um pouco triste?" Eu perguntei, segurando sua mão esquerda, onde o anel de safira pequeno descansava em seu dedo. Era lamentávelmente pequeno, mas eu conseguia me lembrar com clareza o quão desesperado eu estava para dar-lhe qualquer tipo de anel. Eu não queria mais nada além de me casar com ela - Eu me sentia tão abençoado por estar casado com ela agora.

"Não por mim, não", disse ela, e vi quando ela trocou o anel para a mão direita e enfiou a mão no bolso, onde o anel da minha mãe e a aliança de casamento que eu tinha dado a ela estava esperando. Ver os anéis de volta ao seu dedo fez muito para acalmar-me, mas eu ainda estava preocupado com a sua resposta.

Bella continuou, "Fiquei triste por eu não ter dado o que você queria de imediato - Estou triste por você ter tido que esperar tanto tempo por mim. Mas fora isso, ter estado com você no passado só me fez amá-lo mais. Ver o quanto de sua humanidade ainda está em você, mesmo depois de tudo que passou. Eu te entendo muito mais agora, e estou pronta. Estou pronta para a eternidade com você."

"Eu te amo". Não havia mais nada a fazer, além de beijá-la - beijei suas duas mãos, os dois anéis que eu tinha dado a ela - e depois beijei seus lábios, seus doces e suaves lábios quentes que me aceitavam tão prontamente. Quando me afastei, seus dedos agarrou minha camisa, tentando manter-me lá.

"Não pare. Faz muito tempo para mim. Quero sentir você aqui comigo", ela respirou. Eu tinha aprendido a amar aquele olhar em seus olhos, o que sempre precedia o aroma de sua excitação.

"Eu não quero parar", eu disse a ela no mesmo tom, observando seus olhos escurecerem. "Três dias sem você é tempo demais."

Deitamos juntos como se por força magnética, caindo de volta na cama, enquanto eu a beijava tanto quanto eu poderia. Deus, eu estava pronto para transformá-la neste instante. Havia muitas chances, muitas coisas ameaçando levá-la para longe de mim, e eu estava lutando comigo mesmo para traçar nosso destino.

As mãos quentes de Bella vieram sorrateiramente sob minha camisa, acendendo milhares e milhões de terminações nervosas.

"Toque-me", ela implorou, apalpando minhas costas, as unhas arranhando em sua urgência. Eu não poderia negar um pedido como esse, e céus, eu estava impaciente para colocar minhas mãos sob essas saias, de qualquer maneira. Algo nesse vestido antiquado despertou-me de maneiras que eu nunca teria esperado. Era como se nós ainda pudéssemos ser adolescentes apaixonados, bêbados com o desejo transbordante e pressionados a parar nós mesmos.

"Mais, por favor,", ela suspirou para as minhas mãos em suas coxas lisas, arqueando as costas de forma tentadora. "Tire isso de mim".

Sem hesitar, eu a puxei e me movi para trás dela para enfrentar a longa fila de botões em suas costas. Eu me esforcei para ser lento, para saborear este momento, beijar cada centímetro de pele que eu revelasse, até que sua camisa ficou no caminho. Eu empurrei as mangas de seus ombros e meus lábios encontraram a pele de seu pescoço e clavícula. Quando o vestido se acumulou em volta da sua cintura, a visão dela em sua camisa de seda me fez parar.

"Você tem alguma idéia do que eu sinto ao despí-la quando você está usando essas roupas?" Perguntei contra o lóbulo de sua orelha. "Eu me sinto como um adolescente desajeitado de novo."

"Você foi muito bom como um adolescente desajeitado", disse ela fracamente quando minhas mãos se arrastaram sobre seu peito, apenas uma pequena parte da clivagem aparecendo acima do decote de sua roupa de baixo. Era estranho receber elogios pelo meu antigo eu, mas eu conseguia me lembrar de quão nervoso eu estava, por medo de não satisfazê-la, e foi gratificante saber que eu tinha realmente feito tudo certo. Eu poderia me lembrar do prazer que ela tinha me dado muito bom... prazer que eu nunca teria conhecido se não fosse por ela.

"Eu sou realmente grato, você sabe", eu disse a ela, me movendo para olhar em seus olhos. "Por tudo que você me deu, indo de voltando.".

"Eu te amo tanto", Bella disse com um leve toque no meu rosto, quando reforçou suas palavras. "Eu não acho que eu te disse isso o suficiente. Parece tão óbvio para mim."

Que ela poderia me amar nunca tinha sido remotamente óbvio para mim - era uma luta acreditar nisso a cada dia - e ainda assim, com tudo o que ela tinha passado por mim, ela ainda podia me olhar com tanta ternura. Era um milagre.

"Oh, minha Isabella." Eu a puxei para perto e a cobri de beijos, como se isso pudesse compensar as palavras que eu nunca conseguia encontrar. "Como eu poderia viver um dia sem você?"

Ela respondeu com um beijo ardente, e eu levantei-a para fora de sua saia. Minhas mãos percorreram avidamente sobre seu corpo folheado de seda. Eu não poderia chegar perto o suficiente até ela. Se eu pudesse entrar tão profundo dentro dela que eu nunca encontrasse o meu caminho de volta, então eu poderia me sentir satisfeito.

Suas mãos desabotoaram minha camisa e se espalmaram por cima do meu peito. Fechei os olhos com o calor, meus lábios se movendo continuamente sobre seus ombros. Eu nunca teria o suficiente de sua pele, de seu toque.

"Edward," ela choramingou, "Eu quero mais..."

Eu poderia ter dito a ela que eu queria, também - sempre queria mais, _realmente_ muito mais - mas as ações foram mais rápidas e falaram mais alto. Minhas mãos encontraram a barra de sua camisa e a levantei sobre sua cabeça, jogando-a no chão. Mesmo com uma memória perfeita, eu nunca conseguia superar a perfeição que era o seu corpo, macio em todos os lugares certos o cremoso e rosado e sedutor. Estendi a mão para traçar a curva perfeita de seu peito, mas tudo o que fiz foi acender a minha impaciência para tê-la. Eu me afastei e me despi em velocidade de vampiro, trazendo-a de volta para os meus braços, logo que pude.

Deus, o calor dela me colocou em chamas. O olhar em seus olhos me disse que ela sentiu isso também. A baixei de volta para a cama e toquei seu corpo até sentir a última peça de roupa, um par de shorts grandes amarrados com laços nas laterais. Eu sorri ao vê-los, mas não perdi tempo em desapertar-los e os jogar para o lado.

Eu não lembrava de estar tão pronto para estar dentro dela - nem mesmo na nossa noite de núpcias - como eu estava neste momento, olhando para a mulher que me amava o suficiente para me encontrar no passado e no presente. Minha mão direita viajou até a parte interna de sua coxa e acariciei as dobras delicadas de seu sexo, na esperança de deixa-la tão pronta quanto eu estava.

A umidade que cobriu meus dedos, e, seus olhos suplicantes me disseram que ela já estava.

"Bella", eu gemi, incapaz de esperar mais um segundo, entrando nela com uma rapidez imprudente.

Eu assobiei para o calor dela em volta de mim e do doce alívio de estar junto com ela mais uma vez. O alívio estava pintado claramente em sua feição também. Fomos _feitos_ para isso.

Comecei a me mover dentro dela em um ritmo calmo, tentando assim, manter o controle quando tudo que eu queria era tomá-la tão barbaramente como meu corpo exigia.

Fizemos amor tão lentamente quanto eu podia suportar. Ela balançou para frente para encontrar cada impulso meu. Sua resposta apenas inflamou mais o meu desejo. Deus, se eu pudesse chegar _mais profundo_. Se eu pudesse ser o rubor em seu peito e na ponta de seu nariz... se eu pudesse saborear seu sexo molhado ao mesmo tempo em que ele me cercava... se eu pudesse ficar enterrado dentro dela a cada segundo, talvez eu ficasse satisfeito.

Suas mãos se agarraram a mim, seus pequenos gemidos enchiam o ar, e logo senti seus músculos apertando em torno de mim, buscando o atrito que iria levá-la sobre a borda. Eu empurrei nela mais duro, mais rápido, e até mesmo quando seus gemidos viraram gritos, o meu próprio prazer se multiplicou exponencialmente. Eu deixei minha cabeça em seu ombro, tentando me concentrar em manter o ritmo dentro de seus limites, sussurrando o nome dela, rezando para que ela gozesse logo...

Me movi apenas o suficiente, e ela apertou em torno de mim, jogou a cabeça para trás, gritou meu nome.

Todo aquele calor, aquela umidade apertada era demais, e minha libertação explodiu em uma corrida vertiginosa.

Embora cada músculo do meu corpo tenha afrouxado, eu de alguma forma consegui cair nas minhas costas ao lado dela e puxá-la para o meu peito. Sua pele brilhava com o suor, e eu puxei as cobertas sobre nós para que ela não pegasse um resfriado.

Ela se aconchegou em mim e soltou um bocejo enorme.

Eu ri com o som. "Você não dormiu bem em vários dias, não é? Você deve descansar agora."

"Mmm... mas os outros vão querer saber sobre isso... e ainda há mais para falar..." ela murmurou, sonolenta.

"Isso pode esperar. Temos a eternidade, apesar de tudo," Eu sorri para mim mesmo.

Bella sorriu também. "Isso me lembra. Quero que você me transforme em breve."

_Graças ao Senhor._ Eu estava pronto agora. "Assim que você estiver pronta."

"Não vai demorar", ela prometeu quando seus olhos se fecharam. "Só preciso fazer algumas coisas primeiro..."

"Eu estarei pronto, também, então," eu prometi voltar e selei isso com um beijo no topo de sua cabeça preciosa.

Uma eternidade com o meu amor de duas vidas - o que mais eu poderia querer?

Fim

* * *

**Nota da Irene:  
**_Uhuu! Mais uma fic finalizada com a marca PP! Obrigado a todas que nos acompanharam, nos deixaram recadinhos e foram fiéis as pervas! Obrigado a Lary que revisou para mim!  
_

_Desejo um 2013 muitooooooooo bom para todas! E ah, oh a boa notícia: A autora de "Expectations ando Other Movies Pieces" postou hoje. E pelo que eu vi o capítulo é gigante. Teremos post dela em janeiro \o/  
_


End file.
